Broken Bonds
by Dark-Supernatural-Angel
Summary: 2011: The OSP team struggle for Kensi's forgiveness; Hetty calls in Dean Winchester when she gets more distant which leads them to an unlucky case in their field. Will Kensi's time with Dean help her mend her dynamic with her team? Post-NCIS:LA-3x10 and between SPN 6x11 & 6x12. Pre-Deeks/Kensi.
1. Prologue

**"Broken Bonds"**

**Prologue:**

**A/N #1:** Was anyone else stoked about the _NCIS: LA _episode last night? It was fantastic! Anyways, I'm posting this new story today (even though I shouldn't) because it's **Hetty Lange's birthday** as well as it being** Leap Year Day!** I just really wanted my published date to permanently have a date that only occurs every four years (I'm weird like that). This could also be considered an early celebration for **Jensen Ackles' birthday** (the actor who plays SPN's Dean Winchester), which is tomorrow. I'll shut up now and let you get on with the prologue. ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own _NCIS: Los Angeles_ or _Supernatural_. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place).

* * *

><p><strong>Full Summary<strong>: 2011: The OSP team think they've stumbled upon a simple murder of a marine but it is anything but simple when Kensi's former partner, Dean Winchester, arrives to solve the case. With Kensi still mad at the team for lying to her, would Dean's presence disrupt the team's dynamic further or would realizations be made?

* * *

><p>*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>September 2011: <strong>

In the comforts of her own home, Hetty Lange was keeping her eyes on everything at NCIS headquarters as she continues to recover from her injuries from the Comescu case a few months back. She watched as all her employees were coming in as they got ready to start the work day and she couldn't help but focus in on the activities in the bullpen.

She was definitely amused when Detective Deeks voiced his thoughts on her agents' paranoia when it came to her _watching them_. Agent Blye was looking for the secret cameras from her desk while Agent Callen worked on his laptop as Agent Hanna gave Detective Deeks a bit of a warning look. She was pleased by her agents' reactions to the _big brother _idea because it meant that they were paying attention to their surroundings yet it still didn't stop her from voicing her own thoughts on their current discussion.

So with a few commands typed into her laptop, she was well on her way of having her team being aware that she was indeed watching them. "A healthy dose of paranoia can keep you alive in this business Detective." Hetty declared as she allowed herself to be seen by Mr. Deeks through his laptop, only to have him shut the lid on her moments afterwards out of shock, causing a break in that specific connection.

Hetty couldn't help but laugh at Mr. Deeks' reaction. The detective was still doubtful of her skills which made it all the more fun when she proved him wrong.

The OSP Operations Manager was just about to pour herself another cup of tea when her phone started to ring. She knew it was none of her agents since they were just sent to Ops for a debriefing so she was immediately on guard when she accepted the call.

"Hello."

"_Tell me you didn't know._" Her male caller immediately stated as their greeting which Hetty didn't mind since she recognized the voice all to well.

In Hetty's mind, Dean Winchester was a memorable young man who sacrificed a lot for people who never truly appreciated what he truly gave up in order to save them. She had met the young man during his youth through a common ally of theirs; Bobby Singer. To Dean, Bobby was like a second father to him and his younger brother (Sam) but to Hetty, Bobby was her younger cousin. And it was that connection that allowed Hetty to know what Bobby and the Winchester truly did for a living; saving people from the things that go bump in the night.

"Mr. Winchester what a pleasant surprise." She declared as she poured her second cup of tea for the day.

She could hear him grind his teeth over the phone before he said anything else. "_If I find out that you knew this whole time Hetty, I'm going to be extremely pissed._"

This caused the older woman's brow to furrow out of confusion just before she took a sip of her steaming tea. "Knew about what Mr. Winchester?"

She heard him give a frustrated groan before he said anything. "_Hetty don't pull that on me. You have got to be one of the few people I know that practically knows everything before anyone else._"

Hetty chuckled. "I'm flattered Mr. Winchester but what is it that I apparently know?" She knew it had to be something really serious for Dean to be talking to her in this manner. He was always respectable towards her whenever they spoke to one another so she knew that something was wrong for him to switch it up with her.

"_My brother Hetty. Did you know that my brother has been alive this whole time?_" If she saw him in person now, she could guess that his face would be holding a mask over the myriad of emotions that were overwhelming him and the older woman couldn't blame him.

"I was under the impression that it was impossible to escape out of the cage." She calmly stated as her answer.

The last Hetty heard about the Winchester brothers, it had to do with their final showdown with Lucifer back in May 2010 which resulted in Sam jumping in the Devil's Cage with Lucifer still inside him. Since she always called her cousin from time to time to check in on everyone, it was only then did Bobby inform her about this tragic event as well as the fact that Dean would be trying the _apple pie life_ with his former lover, Lisa Braeden, and her son, Ben, instead of figuring out a way to release Sam from the cage. Before she even questioned why Dean wouldn't be trying to rescue Sam from Hell, it was only then did Bobby tell her of the promise one brother had the other make before the showdown.

She heard him sigh on the other end before she heard him say anything else. "_So you had no idea?_"

Hetty sighed as she set her tea cup down. "I wouldn't have kept that from you Dean, I know how much your brother means to you." She said, deciding to drop the formalities with the hunter.

"_Really? Because your cousin did that very same thing to me!_" He stated bitterly and once again, she didn't reprimand him for raising his voice to her.

She took another sip of her tea before she spoke in a neutral manner. "Robert must have had a reason for keeping it from you Dean but he definitely hadn't informed me of the news."

Dean sighed once again and Hetty could just picture the young man running his hand down his face in a tired manner. "_It's just…a year Hetty. I thought my brother was gone for a whole year and yet he's been alive and hunting this whole time._"

"I understand that news like that must be hard to absorb Dean but he's back. That's all you should really focus on." She tried to reassure him because when it comes down to it, Dean has been cursed yet blessed so many times at this point. He claims to be cursed into a hunting life yet he's died and come back to life on many occasions and now Sam seems to be doing the same. If they weren't who they were, both brothers would be six feet under right about now.

He groaned once again and Hetty knew that it was because he didn't like it when he was wrong in any way. "_I guess you're right._"

Hetty chuckled as she typed a few things into her laptop as they pertained to the cameras back in Ops. "So besides learning that your brother is back, how has everything been with you?" She questioned which got them into a long overdue discussion of _what's new with you_.

* * *

><p>*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN #2:** So there you go...I just wanted to establish a connection between Hetty and Dean before the real story begins next chapter with a few months being passed. **This prologue takes place during 3x02 (NCIS: LA) and 6x01 (SPN).**

**A/N #3:** I hope you enjoyed this and stick around to see what happens next. I don't know when I'll update next since final exams are fast approaching me but I'm definitely excited about this story and I hope you are too. Thanks for reading! I hope to hear from you in a review!

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>My oneshot titled **"A Moment In Time: Unattached Drifter Christmas" **_is not_ related to this story. (I hope that doesn't stop you from checking it out though)

* * *

><p><strong>Originally Published: <strong>February 29, 2012


	2. Ch 1: Two Months of Trouble

"**Broken Bonds"**

**Chapter 1: Two Months of Trouble**

**A/N #1:** Hey everyone! Sorry for my absence but for some reason I got this major inspirational boost during my last week of classes to write for this story (it might have to do with SPN's Garth and his latest appearance) and I just couldn't brush it aside and it's currently gotten me to chapter 5 (even though I should be studying for my final exams right now). So there is the general excuse...just so you know.

**A/N #2: **I just want to say that I'm appreciative for the response the prologue received so** thank you so much** to all the readers who reviewed, who added this to their alerts and to those who added it to their favorites list. It means the world to me. **THANK YOU!**

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE: <strong>After writing five chapters and then reading the summary I had up, I realized it didn't fit so **I changed it**!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own _NCIS: Los Angeles_ or _Supernatural_. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place).

* * *

><p><strong>OLD Full Summary<strong>: 2011: The OSP team think they've stumbled upon a simple murder of a marine but it is anything but simple when Kensi's former partner, Dean Winchester, arrives to solve the case. With Kensi still mad at the team for lying to her, would Dean's presence disrupt the team's dynamic further or would realizations be made?

**NEW Full Summary**: 2011: As the OSP team struggles for Kensi's forgiveness after lying to her; Hetty makes the decision that brings Dean Winchester in to save the agent, only to have them realize that there is an unlucky case in town for them. Suspicions increase within the team when Kensi works outside the agency yet it doubles when they realize who she's working with. Will Dean's presence disrupt the team's dynamic further or would realizations be made?

* * *

><p><strong>SPOILERS:<strong> everything up to and including 3x10 for _NCIS LA_ and 6x11 for _Supernatural_.

* * *

><p>*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>November 2011 - <strong>**Sioux Falls, South Dakota – Bobby Singer's House**

Seven days; it doesn't seem like much but to Dean Winchester it felt like it has been eternity since Death had returned Sam's soul back to him.

He didn't know what to expect so the hunter was expecting the worst (Castiel had warned him many times previously) yet expecting the worst and experiencing it were two _separate_ things.

He definitely wasn't expecting for his brother to slip into a coma. He remembered how Sam had screamed when his soul re-entered his body before he became limp. The slight movement of his chest was the only reassurance Dean had that his brother was still _alive_.

All the oldest Winchester could do now was _wait_ and that infuriated him because he _always_ hated when he couldn't do anything. If anything, Sam's coma reminded Dean of the time back in 2007 when Sam had been dead after taking a knife to his back. He remembered Sam's lifeless body then and it hurt the hunter to see his brother in a similar state now.

It hurt so much to a point that Dean had to leave the demon-proof panic room so that he didn't have to see his brother laying there with an IV attached to him.

Before Dean could even process what was happening, he had found himself upstairs in Bobby's study, pulling up a chair to join the older hunter at his desk. Bobby immediately started pouring a glass of alcohol for himself and Dean before he pushed the glass towards his comrade.

"Like my daddy always said; just 'cause it kills your liver don't mean it ain't medicine." He stated before they both took a swig out of their respective glasses.

Dean exhaled loudly as he avoided Bobby's stare.

"Sam still asleep?" Bobby questioned, taking note of Dean's detached manner. He couldn't blame the guy after everything he's been through in the last eighteen months alone; he thought Sam was dead for a little over a year only to have him return without his soul. At times, Bobby didn't even know how Dean still functioned enough to stay alive in the business but he was definitely proud that the oldest Winchester managed to do so.

"Yeah." Dean answered after swallowing his swig.

Bobby nodded. "He'll wake up."

"Yeah." Dean mumbled once again as his attention was on his half empty glass.

Bobby sighed. "Dean, he's been through how much?" He questioned which caused Dean's gaze to meet his before he continued. "Somehow, he _always_ bounces back."

Dean exhaled at the thought of the turmoil that Sam must be dealing with in his head. "He's never been through _this_." He declared, not wanting to bring up his own readjustment when he returned from Hell himself back in 2008. He sighed before he finally made eye contact with the man he's viewed as a second father to him.

"I know but Sam is one of the few people I know that could come out of this on top." The older hunter hoped the reassurance would bring the younger hunter some relief; he already had enough to worry about as it is.

"Yeah I know but I don't like sitting on my ass waiting for him to pull through." Dean admitted before taking another much needed swig of his drink.

"Yeah about that…" Bobby trailed off, not really liking what he's about to tell Dean but he knew he couldn't just sweep it under the rug. The last time Bobby had kept something from Dean, it didn't really go too well between them and he'd hate to have a repeat of that fiasco.

Dean groaned, already sensing that Bobby had some bad news to tell him. "What?"

Bobby hesitated, trying to mull over how to phrase the news, before he inhaled deeply. "Well, while you were checking on Sam I got a call from my cousin."

Dean gave Bobby an incredulous look. "Hetty?"

Bobby confirmed Dean's guess with a simple nod.

"But she rarely calls…what's wrong?" Dean asked. He hadn't talked to Hetty in two months, just after he learned that Sam had been out of Hell for the past sixteen months, so to hear from Hetty so soon had him instantly on alert. Hetty usually phoned every 4-6 months so any call made sooner always concerned the hunters.

Bobby sighed. "It's Kensi."

Dean immediately straightened in his seat; leaving his glass on top of Bobby's desk. "Is she okay?" He hadn't seen Kensi since that past summer when she visited him during Independence Day while he was still with Lisa and Ben.

Bobby grimaced. "Physically yes but Hetty's afraid that she's becoming more…reckless on the job." When he first realized that his older cousin was calling, Bobby was instantly worried that something might have been wrong on her end (like getting shot once again). He knows that they keep minimal contact with one another due to Hetty's status with the government so for her to call him led him to believe that it was for one of three reasons; she ran into his sort of gig, something was after her or something was wrong with Kensi. Unfortunately, it turned out that option three was the reason for her call.

"What would cause her to do that?" Dean questioned as he tried to think back to the time when he worked with Kensi during the years between her father's death and her college years. They had gotten into many scenarios together so he couldn't quickly pinpoint whether it's something that he's dealt with before or not.

Bobby finished off his glass before he said anything, knowing that he'd definitely need the drink. "It's complicated but basically the team had her believe that her partner was being fired but it turned out to be a ploy to find a mole within his original department." He explained as he poured himself another glass.

Dean gave the older hunter a stunned expression. "So they screwed her over emotionally?" He didn't like the scenario, he didn't like it one bit as a few memories started flooding to the forefront of his mind.

Bobby nodded. "Basically." He stated sheepishly as he anticipated Dean's next reaction.

"Damn it!" Dean growled as he pushed out of his seat roughly before he started to pace. "The last time this happened she almost got herself killed!" It was actually a time or two but it was very rare that he'd let her get to such a state. After it happened the first time, he was very careful to make sure it didn't happen again but the second time wasn't his fault yet he had to deal with picking up the pieces.

Bobby sighed. "I know but I don't think Hetty did."

Hetty didn't know much about Kensi's time with Bobby and the Winchesters; she was only aware of Kensi's connection to them as well as the fact that she used to hunt with them. Bobby believed that if Hetty had known thoroughly of Kensi's trust issues (mainly where they stemmed from) than she probably would have chosen a different approach when that specific mission was concerned.

Dean continued to pace around Bobby's study; completely grateful for the brief silence as he tried to gather his thoughts. Not only was he dealing with his comatose brother but now the very girl he considered a sister to him was distancing herself to the point that she didn't care what happened to herself. He knew the feeling himself yet he couldn't have her do that to herself once again. He couldn't.

Bobby continued drinking as he watched the pacing hunter; it didn't take a genius or even someone who knew the hunter to know that this particular one was conflicted on what to do. He knew that Dean would be heading to Los Angeles in a heartbeat to get to Kensi but the fact that Sam was lying limp in the panic room is what had him second guessing his instincts.

Does he stay by his brother's side and continue to watch out for him or does he go help his pseudo-sister before it's too late?

The older hunter had to admire Dean's loyalty to both individuals but he wasn't going to have the young man ware a hole in his rug so he pushed Dean into the right direction. "Sam will be fine here Dean, go get Kensi out of her emotional hellhole."

Bobby's suggestion stopped Dean in his tracts before he even dared to look Bobby in the eye.

"I'll call you if anything changes with him. Go before we have someone else's life hanging in the balance." Bobby concluded with a slight chuckle, hoping that it was enough to reassure Dean that no matter what issues Bobby had with Sam (it had only been a week since Soulless Sam was mere seconds away from killing the older hunter), he'd still watch out for him.

With a curt nod, Dean was already heading up to his makeshift bedroom to grab his stuff before he headed to his Impala. He was tempted to check in on Sam before he left but he knew if he did that, he may not leave and he couldn't afford that. Kensi needed him and he'll be damned if he let anything happen to her while he was breathing. He may not be able to do anything more for Sam but that didn't mean he couldn't help Kensi while he waited for his brother to gain consciousness.

* * *

><p>*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile – Los Angeles, California – NCIS OSP Headquarters<strong>

Hetty exhaled deeply as she thought over her call with her cousin, Bobby Singer. Usually she wouldn't bother him with her issues since she was always able to find some sort of solution to them but enough was enough at this point. She had tried everything she could think of but nothing seemed to be getting through to her junior agent. She watched as the rest of the team tried to give the junior agent some space after the mission, followed by them trying to make amends with her but there was no use; with each passing day Kensi Blye was slowing distancing herself from the team. And it was only getting worse.

Hetty couldn't really blame the young woman; it was her orders that had caused the team to lie to her but it _had_ to be done. They needed Kensi's genuine reaction to Deeks being fired in order for LAPD to believe that their ties were truly cut between them. Once that was done, the team could easily find the mole in LAPD with Deeks as their spy (so to speak). If the reaction could have been faked then Kensi would have been brought into the loop about the true plan from the very beginning but no one, not even the best operator, could deliver a reaction like the one that Kensi truly gave…not even Hetty or Callen.

On paper it was a flawless plan but the operations manager didn't realize _how_ _much_ it would truly affect Kensi until it was already in progress and the damage had already been done.

It had been three weeks now since they wrapped up that particular mission and the tension between the team was at an all-time high. Not only was there _more_ tension between Kensi and Deeks (which was expected) but there was tension between Kensi and every member of the team. When working on a case, it would seem like the dynamic between the team hadn't changed and that everything was back to normal but it was once a case was completed was when the change was noticeable. Kensi had managed to keep everything very professional while on the job (only talking about the case and anything related to it and nothing more) yet she would always distance herself from everyone when they were all at the office (which mainly occurred between cases) as she made minimal contact with the team.

At first it was just Deeks trying to apologize for his part in deceiving his partner but he was having no such luck. It wasn't long before the rest of team caught on to the fact that it wasn't just Deeks that Kensi was furious with but she was furious with the rest of them as well. As a collective, they tried everything to get back on Kensi's good side yet _nothing_ worked. She continued to avoid their group outings and she'd always retreat to either the office's gym or to the firing range after finishing her paperwork. When they tried cornering her at home, they found that she was either never home or she was home when there was no sign that she was. It got so out of hand that not even Callen, who's known Kensi the longest (aside from Hetty), knew what to do to fix this.

Hetty believed that the team would heal in time but it wasn't until Kensi started behaving a little more recklessly did the operations manager start to really worry about her junior agent's state of mind. It wasn't that she was putting the team in danger, it was the fact that she was putting herself in the line of fire; not caring what happened to her as if the only goal she had was to protect her team. While some might find that truly courageous, the team saw it as a bad thing. Hetty just hoped that Bobby and the Winchesters could help Kensi before she did something that she'd regret.

* * *

><p>*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NCIS OSP Headquarters - Gym<strong>

She knew what was happening to herself yet she couldn't help it. Punching the hell out of a punching bag seemed to be the only thing that could help her at this point. At first it was just a way to release her aggression and pent-up anger but now it seemed more like a distraction for the junior agent.

Feeling the physical strain in her body seemed more appealing to her than ever as she didn't want to _feel_ anything else anymore. The numbing in her fists was even welcomed at this point; she'd rather deal with that than what was truly bugging her.

It had gotten to the point that she didn't want to analyze anything anyone…she'd rather have her brain be blank than to have it running at a mile a minute with doubts.

Ultimately, she didn't want to feel _betrayed_ anymore.

And _that_ was the root of it all; not only was she deceived by the very man she trusted her life with, she was deceived by everyone else on the team…the very people she considered her _family_. They broke her trust and _that_ was just unacceptable to her.

Rationally she knew why it had to be done (it was part of their job description after all) but emotionally, she couldn't fathom why they'd put her through the pain she felt when she thought her partner, her best friend, had been fired over something that could simply ruin his career. It devastated her when he started to push her away instead of letting her help him; she knew that he'd do the same for her so why wouldn't he let her help?

But to learn that it was all a ploy, to learn that he had lied straight to her face (convincingly so)…_that_ is what shattered her.

They knew how hard it was for her to trust people so why couldn't they find another way to execute that mission? Couldn't they find another way to continue the mission _without_ using her like this? She would be fine if they used her mind, she wouldn't care much if they needed her body yet she drew the line when they had her heart put out on the line like they did.

Her heart had been through enough over the years and this betrayal may have been the final straw for young Kensi Blye; something she hated to admit because she didn't know where that would lead her next.

* * *

><p>*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Episode Disclaimer: <strong>Any recognizable _Supernatural _dialogue comes from [6x12 - "Like a Virgin"].

* * *

><p><strong>AN #3: **How was it? I hope I kept everyone mentioned in character and next chapter will have Dean seeing Kensi for the first time in four months! **STAY TUNED!** Don't forget to leave a review...please! _*smile*  
><em>Tell me what you think about this or what could happen in future chapters!

**A/N #4: **Just like tonight's update (which had 3x20 airing...I hope you tune it for it), I hope to have the next chapter edited and ready to post when the next _NCIS LA_ episode airs (I believe that's on May 1st…the second part of the _Hawaii 5-0_ crossover episode I believe). Anyways, happy Tuesday!

* * *

><p><strong>Originally Published: <strong>April 10, 2012


	3. Ch 2: Inner Demons

"**Broken Bonds"**

**Chapter 2: Inner Demons**

**A/N #1:** I'm free (well for the next 2 weeks that is)! And to celebrate that, I'm posting this today (also because of the new _NCIS LA_ episode tonight as well as the fact that it's character **Sam Winchester**'s birthday tomorrow)…three celebrations in one posting!

**A/N #2: **Thank you readers/reviewers for sticking with this story! Your interest in the story means the world to me! Once again, I apologize if there is any grammar mistakes present. Now enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE<strong>: Travel Time (by car) from **Sioux Falls, South Dakota** to **Los Angeles, California** = 1 day + 3 hours (27 hours)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own _NCIS: Los Angeles_ or _Supernatural_. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place).

* * *

><p><strong>Full Summary<strong>: 2011: As the OSP team struggles for Kensi's forgiveness after lying to her; Hetty makes the decision that brings Dean Winchester in to save the agent, only to have them realize that there is an unlucky case in town for them. Suspicions increase within the team when Kensi works outside the agency yet it doubles when they realize who she's working with. Will Dean's presence disrupt the team's dynamic further or would realizations be made?

* * *

><p>*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day – Los Angeles, California – NCIS OSP Headquarters<strong>

Callen and Sam were in the middle of one of their random banters when they arrived to work that day, only to find Deeks alone in the bullpen once again. If this happened four weeks ago, these partners would be worried but with everything that's been happening over the last three weeks, it seemed to be the new norm for them now.

Sam sighed as he reached his desk. "Have you seen her yet?" He asked their team's LAPD liaison officer as his partner was getting situated at his own desk.

Deeks' shook his head in the negative. "I haven't seen her but her bag is here. Take a guess on where she might be." He said in a huff. He understood why his partner was pissed but he didn't take her as the kind to hold lengthy grudges. If it was just him then he would just let it slide off his back since it's usually like that for them but it was rare for her to be angry with the _whole_ team at the same time…that aspect worried him.

"This is getting ridiculous." Callen stated after taking another sip of his coffee. He had given Kensi two weeks to cool off before he interfered but it didn't seem to matter; everything he tried hadn't worked. He even asked for some advice from Hetty and she was tight-lipped about it.

"But we've tried everything G and nothing has worked." Sam stated with a sigh.

Deeks wanted to tell them that she wasn't at home last night either (it was the thirteenth time over the past three weeks) but he kept that to himself. It wasn't a secret that Kensi and Deeks hung out at times outside of work; the frequency of them however was still unknown to their friends/co-workers.

"She turned down my offer to go out drinking last night." Deeks added in as he looked up from the paperwork that he couldn't concentrate on.

Sam and Callen gave each other a calculated look before Callen decided to say anything. "Maybe she just didn't want to hang with you."

"I offered to pay…who turns down free drinks?" The detective countered in a way that dared the senior agents to argue with his reasoning.

Sam sighed once again. "Apparently Kensi does."

That was the end of their conversation as the three men started on their paperwork only to have Kensi join them once work officially started for the team at 9:30am. Her hair wasn't wet so they concluded that she had spent her morning in the office at the firing range.

Minimal greetings were made before silence took over the bullpen. Usually that was the state the team would wish for yet now, the silence was due to a whole new reason; none of the men wanted to say anything that would get Kensi even more pissed at them. While none of them thought the tension could get any worse, they didn't want to chance it.

So another awkward day began.

* * *

><p>*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Later – Outside Los Angeles, California – On the Road<strong>

It was late-afternoon by the time Dean had reached the outskirts of Los Angeles. He drove nonstop from Bobby's with his only stops being for gas and when he was moments away from passing out. He didn't even bother to rent a motel room as he figured that he'd delay his trip that way by sleeping in; at least sleeping in his car meant reducing the chances of that happening. He managed to check in with Bobby about Sam whenever he had to fill up his car; thankfully it didn't irritate Bobby enough to lecture him but he knew that he had to limit his calls before he annoyed the man that was watching his brother.

At one point he was tempted to stay a few hours in Las Vegas but his newly mouthy conscience (all thanks to Soulless Sam's presence) reminded him that he needed to get to Kensi before she did something they couldn't fix.

The hunter called Hetty once he reached the city's limits, telling her that he was in town as well as reconfirming that Kensi was still in the last residence he had her at. He knew about the possibility of her moving because of her job so he wanted to make sure. Normally they wouldn't but they skipped the pleasantries this time as Hetty warned Dean that he had less than three hours before Kensi was relieved from work. He gave his thanks before ending the call since he needed to make a detour before he headed to Kensi's place.

He needed alcohol and _lots_ of it for him to handle what he had in store for tonight.

* * *

><p>*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Later – Los Angeles, California – Kensi's Apartment<strong>

Aside from the music from her car radio and the noises from the LA streets, Kensi's drive home was a quiet one, leaving her to thoughts that she wished she never had in her head. Most of them were new thoughts that have formed in her mind over the past few weeks yet there were the occasional old thought that still lingered in her mind. No matter which thought found its way to the forefront of her mind, it managed to exhaust the junior agent.

She never knew she could be this angry for this long; it never would have come to this point because _someone_ would push her to confess what was on her mind until it was all out on the table. It's just how it worked with her. It's like she had to purge her thoughts and emotions before she felt like she could have a temporary clean slate. The problem…she had no one to fill that position. She had no one here that knew her inside and out; who knew what made her tick, who knew how she dealt with certain situations, who knew exactly what she had gone through over the years. She may have gotten close to certain people on the team but she still had no one like that here in Los Angeles…and she missed that.

Before her little pity party could continue any further, Kensi was just pulling into her street when a parked car on the side of the road caught her eye. She did a double take before it registered in her brain. It was a black 1967 Chevy Impala.

_Could it really be…? _She couldn't help but wonder before she started to slow her driving down as she approached the Impala to check the plates.

Ohio plates…license plate number CNK 80Q3.

Her eyes widened as that particular combination clicked in her brain.

_Dean's here._

As soon as the thought came, she quickly drove towards her apartment complex. She parked her car and grabbed her bag before she rushed to her door as she fumbled to get the right key ready. The moment she passed over the threshold, she could hear the soft humming that usually came from her television. She quickly locked her door, dumped her things off to the side before she made her way towards the sound. Her hand instantly ghosted behind her back as she readied herself to grab her gun just in case it wasn't Dean that was using her television.

Before she could venture any further down the hall, she heard her name being called out. At first she tensed but when the familiarity of the voice registered with the junior agent, she immediately relaxed as she quickened her steps.

"You know, I could have been anyone walking through that door." Kensi called out just before she entered into Dean's line of sight.

She immediately noticed that most of her things had been pushed out of the way, allowing for the new stash of alcohol, a bunched up newspaper and a bag of Chinese take-out to take residence on her end tables while a towel with a bunch of Dean's weapons had been sprawled out over her coffee table. It was obvious by the various states that he'd been cleaning them while he waited for her.

Dean smirked as he looked up at the brunette. "Anything supernatural _wouldn't_ have made it as far as you did." He stated smugly before he tapped his finger against his gun, the one that wasn't stripped away for cleaning.

"What did you do?" She asked with a narrowed glance before she retraced her steps. "Nothing permanent I hope!"She called out as she tried to locate these so called traps he loved to make. She hadn't noticed anything when she came in and if he did anything permanent to her apartment, he was definitely in for an earful no matter how long overdue their reunion had been.

Dean laughed. "Nothing permanent; just the usual stuff we did back in the day." He explained as he referred to that time in their past when they lived from motel room to motel room (always reapplying the protection traps) as they moved from one case to the next. It wasn't much different for him now but it seemed like Kensi had forgotten about those protections since he found no sign of them in her apartment when he first arrived.

Once Kensi knew what she was looking for exactly, it was easy for her to find the little traps in the front rooms. She shook her head at the mere thought of her bypassing those traps as easily as she did as she made her way back to Dean.

"I wasn't expecting a visit from you." She stated as her greeting back into the room before she headed to her kitchen. She had noticed the lack of glasses so she decided to go collect some for them. Sometimes they used them and sometimes they didn't but she'd rather grab them while she was sober.

Dean shrugged as he put together his weapons; he knew not to have them around when either of them were drunk. "Yeah well, unfortunately this isn't a social call."

The brunette gave her guest a perplexed look as she walked back to join him. "Everything okay?" She questioned as she placed the glasses down on the now clear coffee table as he pushed his weapons bag underneath one of her end tables (she noticed that a second bag was already placed there).

"I don't know, you tell me." Dean stated with a pointed look as his hands moved to grab the food and the alcohol he had bought before coming over.

It was Kensi's turn to shrug. "Everything's fine, why wouldn't it be?" Even before she answered she knew he wasn't going to buy her excuse. If Deeks could tell when she _wasn't fine_ then there is no way that she could hide it from Dean. The hunter was just too damn good at reading strangers so reading her was like a walk in the park.

Dean scoffed as he opened one of the bottles. "Normally I'd let that excuse slide if it weren't for the call we got from Hetty yesterday." He declared after pouring them a glass each.

Kensi's hands froze just as she was about to make a grab for the food. "Hetty called?"

The hunter nodded. "Yup and you know if _Hetty_ has to call us then it's something she deems as _top_ priority." He continued as he unpacked their dinner since Kensi hadn't made a move to do so after he dropped the Hetty-bomb.

"You can't fix it Dean." Kensi stated with a sigh as she moved to take a seat beside Dean on her couch. She knew that her behavior was getting worse yet it never occurred to her that she had gotten so bad that her boss, her dear mentor, had to call in some backup to deal with her.

"Well I was hoping that with a few shots of liquid courage in your system, we could get to the root of the problem like old times." He explained before he took a huge swig of his drink.

Kensi rolled her eyes as she made a grab for her dinner instead of her drink. "And here I was hoping you'd go back to ignoring these moments like the plague." She really hoped that he would put this method behind him after the last time they had done it. It usually required one or both of them getting completely smashed while they verbally purged out everything that was bugging them. The alcohol gave them courage to touch upon subjects that they'd rather not speak of while sober and due to their inebriated state, most of the night would be forgotten.

Dean shook his head from side to side before he finished the remaining alcohol in his glass. "No can do Sweetheart because not only do we have to deal with your inner demons but we need to catch up and get rid of my inner demons too." He knew he didn't need to do this just for Kensi, he needed this for himself after everything he's dealt with in the last two months alone.

Kensi's brow furrowed, out of confusion. "I thought we did that the last time we saw each other." The last time they had participated in this alcohol-induced-purging-method was during Kensi's visit to Cicero, Indiana for Independence Day which also happened to be fourteen months after Sam Winchester went to Hell.

Dean scoffed as he poured himself another drink. "Oh believe me; _a lot_ has happened since then."

"Like what?" Kensi questioned just before she took her first bite of her dinner.

"How about the fact that my brother is back from Hell?" Dean nonchalantly stated which caused Kensi's jaw to stop during mid-chew.

She waited for Dean to take that statement back because that was a topic you just _don't _joke about but when he didn't, she quickly swallowed her food, downed her drink to help it go down faster, before she snapped her fingers for the original bottle.

"Gimme the bottle, I have a feeling it's going to be my best friend tonight." She stated with a straight face before Dean handed her a smaller yet brand new bottle. She immediately popped the top off of it before she guzzled down quite a bit of the liquid. Dean took that as his cue to grab his own bottle as he followed her actions.

They alternated between drinking and eating for a while before they were even deemed ready to touch upon those sketchy subjects of theirs. Usually whenever they were this drunk (and this is when they weren't in each other's company), they didn't have talking in mind but when it came to the hunter and the junior agent, when they engage in drunken confessions…all filters are gone. Their two worlds become one and since they are _who_ they are, there were no further confusions between them as they confessed it all.

Kensi confessed about how betrayed and used she felt after that horrible mission that completely shattered her. She wasn't expecting it nor was she expecting how she'd react to the aftermath of it but it tore her up from the inside out. She confessed on how helpless she felt when Deeks was _let go_ from his liaison position and how hurt she'd been when he wouldn't allow her to be there for him. If they weren't officially partners, they were at least still friends…right? She asked an intoxicated Dean that too but all he said, as sober as he can, was that he would have wanted her by his side no matter what if he was in Deeks' position but other than that, Dean remained silent. He continued to drink and eat, like her, while she went on about how used she felt after that mission and how hurt she felt by every member of the team. Dean could understand where she was coming from; to learn something like she had by the people she cared for, by the people she trusted her very life with, he would be surprised if it _didn't_ affect her on some level. He remembered how betrayed he felt when he found out that Sam, his own brother, was still hopped up on demon blood while working with that demonic bitch, Ruby, to get to Lilith back in 2009. That may have been an extreme when compared to Kensi's main op-issue but it was still the same; her _family_ betrayed her trust and they used her to fulfill a goal. Dean understood what it meant to do everything in order to get a job done but he _never_ used Kensi like that. He always found some way to warn her or to give her a heads up if he had an inkling that things could go down that path. Aside from the _one_ time that he unknowingly did that to her, he always made sure they had a system for those types of situations. At some point in his drunken state, Dean would have thought that Kensi was more hurt that _Deeks_ had _betrayed_ and _lied_ to _her_ like he had; he was still convinced, like he was during the summer, that there was _something_ going on between these two partners.

When Kensi felt like she spilled everything that she had kept bottled up inside of her for the better part of three weeks, she quickly urged Dean to take his turn before she passed out from all the alcohol consumption. She didn't want him to get off scotch-free when it came to their drunken confessions; she had to spill so now it was his turn. Dean didn't mind one point, usually he would but he'd consumed so much alcohol that he couldn't really care less so that's what he did; he told her _everything_. He told her how he discovered that Sam was back from Hell when a couple djinns (a type of genie) had found him in Cicero; he explained how he returned to hunting while still dating Lisa only to have her break up with him after an altercation that happened while he was a vampire. It seemed like every piece of news that he dropped on her topped the last. The junior agent wanted to ask so many questions by this point but it all just left her intoxicated mind speechless. He then revealed how Sam had been soulless since he was raised from Hell and how they had been working with Crowley (former King of the Crossroads and now King of Hell since Lucifer's lockdown) by capturing these alpha creatures in exchange for the return of Sam's soul since Crowley was the one that brought him back. Unfortunately that deal went south which led to the oldest Winchester bargaining with Death (the horsemen) for Sam's soul. Ultimately Dean got Sam's soul back which currently left the youngest Winchester in a coma back in South Dakota.

Kensi whistled. "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"You _really_ need to stop making deals." Kensi stated with a slur before she finished off her current bottle. Ever since Dean made his first deal with the crossroad demons back in 2007 for Sam's life, it seems like the older hunter finds himself in situations where some sort of deal is being made. That habit _really _needs to stop.

Dean scoffed after finishing off his drink. "Don't I know it."

Kensi sighed. "I guess that's why Sam's not here with you." Dean could only nod as he stared at his empty glass. "You should be with him, not me." She continued as her hands played with the empty bottle in her lap.

"You need me too Kens." Dean declared as he knocked shoulders with her a bit clumsily. "It also helps that you're family too."

Kensi rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

"Can I? I think I'm on the verge of passing out." Dean stated with a groan as he leaned back with his head resting on the back of her couch.

Kensi let loose a drunken giggle. "I thought you were a better drunk than this Dean."

Dean groaned once again as he brushed a hand over his tired face. "I would be if I wasn't running on four hours of sleep. I told you, I drove straight here once Bobby told me about Hetty's call." He stated with a slur before he watched Kensi get up without tipping over.

"Then that's our cue to call it a night." She declared a little loudly as she slowly headed towards her linen closet to grab a spare blanket for Dean; he'd be taking the couch again.

Kensi returned to the living room just in time to see Dean move the empty bottles away from him as best he could as he fought off his exhaustion for a few more minutes. He mumbled his thanks as she passed the blankets over to him. The chance to walk around a bit had sobered the brunette up just a bit but she was fighting off her exhaustion as she helped Dean settle in before they both knocked out prematurely.

"Feel better?" She asked and even in their inebriated states, they both knew that she wasn't just talking about his place on the couch.

Dean nodded. "I'm getting there, you?"

Kensi shrugged; she wouldn't know until she was sober if the method worked its magic on her. "Same."

Dean nodded once again as he sunk into the couch. "See you in the morning Kens."

"Night Dean."Kensi stated with a smile before she made her way out of the room, turning the light off as she went.

The junior agent giggled when she heard Dean's light snoring before she hit her room. She only managed to strip down to the bare essentials before she buried herself underneath her sheets, allowing herself to fall unconscious the moment her head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN #3: **And there you have it! Tension are still high between team members but Kensi has opened up to Dean!With confessions out of the way, how do you think Dean will help Kensi heal? What do you think about some of the things that were revealed between Dean and Kensi? PLEASE let me know in a review!

**A/N #4: **Here's a reminder which I hope you all didn't need but part 2 of the _Hawaii 5-0/NCIS: LA _crossover event aired tonight and it looks like the actor who played the former _SPN_ prophet Chuck is playing the role of the doctor on the run...while I wished that there was a buddy reunion between Sam Hanna and Steve McGarrett, I was definitely enjoying the jealousy that Deeks was exhibiting when it came to Kensi (commenting on her flirting with Danny as well as the alpha-battle of wits with Danny)...still amusing when faced with the end of the world. Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter and have a great Tuesday! (And don't forget next week's episode of _NCIS LA _as Densi goes undercover or this week's episode of _SPN_ when Castiel and Meg return!)

* * *

><p><strong>Originally Published: <strong>May 1, 2012


	4. Ch 3: Good Luck Gone Bad

"**Broken Bonds"**

**Chapter 3: Good Luck Gone Bad**

**A/N #1:** If you haven't heard, _Supernatural_ is returning for season 8 this Fall! This news calls for an early update celebration and since the day after tomorrow (May 6th) is my birthday, I figure I kill two birds with one stone when it comes to celebratory updates!

**A/N #2: **I just want to say thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story, I truly appreciate it and it brings a huge smile to my face! As always, I apologize for any grammatical errors present…I tried to correct them so just a heads up. Anyways, ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING:<strong> The case involved may seem familiar to _Supernatural_ fans but I'm going to add my own detail and twist to it so bare with me...the episode title will be at the end just so I don't spoil it for you by listing it now.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own _NCIS: Los Angeles_ or _Supernatural_. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place).

* * *

><p><strong>Full Summary<strong>: 2011: As the OSP team struggles for Kensi's forgiveness after lying to her; Hetty makes the decision that brings Dean Winchester in to save the agent, only to have them realize that there is an unlucky case in town for them. Suspicions increase within the team when Kensi works outside the agency yet it doubles when they realize who she's working with. Will Dean's presence disrupt the team's dynamic further or would realizations be made?

* * *

><p>*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Morning, After Dawn – Los Angeles, California – Dodger Stadium <strong>

The weather was perfect as the sun illuminated the dew covered field as chirping birds flew over it from time to time. Other than that, there was complete silence and desertion in the stadium; that is if you don't count the two men inside. One man was standing at the mound, with a bat in his hands as he waited for the automatic pitching machine to throw him another pitch. The second man sat in the stands with a dark hoodie covering him; his presence was completely unnoticed by the baseball player.

The player continued to hit his pitches with great precision, one right after another. After a week, it still completely amazed him how his luck could change.

The man in the stands made a sinister smile as he moved his outstretched hand a couple of times in a twisting motion. He was completely thrilled when the next pitch ended up breaking the player's bat, stunning the man completely.

As the player's attention was focused on his destroyed bat, the man in the stands made another hand gesture which caused the direction of the pitching machine to change. This change aimed the next pitch to the player's chest which caused the wind to be knocked right out of him.

Before the baseball player could even process what was happening, he was hit again in the chest which knocked him down to the ground. Realizing that he needed to get out of there, the player got up only to be killed with a fast ball hitting him right in the face; blood splattering around him.

The man in the stand chuckled as he watched the player's lifeless body slump to the ground while the pitching machine continued as if no one was killed. The murderous man was gone before the player's blood started to pool around his head.

* * *

><p>*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>One Hour Later – Los Angeles, California – Kensi's Apartment <strong>

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

Kensi groaned as the annoying noise resonated through her hung-over brain. She _really_ wished that she didn't have to go into work that day or better yet, she wished Dean's method didn't include the both of them being so smashed that their mental filters automatically turned off. It still surprised her how much alcohol they both had to consume in order to spill their guts so freely. Normally, she'd never allow herself to get that drunk.

She managed to get out of her bed after her second alarm went off five minutes after the first. She grabbed a couple of Advil tablets from her night stand before she stumbled towards her bathroom to take a shower. The routine was normal for the junior agent yet she had to remind herself not to make too much noise that would wake her guest.

Thirty minutes later, Kensi was showered, dressed and a little more awake by the time she quietly headed towards her kitchen. She had a feeling that she didn't have anything to eat in there but she figured she'd check first while she made some coffee.

In her rush to find something to eat, Kensi completely forgot about her guest until she heard a loud groan from the living room.

"Damn it Kens…can't a guy sleep in peace?" Dean grumbled as he pulled his blanket over his head to not only block the sunlight that was seeping through her blinds but to try to muffle the noise that she was making in the kitchen.

Kensi rolled her eyes as her coffeemaker beeped. "You can sleep all you want Dean, I on the other hand have to get to work." She stated as she filled her travel mug up and a regular mug for herself before she prepared one for him.

"Go in later." Dean suggested with his eyes still closed.

Kensi scoffed as she made her way to the living room with both coffee mugs in her hand. "And have Hetty on my ass? No thanks."

Dean immediately removed the blanket from his head as he heard her approaching. "Good point." He grumbled as he sat up, revealing that he was only donned in his black t-shirt and his boxers since he ridden himself of his jeans and long-sleeve shirt during the middle of the night.

As the hunter rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he noticed that Kensi was dressed simply in a pair of form-fitting jeans and a red layered long-sleeved top with a black tank top underneath it.

Dean took the proffered beverage before he took a careful sip of it as she moved back so that she was able to lean back against a wall (her body was still waking up after all). He gave a sigh of relief when the brew hit his taste buds; Kensi always did manage to make his coffee just right. Kensi smirked as she took a sip of her own coffee after getting Dean's silent approval.

"So when do you get off?" He asked after letting the coffee wake him up just a bit.

Kensi shrugged. "If I don't have a case then I should be back by six. So until then just make yourself at home or something while I'm gone." She explained as she gestured to their surroundings. Dean didn't even comment on how scattered everything looked now that the sunlight made its appearance. He's learned from his past visits that it didn't do him any good; she always ignored him when it came to keeping her place clean. You never know when you need to make a quick getaway and a cluttered place just makes it all the more difficult…just saying.

Dean exhaled deeply as he scratched the back of his neck with his free hand. "I might as well get up now then. I think there might be a job in town."

"What?" Kensi questioned while giving the hunter an incredulous look. "You've only been in town for less than twenty-four hours…how could you possible find a case already?"

The hunter chuckled as he placed his mug on the coffee table in exchange for the folded newspaper he got on his alcohol run the previous day. "It's called a paper Kensi, you should _really_ read it sometime."

The junior agent rolled her eyes. "I do read the paper." She defended as she raised her mug for another sip. "I just skim the headlines." She mumbled to herself just before she drank her brew.

His eyebrow arched challengingly at her before he motioned for her to take the paper. "Mhm. Well then this should help you out." He stated as she started to move towards him.

She accepted the paper after putting her mug on the coffee table just as Dean picked up his own mug. He took a sip of his coffee as he watched her rush through the paper. He rolled his eyes for her impatience before he directed her to the article he had circled on page two.

"_**Truck kills pedestrian in freak accident…Victim's a recent lottery winner.**_" She read the headline out loud before she started skimming through the article.

Dean nodded even though he knew that her attention was on the article. "It caught my eye while I was waiting for you yesterday." He said before he drank more of his coffee.

"What about it? It just looks like a case of good-luck-gone-bad or something." Kensi declared a few moments later, not really seeing what the big deal was…it just seemed like unfortunate timing for the victim.

The hunter gave his host a baffled look before he pulled it together. "Which just screams cursed object." He pointed out.

"Which you would know about." She immediately retorted back with a scoff before it fully registered in her brain what she was saying.

She remembered Dean telling her about the time he came into contact with a cursed rabbit's foot which gave the owner unbelievable good luck. Unfortunately the luck would turn deadly if the owner lost possession of the cursed foot. Come to think of it, Dean had won just under $50,000 by only playing with scratch tickets when he had the foot in his clutches.

He sighed. "Unfortunately yes. Either way, it doesn't hurt to check it out." He could see the wheels turning in her head as she continued to stare down at the article. He knew he already had her; she wouldn't risk the possibility of more people getting hurt or possibly killed over this (or her hesitance).

It was Kensi's turn to sigh as she folded the paper back up and exchanged it with her mug. "Alright, I'll try to pull the records up and get a look through them if you want. That is if I don't have a case waiting for me back at Ops."

Dean nodded, knowing that he couldn't really ask her of anything. He had to work with her agent limitations now so he wasn't going to have her stepping over boundaries that would raise a few flags on her file. "It's fine, do what you can. I'll do the usual."

"Okay and if I'm not on a case, maybe you could tell me what you learned over lunch." She suggested before finishing off her coffee and heading into the kitchen to ditch the mug and grab her travel mug. If she wanted to grab something to eat before work, she had to leave _very _soon.

"Sounds like a plan." Dean yelled back before he too finished off his coffee. He went straight for the kitchen to ditch his own mug and just when he was about to ask if she had any Advil, Kensi appeared with the bottle in her hand. He gave her a quick '_thanks'_ before he popped two pills into his mouth as she continued to gather her things in a hurry.

He watched her dash around her apartment (which amused him) as she yelled to him that he could use her shower, that she only had junk food in her kitchen and that her spare key could be found on her night stand in her room. They both knew that he didn't need a key to get _in _to the apartment but he definitely needed one if he planned on locking up after he left to do his investigative work.

After all that was said, the junior agent was rushing through her goodbye before she managed to get herself out the door.

Dean laughed at her rushed antics as he made his way towards his make-shift bed to retrieve the bag he hadn't touched last night; the bag he always carried with him when he moved to a new motel room. With everything he needed in that one bag, the hunter headed straight for the shower, something he desperately needed to wake himself up completely.

After his much needed shower, Dean raided the kitchen only to realize that Kensi wasn't kidding when she said she only had junk food in her cupboards. Normally he wouldn't mind but spending time with Lisa and Ben for a year did have him appreciating actual breakfasts so he decided to decline the junk food stash and head out for something to eat.

The hunter headed for the living room, turned the television on before he grabbed the bag that held all his weapons inside; he needed to clean his trusted custom engraved .45 before he hit the town. He was just finishing up and he was moments away from turning everything off when the news reporter stopped Dean in his tracks.

"_**No further news has been issued about the death of recently re-signed baseball player, Jacob Daniels, who was found dead at Dodger Stadium this morning.**_"

Dean tuned out the rest of the news reporter's broadcast as possible connections started flooding his head. He automatically shut everything off, placed the clip back into his gun before he made a dash to his car to get his suit.

Breakfast was going to wait; Dodger Stadium was calling.

* * *

><p>*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Later – Los Angeles, California – NCIS OSP Headquarters<strong>

Kensi headed straight for her desk once she arrived at work, her sunglasses firmly covered her eyes as her bag was slung over her shoulder. Everyone stayed clear of the junior agent once they saw the sunglasses as well as the fact that both her hands were full with her to-go breakfast; her travel mug filled with coffee and her breakfast burrito. Although everyone she passed would assume her sour mood was due to her behavior over the past three weeks, she was actually feeling better (lighter even) on the subject…it was just the hangover that was causing her mood. Even though she took some Advil earlier, it still didn't make all her hangover symptoms disappear but she would admit (only to herself) that Dean's method worked once again.

Once she reached her desk, she could immediately feel the eyes of her teammates on her as they watched her place her breakfast on her desk before dumping her bag.

"Rough night?" Deeks asked after clearing his throat. He tried calling her last night but he had no such luck once again. He was getting tired of this…he wanted _his_ partner back.

Kensi groaned as she took her sunglasses off. "Something like that." She mumbled as she dumped her sunglasses onto her desk before she drank some of her coffee.

"Did you go overboard or something?" Sam questioned as he eyed the brunette cautiously. He could tell that something was different with her yet he couldn't determine whether it was a good change or a bad one.

Kensi shrugged as she placed her mug down. "You could say that." She replied before she turned to Callen, who was keeping his attention on his morning paper. "Is Hetty or Eric in yet?"

"Eric is in Ops but I haven't seen Hetty yet." Callen said as he flipped the page in his newspaper. He only managed to look up at his male teammates for answers when he heard Kensi leave the bullpen as she made her way up to Operations. He only got confused looks before their eyes followed Kensi's movement up the stairs.

It was quiet, Kensi noticed, when she stepped into Operations only to find that it was practically deserted. Only the people who were assigned to Operations were present, which included both Eric and Nell.

Fortunately for Kensi, Eric and Nell were working on opposite sides of the room so the junior agent immediately made her way towards Eric.

Unknown to Kensi, Eric was expecting her after receiving a quick call from Deeks just before she entered Operations. Since this _phase_ of Kensi's started, the team had a silent agreement that if Kensi was specifically looking for one of them, then they would give her _target_ a heads up just to be on the safe side.

"Hey Eric, do we have a case?" The brunette asked lightly as she saddled up beside him.

Eric's brow furrowed, out of confusion. "Mhm, no. We have nothing active at the moment…why?" He questioned as he leaned back in his chair to have a better look at her.

Kensi sighed as she lowered herself so that her face was leveled with Eric's face. "I need a favor." She whispered as her mismatched eyes bore into his blue ones, causing the tech operator to gulp. "Can you get me everything you can on Troy Lafferty?"

That request only furthered his confusion. "Who?"

Kensi sighed once again. "A car accident victim…" That really didn't narrow things down for Eric so he just stared at her with a blank look which caused her to groan, "…who also just recently won the lottery." She further supplied and she was relieved when it appeared like a light bulb clicked on in his head.

"Oh him…wasn't that an open-and-shut case?" He asked as he wheeled himself into position.

"I want to make sure." She said as she straightened up and sidestepped him enough to allow him access to his computer terminal.

He had a feeling that there was something more to her request but he knew not to ask; not just because she was still mad at him (and the team) but he knew from past experiences that when she asked for intel like this, it was best not to ask questions until it was the right time.

"It's going to take some time but I'll see what I can dig up but I can't focus solely on it." He told her as he continued to type away at his computer as he started up all the search engines. He had to do this right if he wanted to stay below the radar; he just knew that this wasn't _work_ related.

Kensi nodded as she lowered herself down once again. "I understand. Just get me what you can, mainly on his death, by lunch." She declared in a whisper before she placed a kiss on his cheek. "Just like old times Eric…and you're forgiven." She whispered once again before she straightened up to walk out of Operations.

Eric's mind was reeling by the fact that he was forgiven and by what she meant exactly when she said _old times_. If it meant what he thinks it does, then he _really_ needs to keep his digging on the down-low.

* * *

><p>*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Later – Los Angeles, California – Dodger Stadium<strong>

It didn't matter whether the officials believed him to be FBI or not, Dean could _not_ get anywhere near the crime scene. Usually he'd just sneak his way in but that option wasn't possible with all the media personnel surrounding the stadium. The hunter couldn't afford to have his picture taken accidentally so sneaking in was a no-go.

He did manage to talk to someone from LAPD before the media frenzy caught wind of them. It wasn't much since Dean needed to _see_ the crime scene but the officer was useful. He told Dean where the body was being sent for autopsy…to a Rose Schwartz. After grabbing her address, Dean hit the road.

He made a quick call to Bobby along the way to update him about Kensi and the possible case. In return, the hunter got no news about his brother, which sucked but he wasn't going to let that mess with his head now. If this was a lead to a case then he was going in with a clear head (or as clear of one as he could get while battling a medicated hangover); he didn't want something happening to him before Sam got a chance to wake up.

In fifteen minutes time, Dean was already parking his Impala outside the building before he headed inside to see the Coroner. He wanted to get this over and done with as soon as he could so that he could go grab some lunch; he still hadn't eaten yet and that fact did not sit well with the hunter.

It wasn't hard to find autopsy but what he found still stunned him. He should be used to it but it just seemed like all the coroners he's come across were either really old or really young and in the case of Rose Schwartz, she was a petite, young and completely dedicated woman if her concentration was anything to go by.

The hunter observed the medical examiner from the door for a few more minutes before he made his presence known. "Rose Schwartz?"

She squeaked out of surprise as she immediately turned around to the source of her name. "Yes?"

Dean took that as his cue to enter the autopsy room. "I'm Agent Dean Anderson." He introduced himself as he flashed the medical examiner his FBI badge before stuffing it back into his inner jacket pocket. "I was told by the LAPD that you would be conducting the autopsy on the late Jacob Daniels."

"You mean the baseball player?" She questioned as she tried to clean up her workstation as discreetly as possible.

Dean nodded. "Yes. Am I too early for the report or…" He trailed off as he scanned the room only to come across one covered body on a metal table.

Rose perked up once she got the hint. "Oh no, I actually just finished." She stated as she led the _agent_ to the body he was focused on moments ago. "I didn't really need to run extensive tests to determine the cause of death so I would have been done sooner if I didn't have to go by procedure." She explained as she pulled the cloth away from the top portion of the body to reveal the battered face of Jacob Daniels.

Dean cleared his throat as he looked extensively at the battered face. He knew what a broken nose looked like but it seemed like his whole face was broken. "I see. They say that he had his head _bashed_ in." He stated as he brought up the information that he was told by the LAPD officer.

"It wasn't just that." Rose stated with a sigh as she pulled the cloth back to reveal the bruised torso. "It seems like he took two hits in the chest before he got one in the face." She stated as she pointed to the spidering bruises on his chest before pointing to the face, all while trying not to touch the body since she wasn't currently wearing gloves.

"Three baseballs?" Dean questioned as he took a closer look. Based on his assessment on the victim's face, he'd think that the guy may have a broken rib or two after the direct chest hit.

"That's my guess since there was an automatic pitching machine still running when the body was found." Rose supplied as she pulled the cloth back over the body after the agent had signaled that he was done looking.

"You wouldn't happen to have the crime scene photos would you?" He charismatically asked, hoping that will do the trick for him.

Eager to help the _agent_, Rose scurried over to her computer. "I can do you one better." She declared as she headed back to him with a file containing the full reports in her hands.

Dean gave Rose an appreciative smile as he accepted the file. He noticed that the file included not only her autopsy report but multiple crime scene reports (rough copies it seems) from the different officers on the scene. Fortunately for the hunter, the crime scene photos and the autopsy photos were also included with those reports.

Before he could analyze the photos for anything the officers missed, Rose interrupted him; "So why is the FBI interested in this?"

"A guy gets himself killed by a pitching machine…wouldn't that grab your attention?" He asked lightly, hoping that she wouldn't notice that he diverted her question by asking her one instead.

Rose gave a soft smile. "I guess so."

"His bat was smashed? How fast does a baseball have to be to smash a bat?" Dean stated moments later after looking at one of the crime scene photos. It was a long shot of the body lying face down in the pooling blood with the destroyed baseball bat just out of reach of the blood pool. A few wood splinters were found in the blood pool yet the bat itself was clean of the substance.

"Well the machine seemed to be set at the highest level which could refer to any speed but judging by his two chest bruises, they were going _very_ fast." Rose explained as best she could since she was still confused on why someone would be practicing with speeds that no human could replicate during a game.

Dean nodded his head to acknowledge that he had heard her while his attention was still on the file's contents. A few of the handwritten/semi-erased side notes struck a chord with the hunter and he took that as his cue to leave. He never liked overstaying his welcome while he was playing a federal agent.

"One more question before I need to head out…did you happen to be the coroner who autopsied on Troy Lafferty?" He asked, taking a huge risk by even asking her about an _unrelated _case but he figured that she's been cooperative so far so why not take that chance and simply ask her. It could save him some trouble in the long run.

Rose's brow furrowed as she tried to match the name to the body. "The lottery winner from the car accident?" She asked a few moments later and she was instantly pleased with her guess when Dean confirmed that she was right. Her instant gratification began to slip once she realized that she hadn't worked on that case. "No I wasn't but that poor man wasn't in very good shape when we got him. My colleague needed the victim's dental records in order to identify the body since it exploded before anyone could react to the crash." She explained with a grimace as she remembered that this crispy body was the only one that passed this autopsy room in the last month.

"I see…do you mind if I take this?" He asked, gesturing to the Jacob Daniels file in his hand.

Rose smiled as she insisted that he take the file. She could only wish that she could help him further by providing the Troy Lafferty file but she didn't have access to it anymore, not since the LAPD had closed the case.

Dean chuckled just a little before he tucked the file underneath his arm. He gave his thanks to the medical examiner before bidding her ado.

It wasn't until Dean was secure in his car, the Jacob Daniels file in the passenger seat, did he make the call.

"_Hello?_" She answered a little out of breath and normally the hunter would tease her for it but now wasn't the time for it.

"Hey Kens, add another to the list. There is definitely _something_ going on."

* * *

><p>*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Episode Disclaimer: <strong>Any recognizable _Supernatural _aspects/dialogue comes from [7x08 – "Season Seven, Time for a Wedding!"]. No Becky and no Garth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN #3: **And there you have it! Dean and Kensi go their separate ways yet they are working together to solve a possible case. Do you think they could do it without getting Kensi into any trouble? Will any of her teammates catch on to her _solo_ case? Let me know what you think in a review!**  
><strong>

**A/N #4: **I hope everyone watched _SPN_ 7x21 tonight since many characters are returning for the final episodes. Don't forget to watch 3x22 of_ NCIS: LA_ on Tuesday because we get to see Densi go undercover as a married couple! The promo alone has me all psyched for it! **Anyways, thanks again for reading this update everyone and have a great weekend!**

* * *

><p><strong>Originally Published: <strong>May 4, 2012**  
><strong>


	5. Ch 4: Pulling Some Strings

"**Broken Bonds"**

**Chapter 4: Pulling Some Strings  
><strong>

**A/N #1: **Here I am, once again with another update for you! You know if I keep this up, I won't have any more to give you in such a short amount of time. Well, either way, **thank you **everyone for reading, reviewing and well, basically showing interest into this crossover, it truly means the world to me! =D

**A/N #2: **OH MY GOSH! I don't know about you fans but I _love_ the way tonight's episode played out for Densi…there was just so much going on that we never get to see with them...it was a very nice change up. If you want somewhat more detailed version of my thoughts on 3x22, check out my LJ account (the link is on my profile page).

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own _NCIS: Los Angeles_ or _Supernatural_. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place).

* * *

><p><strong>Full Summary<strong>: 2011: As the OSP team struggles for Kensi's forgiveness after lying to her; Hetty makes the decision that brings Dean Winchester in to save the agent, only to have them realize that there is an unlucky case in town for them. Suspicions increase within the team when Kensi works outside the agency yet it doubles when they realize who she's working with. Will Dean's presence disrupt the team's dynamic further or would realizations be made?

* * *

><p>*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Late Morning, Before Noon – Los Angeles, California – NCIS OSP Headquarters <strong>

There were no active cases that the team needed to focus on once the day officially began but that didn't mean they had a free day at the office.

Paperwork seemed to be piling in for the team as they remained at their desks to work it all out.

What surprised the men though was that Kensi had remained in her desk after returning from Ops. Over the past three weeks, usually when all three of the men were in the bullpen, Kensi was nowhere near them but she always seemed to manage to finish the paperwork that was required of her. So it threw Deeks, Callen and Sam off their game when she returned from Ops to not only eat her breakfast burrito but she also participated in their morning updates with one another. Although she only asked the questions and offered her attention to them, the guys didn't care because it was a hell of a lot better than where they were with her previously.

That only caused them to wonder what changed in Kensi to allow her to start involving herself with the team once again. They didn't push for an answer though; they didn't want to do more harm than good when it came to the brunette.

So as the morning progressed, the two sets of partners helped each other out when it came to the paperwork as they tried to get their massive piles diminished before the day was over. Nobody seemed more eager than Kensi to get the paperwork done, which didn't seem odd since she disliked that part of her job; it was no secret that she was more of an adrenaline junkie then a pencil-pusher.

Things seemed to take an interesting turn when the silent bullpen was instantly filled with Kensi's ringtone a few moments after she left her desk to refill her coffee. At first the guys didn't think it was her cell phone to begin with but that was until Callen noticed that her phone was flashing on her desk as it played the chorus of AC/DC's _Highway to Hell_.

"Uh Kens, since when did you change your ringtone?" Deeks asked his partner just as she rushed passed his desk with her newly filled travel mug in hand. The detective didn't see why she was rushing until he turned around just in time for Kensi to snatch her phone out of Callen's hands.

"I didn't." She replied (not elaborating on the fact that the ringtone is specialized for her calls involving that part in her past) and before any of them could argue that statement, she had already accepted the call. "Hello?"

"_Hey Kens, add another to the list. There is definitely _something_ going on._" Dean immediately stated over the phone which caused Kensi to tense up; she didn't like what that statement implied.

"What do you mean?" She questioned as she placed her mug back onto her desk before she moved out of the bullpen (away from prying ears) and over to the couch.

Dean groaned over the line and she could only imagine that he ran a frustrated hand through his short hair. "_I mean that another body was found this morning with his face smashed in by a pitching machine at Dodger Stadium._"

"I'm sorry what?"

"_Wait you haven't heard? It's all over the news._" He declared with a bit of shock laced through his voice. He knew there was a chance that she would think the two victims were connected but to hear that she hadn't even heard of the guy's death stunned the hunter.

Kensi rolled her eyes. "I've been doing paperwork all morning."

The hunter scoffed. "_Figures…anyways he was a recently re-signed baseball player by the name of Jacob Daniels…think you could have Eric pull some things up on him by the time we meet. I managed to snag his file when I checked the body._" He continued as he fought off the temptation to take the file from the passenger seat and read through it while he was still parked in front of the coroner's office.

The junior agent exhaled deeply. "Yeah…I'll see what I can do. You want to meet in about an hour? I'll text you the address after I talk with him." She suggested after taking a glance at her watch.

"_Yeah, that sounds like a plan. Do you think you can free yourself for the afternoon? I might need a partner when I go interview a lead._" He asked because he really didn't want to do the job solo. It didn't have to do with Dean's capabilities to do the job, it's just that going solo would remind him of Sam being comatose in Sioux Falls and if he had Kensi, then he could pretend that it was just them like back in the day (except with them being older and wiser of course).

Kensi sighed as she silently prayed that she could go along with him. "I'll have to ask Hetty first but can I ask what kind of lead?"

"_Not __completely __sure __but __it's __the type where I need to still wear this monkey suit._" Dean confessed with a laugh. "_Jeans definitely _won't_ cut it._"

Kensi had to muffle her giggles so that she wouldn't alert her team in the bullpen. "I get it, I'll grab something. I better go."

"_Me too and it's your turn to buy._" He piped in as he referred to the fact that he paid for dinner last night and that it was her turn to choose.

Kensi rolled her eyes. "I know. Later." She stated quickly before she ended the call and headed back to the bullpen.

"Who was that?" Deeks questioned as soon as he noticed that his partner wasn't on her cell anymore.

"No one to worry about." She quickly stated as she breezed by them as she made her way back up to Operations.

Deeks brow furrowed as he followed Kensi's movement up the stairs once again. "Then why is she in a hurry?" He questioned before he looked between Callen and Sam for an answer.

Sam could only shrug since he found himself wishing that Kensi was back to being pissed at them instead of being all scattered with answers like she seemed to be that morning.

"Is it just me, or does Kensi act like she's working on an active case?" Callen questioned out loud yet he was internally hoping that he was wrong because he never liked it when his team members hid things like that from him.

* * *

><p>*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Minutes Later – NCIS OSP Headquarters – Operations <strong>

With a tight schedule to keep, Kensi breezed right on through Operations until she found the tech operator that she was looking for. Unfortunately for the junior agent, he wasn't alone this time.

She quickly made her way towards them before she made a fast greeting. Eric and Nell were hesitant to return the greeting but they did so only to have it followed by a rapid request by Kensi to speak with Eric alone. Nell gave Kensi a skeptically look before she just shrugged her shoulders and left the two of them to their business; she just pushed Kensi's speedy behavior to either her coffee or her sugar high that she's known for.

"I got another name for you." Kensi whispered once she deemed their area to be clear of eavesdroppers.

Eric's eyes dilated out of surprise as he swiveled his chair around to face her. "What? But what about the first name? I'm just about finished with it." He exclaimed; he was almost done skimming through the files he found on Troy Lafferty and let's just say he wasn't such a lucky guy before he won the lottery.

Kensi grinned as she gave Eric's shoulder a squeeze. "Good I still need it but I need you to do the same thing with this second name." She cut him off before he was able to argue. "I will explain in an hour Eric, I just need you to run the names and see if there is a connection."

Eric sighed. "What's in an hour?"

Kensi lowered herself once again so that her face was leveled with his. "That's when you're going to be video chatting with me while I'm at the Boatshed." She declared in a whisper as she conveyed through her mismatched eyes how important this was.

"Kensi." He grumbled, not liking all this deliberate secrecy within the team. Before he could handle it when it wasn't being brought to attention but now, he wasn't so sure at the moment.

"_One_ hour then you'll know." She promised before she told him to look up what he can on Jacob Daniels before she walked out of Operations, in search of Hetty.

* * *

><p>*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Minutes Later – NCIS OSP Headquarters – Hetty's Office <strong>

Hetty Lange was sitting at her desk, looking through a few pending cases, when she felt a presence in her office.

"What can I do for you Miss Blye?" The operations manager asked without removing her eyes from her files. She didn't have to know the junior agent long in order to recognize the noises she made when she walked; the simple fact that Hetty had detected a slight flowery scent in the air was also a key giveaway that she wasn't dealing with any of her male agents.

Kensi fumbled to place her phone in her pocket when Hetty acknowledged her presence; she had just finished texting Dean the Boatshed's address when she arrived at her boss' office.

When no words could escape the junior agent's mouth, Hetty decided to move this along. "Would this have something to do with what Eric has been working on for you this morning?" She questioned as she finally looked to her agent with a raised eyebrow. She may not know the details discussed between the two but Hetty knew that it was something worth looking into if Eric's typical computer usage (sans case) had increased.

Kensi gulped, not really sure what to say. Was this _Hetty the boss_ she was dealing with or was it _Hetty the family friend_ that was in front of her?

"Or does this have to do with Dean?" The older woman questioned once again, making sure she made no indication on how she felt on the subject through her body language.

Kensi sighed, not seeing a point in delaying the conversation any further. "A bit of both actually."

Hetty gave a slow understanding nod. "I see…how much trouble are we talking about here?"

"No trouble." Kensi retorted quickly which earned her a skeptical look from her boss. "Okay, not that much trouble." She corrected as her hand snaked around the back of her neck, a nervous habit she had when hunting was discussed. "Apparently there is a job in town and he's currently pursuing it…with some assistance from me."

"And Eric." Hetty added in as she processed Kensi's words.

The junior agent nodded. "Well to be fair, Eric doesn't _know_ that Dean is here."

"I see." Hetty said before she gestured to Kensi to have a seat.

Kensi remained silent as she took a seat; she wished that Hetty would give her something to work with because it just seemed like the junior agent was talking to a robot replica of her boss.

"He is aware that I didn't call him to do a job, correct?" Hetty asked a few moments later yet they both knew that she wanted to add the words _'I called him for you' _to that statement. It was clear in her eyes that she would have said it if they weren't where they were.

Kensi gave Hetty a soft smile. "Yes and while I appreciate the gesture Hetty, I _really_ do but you can't really ask him to just sit back when there is a case in his own backyard, so to speak. And with Sam currently out of the game, Dean's got no one to back him up on this one." She defended, hoping that Hetty would see things her way for once instead of worrying about following the rules. Sometimes rules were meant to be broken if it meant saving lives.

Hetty sighed as she remembered her brief talk with her cousin two days ago before she told him about Kensi. "I'm aware of the situation."

Kensi slowly placed her elbows on Hetty's desk as she leaned in closer towards her boss. "Then you can understand why I _need_ to help him." She pleaded as she allowed Hetty to see through her eyes, with no walls up, how much this meant to her. "Just excuse me for the day and I'll work with Dean to get this all wrapped up as soon as possible and with Eric's help, it could be done faster than Dean's use to." She suggested with a slight plea still in her voice. She hoped that Hetty could understand (either through her words or her expression) that this wasn't just about Dean needing a partner for a job, this was about Kensi needing faith brought back to her when it came to partnerships. She needed to reassure herself that not all partnerships are doomed to fail, that they could overcome all obstacles and still remain united as one. She knows she could get that feeling back by working with Dean again and maybe then she could work with Deeks again without any anger (on her part) standing between them.

It felt like it's been hours as the silence continued between them yet maybe five minutes had only passed as Kensi waited for Hetty's decision. She didn't see why Hetty couldn't just dismiss her for the day like she had done with Callen or with Sam. She let Callen go lone wolf on the team while they were dealing with the mission that ended with Moe Dusa's death and she had let Sam stay on the case when Amanda Rehme was kidnapped and buried alive by a set of brothers from her old summer camp. Hetty _knew_ about her past with Dean (not all the sordid details but she knew _what_ they did for a living), so what was with all the hesitation?

Protocols were what was stopping Hetty from quickly agreeing with Kensi. This wasn't like the last time that Kensi worked with Dean on a job; she wasn't a teenager anymore…she is a federal agent now. She can't easily bypass the rules that she has to enforce every day since she joined NCIS. It just wasn't that simple but the fact that Kensi is part of the OSP division of NCIS did mean that she was practically a ghost. Dean, on the other hand, was another factor because if they weren't careful, he could end up on the _real _FBI's radar which would put all his hard work into faking his death be for nothing. They _had_ to be smart about this.

And who better to make sure it went flawlessly than for the queen agent herself to lend a hand, alongside her supreme hacker?

Hetty sighed when it was apparent that her heart had made the decision long before her head. "Alright but I would need a verbal report from you Kensi." She sternly stated but the quizzical look on the junior agent's face pushed Hetty to clarify her reasons. "To put my mind at ease because if I remember correctly, you haven't been on a case like this in a very long time."

Kensi shrugged as a smile slowly grew on her face. "Well it's like riding a bike for me."

Hetty gave a soft laugh as she watched Kensi's happiness increase as the idea of her freely working with Dean settled it; she hadn't seen Kensi that happy since before that betraying mission. The older woman quickly cleared her throat before they were both swept away due to the growing happiness. "Well either way, keep me in the loop…to a point."

Kensi smirked; she was so use to Hetty knowing things before they crossed the team's mind that she found it interesting that she was in a situation where the tables seemed to be turned.

"Well you better get ready before I change my mind." Hetty stated as she stood up, prompting Kensi to do the same. "Meet me in the armory when you're done changing." She stated before she left her office to grab the things she believed the hunting duo may need for their own operation.

Kensi took Hetty's departure as her cue to head to wardrobe; she needed something suitable to where since her current attire simply wasn't going to fly with Dean Winchester and his cover.

After already having the perfect outfit in mind, Kensi was all dressed and out of the changing room in ten minutes. She was in the black form-fitting casual dress that she wore when her childhood friend, Anna Kline, came to visit a little over a year ago with the same beige heels that she wore. Instead of the ponytail she arrived with, her hair was now down with a few of its strands being held back by a small clip. She immediately grabbed the matching purse before she made her way towards the bullpen.

The clicking of her heels could not go unnoticed by the men seated at their desks.

"Whoa, what's the occasion?" Callen questioned since Deeks' was failing at keeping his stunned expression in check. The detective remembered when Kensi wore that exact outfit just after returning from his first undercover mission after accepting Hetty's job proposal as the team's liaison officer. Why was she wearing it now?

Kensi worked to get what she needed out of her bag and into her purse as she ignored the curious glances from her teammates; she was pressed for time. "Lunch date." She answered without missing a beat.

Deeks' frowned. "I thought we're all having lunch here since we've got a ton of paperwork to get through."

"I'll do mine later. Bye guys." She declared before she grabbed what she needed and headed straight for the armory.

Sam's eyes trailed after the junior agent. "If she's doing it later then why is she taking her bag _with_ her?" He interjected as he returned his attention to the others when Kensi was no longer in his line of sight.

Callen sighed, his mind whirling with possibilities. "Something's not right."

Unknown to the three of them, Hetty was equipping the mysterious agent with gadgets that she thought would better help them along the case. After five minutes, Kensi was equipped with her tablet (to keep in contact with Eric), two earwigs (one for herself and Dean), a smaller gun to conceal in the purse (since her normal weapon wouldn't be a suitable option) and a few of those customized makeup items that were weapons in disguise.

All she had to do now was go grab some lunch before she has to meet up with Dean. So the question is…where to go for some take-out?

* * *

><p>*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Episode Disclaimer: <strong>Any recognizable _Supernatural _aspects/dialogue comes from [7x08 – "Season Seven, Time for a Wedding!"]. No Becky and no Garth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN #3: **And there you have it; a chapter dedicated to Kensi's side of the story. Will the team catch on to Kensi's mysterious behavior? How will Kensi's lunch _date_ go with Dean? How deep is that connection between Kensi/Eric? Let me know what you think of those questions and of the chapter/story in general in a review! I love reading what you have to say so thank you once again for giving this story a chance! Happy Tuesday everyone!

* * *

><p><strong>Originally Published: <strong>May 8, 2012


	6. Ch 5: Boatshed Brainstorm

"**Broken Bonds"**

**Chapter 5: Boatshed Brainstorm**

**A/N #1:** I can't believe it's already been a week and that the 2hr finale for _NCIS: LA _was tonight (_SPN _has its finale this Friday)! My brief thoughts are below but like I promised, here is another update. I hope you enjoy because I might delay updates since my new semester started yesterday.

**A/N #2: **I just want to say **thank you so much** for all the readers/reviewers/alerters/favoriters for taking an interest in this story! It means the world to me and I truly appreciate it from the bottom of my heart =D

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own _NCIS: Los Angeles_ or _Supernatural_. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place).

* * *

><p><strong>Full Summary<strong>: 2011: As the OSP team struggles for Kensi's forgiveness after lying to her; Hetty makes the decision that brings Dean Winchester in to save the agent, only to have them realize that there is an unlucky case in town for them. Suspicions increase within the team when Kensi works outside the agency yet it doubles when they realize who she's working with. Will Dean's presence disrupt the team's dynamic further or would realizations be made?

* * *

><p>*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Noon – Los Angeles, California – Boatshed <strong>

Dean, with a new cup of coffee in his hand, had all the files he rounded up that morning all spread out on the table (near the plasma screen) when Kensi walked in as her heels clicked against the wooden floorboards. He had already been at the Boatshed for about twenty-five minutes at this point; time spent checking in with Bobby (no news on Sam) and reading over the intel while making necessary notes along the way.

He rushed to make some room on the table when he noticed that Kensi wasn't walking in empty handed nor was she wearing the simple outfit she had on when he saw her a couple of hours ago. She was still wearing a simple outfit yet it had this professional vibe to it as she held her duffel bag in one hand while the other was carrying their lunch.

Dean instantly made a grab for the food bag.

Kensi rolled her eyes. "Sorry for the delay, you wouldn't believe the line at _Biggerson's_." She explained as she placed her duffel bag on the coffee table while Dean started to unpack their lunch.

"It's fine. It gave me time to look over what I got on Jacob Daniels." He informed her as he came across the lunch package with the double bacon cheeseburger. His mouth was practically watering when the delicious smell finally hit his nostrils. He was starving.

"Did you find out what we're dealing with?" She asked as she headed towards the coffee maker to pour herself another cup. She had left her empty travel mug in her car. She then made her way to the seat that had her chicken breast sandwich combo in front of it since Dean was already seated and digging into his burger.

"I figured out it's not a cursed object." He declared after he swallowed his first bite. Kensi knew not to expect him to continue when he immediately dived in for another bite.

"How can you be certain? For all we know, Eric may have found a connection between our two victims." Kensi pointed out just before taking a bite out of her own sandwich.

"I haven't." Eric interjected just before his face appeared on the plasma screen in front of the eating duo. The tech operator found it amusing that he caught them both during mid-bite.

Dean gave Eric a skeptical look as he chewed his current burger bite. "Do you always do that?" He questioned, referring to the fact that Eric just popped up out of nowhere with no warning whatsoever.

Eric shrugged; he was pretty use to it after all his time spent at NCIS. "Pretty much."

Kensi smirked to Dean. "You get use to it after a while." She told the hunter before she drank a sip of her coffee.

"I see." The hunter slowly stated as he looked between the two NCIS employees. He's only met Eric a couple of times in the past due to the hacker's history with Ash (who was currently living it up in his hangover-free Heaven).

"Carry on Dean." Hetty's voice was heard before she was seen standing beside Eric. While the operations manager was standing, it seemed like they were having this video chat via one of the computer terminals in Operations and not on the massive screen.

Dean smirked; he had a feeling that Hetty couldn't resist staying in the dark. "You tagging in too Hetty?"

Hetty sighed; she knew that it was a bad idea to get involved like this but she couldn't just let the trio deal with the case on their own. "I'm just observing for the moment so do carry on."

Dean chuckled under his breath before he took a needed sip of his coffee. "If you insist. Anyways the score is…guy wins Powerball but he gets squished by a truck. The coroner didn't tell me much about the victim, Troy Lafferty, but she did tell me quite a bit about Jacob Daniels, our second guy who went from the bench to the Majors only to have his _face _be the catcher's mitt a week later." Dean summarized before he took another bite of his burger.

As Dean was talking, Eric put up photos of both victims onto the side of the screen. He had their driver's license photos pop up before their autopsy photos appeared.

"And there is no connection between them?" The junior agent asked as she looked between the photos before looking to Eric; she knew that Dean couldn't answer her at the moment, what with his mouth full of food and all.

"Nothing obvious is connecting the two but I'm cross-referencing both of their records as we speak. Hopefully we'll get a hit soon." Eric replied with clear disappointment laced in his voice as he enviously watched Dean and Kensi eat their lunch (he wasn't allowed to have food up in Operations anymore).

"It seems as though their dreams came true before their death." Hetty piped in as she read over what she could of the victim's files over Eric's shoulder.

"Which is another reason why I think we are dealing with a crossroads demon." Dean stated before throwing a few French fries into his mouth.

Kensi gave the hunter an incredulous look as he devoured the last of his burger. "Again?"

Dean nodded slowly yet she could see it in his eyes that he didn't like the idea of them going up against _crossroads _demons, especially not with the history he's had with them.

Kensi groaned as she fought back the urge to run her fingers through her hair. "But that doesn't make sense. You said so yourself that Daniels died just a _week_ after he was signed to the Majors. Demon deals have that whole ten year time frame clause going for them." She stated as her eyes remained on the hunter across from her.

"And when it comes to Lafferty, the Powerball records show that he won a week before his death." Eric interjected, which brought the attention of Dean and Kensi to return back to the plasma screen.

"Exactly, so what kind of idiot would make a deal like that?" Kensi stated with a huff as she crossed her arms over her chest; her almost-finished sandwich was left in its package.

Dean gave the junior agent a bemused expression for her pseudo-childish reaction before his serious expression took over. "Are you forgetting that I made a deal _knowing_ I only had a year left to live?" He deadpanned as he referred to the time back in 2007 when he made a deal to bring Sam back to life after he was stabbed in the back during one of Azazel's sick competitions between his _children_. If he wasn't a Winchester, he probably would have gotten ten years with his contract but because he was a notorious hunter, the demons wanted his soul badly and they wanted it fast.

Kensi gasped; slightly offended that Dean would even think for a second that she'd forget such an event that changed everything for the hunter. "Of course I haven't forgotten…but what's your point?" She ended with a sigh when Dean's serious expression never wavered.

"Desperation could be a _powerful_ motivator Miss Blye." Hetty added in moments later when it was obvious that Dean wasn't going to say anything; he kept on eating his fries or he was drinking his coffee.

"It definitely seems like it. Both Lafferty and Daniels seemed to have hit rock bottom in their lives." Eric stated before he stated clicking in a few commands before a ton of documents come up on screen, signalling to the duo in the Boatshed that they were in for a major information overload when it came to their two victims.

It turned out that Troy Lafferty was a very unlucky man. He was a thirty-five year old college drop-out who just got fired from his third job that month before he managed to win the lottery. Apparently his lack of post-secondary education was due to the fact that his girlfriend was pregnant, only to have a miscarriage after six months due to complications with said girlfriend's health. Lafferty had dropped out so that he could work full-time to support his growing family but he was having financial issues before and after his pregnant girlfriend so staying afloat was proving to be difficult for him. After separating from his grieving girlfriend (she irrationally blamed him for the miscarriage) and after receiving many pink slips, Lafferty managed to get a position at a temp agency but he never managed to stay on a job for long periods of time. It was getting so bad that he was at risk of losing his apartment before he managed to hit the jackpot. It's a shame that he only had a week to relish in his new fortune before he got squashed and burned by a truck.

Thirty-one year old Jacob Daniels, on the other hand, seemed to have luck on his side since he was a kid. At seventeen, he managed to score a baseball scholarship which ultimately led him to be drafted onto a team. By the time he was twenty-three, he was the hottest player of the league until he obtained an injury that placed him back on the bench. Due to his slow recovery time, he was pushed down to the minor leagues with little hope of being signed to the big leagues again when his contract ended. It seemed that Daniels' deal was to not only get resigned to the Majors but to have no trace of his injury on his body as he showed signs of being as fit as he was before his accident. Doctors commented in his medical file on how it was a miracle. So the papers were drawn and Daniels was signed back into the big leagues after being benched for eight years. Unfortunately for him, he was killed before he got to play one game as a Major league player again.

The hunting duo didn't interrupt as Eric summarized the victims' pasts; their attentions glued to the screen as they took all the information in, hoping that something could help them in any way when it came to the case. At times they would eat a bit more of their food but their eyes never strayed from the screen for long.

"You didn't know that when you were thinking demon deals." Kensi directed at Dean a few moments after Eric had finished.

"No I wasn't." Dean stated before he finished off his coffee; he was just mainlining the beverage at this point since he had a feeling he wasn't going to get much sleep until the case was over.

"Then why-" Kensi stopped as she watched Dean grab a folder from his pile and rifle through its pages before he pushed one of the files over to her side of the table.

"Read the slightly erased notes on the side." He stated as he pointed to the margins of a few crime scene reports, written by different officers, for Dodger Stadium.

The junior agent gave the hunter a quizzical look before she took the files and looked over the margins of each page. There were a few solid pen markings that used street slang but then there were a few slightly erased notes just on the edges (in a spot that wouldn't be noticeable on a few quick look-throughs). When she got a better look at the faded words, her eyes widened before she frantically checked the other pages of the reports. She stared at the pages in disbelief as multiple officers seemed to have made the same observation yet they included the tidbit unofficially due to its irrelevance. Then again, law enforcement officers wouldn't think that the smell of rotten eggs at a crime scene would mean more than spoiled food being present.

"Sulfur." Kensi stated as she read _slight rotten egg smell_ (or some variant of the description being present) in practically all of the faded observations.

Dean smirked when Kensi finally found the tip they needed. "How much do you want to bet that the scene of the car accident was also reeking in the stuff?"

"Eric can you-" Kensi didn't need to finish the request as Eric was already searching for the report the moment Dean had mentioned it.

"Already on it…pulling up the report now." With a few more clicks from his keyboard, Eric had Lafferty's car accident report showing on the plasma screen.

Kensi immediately started to read its contents as Dean stared in awe at the screen.

"Is there anything you _can't_ pull up onto the screen?" The hunter asked the tech operator with a mischievous yet calculated glint in his eye.

Eric shrugged as a slow smile formed on his face. "If there is an electronic version of something, _I_ will find it." He smugly stated; he always loved that he could find things that people would think were impossible to find.

"So is it possible-"

"Found it!" Kensi shouted excitedly which unfortunately cut Dean's question off. The hunter held off asking his question as he watched the brunette's excitement slowly overtake her so with a flip of his hand, he gave her permission to carry on, which she gladly did. "A few notes were mentioned about a rotten egg odor being present on the site but they all assumed that it was caused by something in his car. The car was so damaged and torched that they couldn't tell what personal items were in the car with him to begin with." She exhaled deeply after saying that all in one go. She had a feeling that whatever Dean was going to say before her discovery was something worth hearing (so she didn't want to take longer than necessary just in case he forgot his train of thought).

Dean smirked due to her actions and her discovery. "The smell just proves that a demon was present at both crime scenes." He stated as his eyes remained on the crime scene photos of the car crash that were on the plasma screen. The presence of sulfur was all they needed to prove that a demon was involved. They just now had to _identify_ the demon that was involved.

"Dean, what were you about to ask Mr Beale before?" Hetty questioned, speaking for the first time since this whole exchange began. She truly meant it when she stated that she was only present for observational purposes.

Dean snapped his attention back to Hetty and Eric's portion of the screen. "Oh, I was just wondering if he could access any security footage from inside Dodger Stadium. If he could do that for the car accident too then that'd be awesome but I figured the stadium would be a better option." He asked since the thought had been on his mind since he left the stadium. Usually he would break in and check the feeds if he had to but with Dodger Stadium being as well-known as it is, it wouldn't be a viable option for the hunter.

Eric gave an understanding nod into the webcam before he started up another search. "I'll get right on it. Anything specific I should be looking for?"

Dean shook his head from side to side. "Just keep your eyes open for anything."

"You think a demon would be dumb enough to be caught on camera?" Kensi stated with a skeptical look plastered on her face. She knew that demons had to be smarter than that if they were to keep their existence hidden from hunters.

Dean smirked at Kensi as he shrugged his shoulders. "Possibly since they wouldn't expect hunters like me to have _that_ kind of access to footage like that to begin with." He stated before he rifled through his stack of intel to grab what he needed. "In the meantime, we've got a possible target to interview." He declared as he pushed today's paper towards her.

Kensi took the newspaper and her attention immediately zoned in on the headline that Dean had circled. **"**_**Junior salesman leapfrogs to CEO at Mutual Freedom Insurance.**_**" **She read out loud before she turned to look at Dean. "You think the CEO is a lead?"

"It's worth a shot. It can't hurt right?" Dean pointed out with another shrug.

"Then you'll be needing this." Kensi declared as she grabbed her purse that she had placed in the seat beside her. A few seconds later, Kensi pulled out the second earwig piece that Hetty had given to her before she left the office. She motioned for Dean's hand before she dropped the small device into his palm.

"I expect that to be returned in the same condition you received it in." Hetty warned the hunter as he looked at the piece of technology that would be shoved into his ear.

"Of course Hetty but why would I need one?" The hunter questioned before he looked between Kensi and the plasma screen.

"It allows for Eric to be in constant communication with us once we turn them on." Kensi explained as she slowly placed her earwig piece into her ear. Dean exhaled deeply before he followed her actions. It was a little uncomfortable at first but he knew the device was firmly secure in his right ear when he tested some sudden head movements; he tended to get thrown around a lot while on the job and he needed to make sure that the tiny thing was secure.

"And since I'll be watching the security feeds once you enter the building, I'll be your eyes from the sky basically." Eric added in with a reassuring smile as he waited for his search to get the results he was waiting for.

"Is it alright if I find that idea both creepy _and_ awesome at the same time?" Dean questioned with a bit of humor in his voice which earned him a few light chuckles from the ladies.

Eric gave the hunter a lopsided grin. "You get use to it."

* * *

><p>*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Moments Later – Los Angeles, California – Outside Boatshed <strong>

The detective's leg shook (due to his impatience or agitation, he wasn't sure) as he remained seated in his parked car as he watched the entrance of the Boatshed. After Kensi had left the bullpen for her lunch _date_, he waited twenty minutes before he offered the guys to go out and grab lunch for them. With an excuse to leave the office, he immediately got the GPS location of Kensi's phone and he was surprised that it led him to the Boatshed. At first he thought it was a misdirect but that was until he noticed Kensi's car parked a few feet away from a black classic car (he didn't know much about cars but he knew a classic when he saw one).

He didn't know whether to feel hurt or angry at the moment. He actually didn't know what to feel when it came to his partner. For the past three weeks he's tried to get on her good side again yet nothing seemed to work and her demeanor never changed…until that morning. He knew that something was up yet he couldn't place his finger on it. Normally he'd pester her with questions until he got some form of an answer but he was already on shaky ground with her so his usual routine wouldn't work at the moment. Answers or not, all he knew was that he didn't like _what_ he was feeling at all.

Before his mind could think of any more scenarios, he cursed when his phone started to ring as he had an idea of who was calling him.

"Hello?" He answered slowly.

"_Deeks where are you? You were supposed to be back with lunch ten minutes ago._" Sam angrily stated through the phone which caused Deeks to realize that he'd been staking out the Boatshed a lot longer than he had expected.

"Sorry, I…forgot." He mumbled as his eyes remained on the Boatshed.

"_How could you forget something like that?_" Callen asked which only confirmed to the detective that he was either on speaker phone or his colleagues' heads were really close together as they shared one receiver. The latter option amused the detective greatly.

"I happen to have a lot on my mind at the moment, thank you very much." The agitated detective protested as the grip on his phone tightened a bit more.

"_Are you obsessing over Kensi's lunch date?_" Sam questioned after a few moments of silence.

"No!" Deeks replied a little too quickly.

Callen groaned. "_Deeks stop torturing yourself over it. She'll come around eventually…it's not like she could stay mad at you forever if you're working together._" The senior agent quipped in hopes of putting the detective's mind at ease. It didn't take a genius to figure out how worried the detective had been about his partner's distancing behavior.

"That's _if_ we work together much longer." The detective grumbled as he ran his free hand through his shaggy blonde hair.

If Deeks was there, he could see the senior partners give each other confused looks. "_What are you talking about?_" Callen questioned a few moments later.

Deeks inhaled deeply before he voiced the theory that's been bouncing around his head since he arrived at the Boatshed. "Kensi's lunch date just so happens to be at the Boatshed. Now if I'm not mistaken, _work_-related issues happen there and if she has to dress up for lunch, I'm thinking job offer."

Sam rolled his eyes. "_You're over-thinking things Deeks._" He calmly stated as he tried to reassure himself of that fact too.

"Am I?"

"_Yes._" Sam and Callen simultaneously stated into the phone.

"Then could you think up a reason why Kensi would dress up for a lunch date at the _Boatshed _only to leave in _his_ car afterwards with the very bag she left work with." Deeks suggested as he watched Kensi and her _date_ leave the Boatshed with two duffel bags in their hands before they dumped it in the back seat of the black classic car.

"_She left her car at the Boatshed?_" Callen questioned at the same moment that Sam questioned him about Kensi's duffel bag (the whole team knew that Kensi only traveled with her work duffel if she wasn't planning on returning somewhere anytime soon).

Deeks groaned as he watched the classic car drive out of the Boatshed's parking lot. "You guys aren't helping whatsoever." He declared with a huff before he hung up. He immediately tossed his phone into his cup holder before he hit the road again to follow Kensi and her mystery date.

* * *

><p>*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Afternoon – Los Angeles, California – <strong>**_Mutual Freedom Insurance_ Headquarters**

After Eric sent the company's address to the duo, it didn't take long for Dean to drive them down to _Mutual Freedom Insurance_. Through their earwig pieces, Eric was able to give them more information about the company as he gained access into their security footage. He even offered to backstop for their covers but Dean already had their passes made and their back-stories ready so they were good on that part. Although he did ask for Eric to keep a special eye out for any security personnel since Dean couldn't afford to get busted.

The fake press passes got Dean and Kensi through security before they were directed to the new CEO's office.

"Eric do you have a visual?" Kensi questioned once they were alone in the elevator.

"_Everything is good. Nothing suspicious is going on._" Eric responded back from Ops as he sifted through all the feeds he hacked into. It didn't take long for him to find Kensi and Dean within the building.

Dean smirked. "This I could get use to." He declared before he exited the elevator with Kensi close behind him with her tablet already in her hands.

As they waited for the CEO to finish up with his meeting, the hunters witnessed the CEO's secretary getting grilled by Marsha, a bossy-snobbish woman with brown hair who didn't seem to take employees' incompetence well. Eric had managed to run her photo through facial recognition while they waited and it came back that she was Marsha Burrows; the wife of the CEO they were about to interview.

Before Eric could feed them any information on Mrs Burrows, the secretary told the duo that the CEO was ready for them.

Introductions were made, hands were shaken before everyone got settled in; Kensi had her tablet out and ready to take notes (or to appear to take notes) while Dean placed his recorder on the desk as he popped out a notepad and pen. Dean was going old-school with his approach.

"There are many hard-hitting reporters now-a-days aren't there?" Craig Burrows, CEO, cheerfully stated as he was still overwhelmed by the press his promotion was receiving.

Dean chuckled. "Well, your story's a big deal over at the…the _Actuarial Insider_." He explained while Kensi just smiled at the man behind the fancy desk. It was decided in the car that Dean would take the lead with the questions.

The CEO smiled. "Go ahead. Shoot."

"Alright…how'd you get the gig?" Dean questioned as he got his pen ready.

"Board came to me…they asked…I said yes." Craig simply stated without hesitation which caught Kensi's attention.

"Just out of the blue?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow.

Craig nodded. "Pretty much."

"Huh…and, uh, any idea on how the board landed on you over your…supervisors?" Dean questioned as he wrote the necessary information down in his notepad as Kensi kept watch on Craig.

Craig's brow furrowed as he tried to figure out the answer. "They didn't say." He managed to say a few moments later.

"Could you tell us what specifically excited the board about your actual qualifications?" Dean fired off immediately when the previous answer wasn't very helpful.

Craig gave a skeptically look between Dean and Kensi. "What's with the third degree?"

Before Dean could do some damage control, Kensi stepped in. "We don't mean to come off as being offensive Mr Burrows, we just want to make sure that we cover _all_ possible angles when it comes to the story." She explained with an easygoing smile.

"We're just doing our jobs." Dean added in immediately afterwards.

Craig's look softened as he looked between the partners. "I guess that makes sense. Carry on then."

Dean mustered up a reassuring smile before he continued on with his questions. "Alright, well why don't you tell us what it felt like when your big dream came true?"

Craig exhaled deeply as he contemplated on what to say to that. "Look…on the record, it's great."

Dean and Kensi shared confused looks with one another before they looked back to the CEO. "And off the record?"

"It's not my big dream." Craig deadpanned as all the cheeriness that was present earlier had now vanished.

"Wait, you didn't want this job?" Kensi questioned as she tried to reign in her surprise. She wasn't expecting that confession.

"Hell no, I'm a sales guy. I was _good _in sales." Craig declared as he kept his attention on the items sitting on his new desk. He couldn't believe he just confessed that to a couple of journalists (no matter how off or on the record the information may be).

Before Dean or Kensi could say anything to the CEO's words, his wife's voice would have startled them in their seats if it weren't for Eric's quick heads-up through their earwigs a few moments before.

"Your secretary's an idiot. I'll be at the printers this afternoon." She sternly declared in a tone that made her own husband cower (something Kensi had noticed out of the corner of her eye).

"Alright dear…see you at dinner." Craig timidly agreed just as Marsha was heading for the exit.

"Just have the idiot make a reservation." She ordered before she turned back around to face her husband. "Here's a tip, remind her she works for the CEO. One more screw-up, she's fired." She declared before she walked right out of her husband's office.

Kensi had to bite back her urge to comment on Marsha's behavior before she turned around to face Craig. "Your wife…seems pretty stoked for your promotion." She commented softly in hopes of it getting them away from that brief interruption and back on target with the interview.

Craig sighed. "Honestly, I've never seen her happier. I have no idea how I'm gonna tell her I have to resign. The news is just gonna-" He stated; missing the secretive glances between the hunters as they put the pieces together.

"Kill her?" Kensi supplied before she sighed when Craig gave her an affirmative nod as his answer.

It was then that the duo fully realized that it wasn't Craig Burrows that they needed to focus on; it was his wife Marsha.

* * *

><p>*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Episode Disclaimer: <strong>Any recognizable _Supernatural _aspects/dialogue comes from [7x08 – "Season Seven, Time for a Wedding!"]. No Becky. No Garth. Any additional background information on the victims is of my own creation (the show doesn't go that much into detail sometimes with their victims so I just played around with some histories).

* * *

><p><strong>AN #3: **And there you have it! What do you guys think? I know it's a lot of dialogue (which I love) but I hope everyone is on the same page with the case. _SPN_ fans will notice that Kensi has taken over Becky and Garth's positions in the scene so I hope I still captured Kensi in the process. So Deeks has seen Kensi with Dean...what will that mean for our jealous detective? Will Callen and Sam dive in deeper into Kensi's weird behavior now that they know that Deeks has taken some action? **Let me know in a review!**

**A/N #4: **Just to clarify something about Hetty; she uses surnames a lot (Miss Blye & Mr Beale in this chapter) and yet for Dean she doesn't...there is a reason. Hetty has to be careful not to mention _Dean Winchester_ while at work since one of the agents could recognize the name since Dean and Sam Winchester were at the top of the FBI's Most Wanted list from Season 1-3. Although they have been declared dead since 2008, someone could try to access the Winchester file and Hetty is trying to avoid that.

**A/N #5: ****SPOILER-ISH Thoughts on 2hr finale; **I really don't know what to say...while I guessed correctly on who was going to die, it still surprised me and Callen's ending has me wondering where he'll be when we return with season 4. A lot of jaw-dropping moments for me but whenever Kensi shows emotion like she did with Renko or with Sam, it really got to me since she rarely shows that side of her and when she does, you know that its really affecting her. I did enjoy the little Densi-shooting-range moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Originally Published: <strong>May 15, 2012


	7. Ch 6: Crossroads Confirmation

"**Broken Bonds"**

**Chapter 6: Crossroads Confirmation**

**A/N #1:** I still can't believe it's only been a week since both season finales aired and with the cliffhangers they left us with, I have no clue what to expect when October comes. Anyways, thank you so much for everyone who has read/reviewed/alerted/favorited this story, it means the world to me!

**A/N #2:** I wasn't planning to but I wanted to update today so here it is. I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors I may have missed or anything that may have come across as politically incorrect (I mean no offense by it). Now ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own _NCIS: Los Angeles_ or _Supernatural_. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place).

* * *

><p><strong>Full Summary<strong>: 2011: As the OSP team struggles for Kensi's forgiveness after lying to her; Hetty makes the decision that brings Dean Winchester in to save the agent, only to have them realize that there is an unlucky case in town for them. Suspicions increase within the team when Kensi works outside the agency yet it doubles when they realize who she's working with. Will Dean's presence disrupt the team's dynamic further or would realizations be made?

* * *

><p>*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Afternoon – Los Angeles, California – <strong>_**Mutual Freedom Insurance**_** Headquarters**

Dean quickly wrapped up the interview with Craig Burrows before he and Kensi went in search for his wife before she left the building. Luckily for them, Eric managed to track Marsha's movements through the security footage so he was able to direct the duo to their target.

Dean finally spotted Marsha as she was descending down one of the main stairwells. "Mrs. Burrows?" He called out to her and luckily for them, she managed to stop and look for her caller. Dean gave a short wave to her as he closed the distance between them with Kensi following close behind him. "Hi."

Marsha gave the duo a quizzical look. "Can I help you?" She stated rudely and it was easy to tell by her tone that she didn't want to be there talking to them.

Kensi rolled her eyes while Dean resisted the urge to do the same thing. "Yes…we're doing a story on your husband's promotion and we wanted to ask you a few questions."

"I'm sorry. I can't today." Marsha brushed off as she tried to walk past Dean. "If you schedule it with his girl-"

"Okay, you know what?" Dean annoyingly stated as he stepped into Marsha's way. "I'm trying to save you from a really bad accident."

Marsha took a step back from Dean as she gave him a suspicious look. "Are you threatening me?" She sternly questioned while Kensi bit her lower lip; she knew if she didn't she'd say something like Dean just did and they couldn't have that.

"No, I'm pointing out a pattern." Dean clarified to Marsha before he turned to Kensi. "Why do people keep thinking that I'm threatening them?"

Kensi shook her head. "It's all in the delivery."

Dean rolled his eyes before he turned to the snobby wife. "Look, for your own good, what did you do to get him promoted?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Now leave me alone. Or do I have to call security?" Marsha stated with a huff and when neither Dean nor Kensi protested to her leaving, she continued passed them as she descended down the stairs.

Dean groaned as he watched Marsha Burrows until she was out of his line of sight. "Now what?"

Kensi sighed before she tugged on Dean's arm, signalling for them to descend down the rest of the stairs. "Eric, do you still have a visual?" Kensi questioned into her earwig as discreetly as she could with Dean on her tail.

"I'll keep you posted on her position but she's still in the building." Eric reported back as he typed in a few commands into his computer terminal. He was about to relay a few Burrows' facts to them when something on his screen caught his attention. He zoomed in on the security footage before he cursed into his Bluetooth piece. "Shit guys, you've got company."

Kensi and Dean immediately started scanning their surroundings when Eric's words registered into their brains.

"What do you got?" Dean questioned Eric while Kensi's focus was in the opposite direction. She started seeing red as she made her way towards the man she knew that Eric was warning them against as she ignored the men talking through her earwig.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kensi hissed as she tried not to bring unwanted attention to herself.

"I should be asking you the same thing!" Deeks argued back as he stared her down. He had followed Kensi to _Mutual Freedom Insurance_ and when she didn't come back out after a while, he decided to look for her inside. As the detective was staring his partner down, he noticed the press badge that was dangling from her thick belt. He gave his partner a suspicious look. "Since when did a lunch date turn into an undercover stunt?"

Kensi glared as she stepped closer to Deeks. "Could you keep your voice down…you're attracting attention."

"Is there a problem here?" Dean asked as he approached them from behind Kensi. Thanks to the earwigs, Dean didn't have to worry about where Kensi had wondered off to moments before and he wasn't surprised by her abrupt departure after Eric had told him who was on site.

Deeks immediately recognized the man as the one that Kensi had met at the Boatshed. "Who the hell are you?"

"Deeks!" Kensi hissed as she fought the urge to punch him in the arm. If they weren't in a busy lobby she would have followed through with that violent action.

Dean chuckled. "Ah, so this is your partner." He stated as he sized the detective up. He was glad to finally have a face to a name.

Kensi groaned before she glared at the hunter. "Not helping Dean."

The hunter shrugged as he focused solely on the brunette. "I don't care, _we_ have a job to do remember. You can have your little lover's quarrel _after_ we're done with the job." He reminded her as he gestured between the formerly bickering couple.

Kensi and Deeks immediately looked to one another before they voiced their objection. "There's nothing-"

Dean waved for the couple to be quiet just as he spotted Marsha Burrows enter the lobby again. "There she is." Dean stated before Eric got the chance as the hunter watched their target talk animatedly into her cellphone. Kensi immediately stopped arguing when she caught sight of Marsha and Deeks followed along while sporting a confused expression.

Before Eric could even warn them, Dean noticed the light fixture above Marsha start to jiggle when the shadows on her were moving. "Oh shit!" He cursed before he sprinted towards Marsha, pushing her out of the way before the massive light fixture crushed her as it came toppling down to the ground with a loud smash.

Kensi and Deeks rushed to get to Dean's side as the hunter tended to the shocked woman.

"You okay?" The hunter questioned as he offered his hand to her. Marsha silently took it, allowing Dean to pull her up as her eyes remained on the spot she was just standing in moments ago.

"How did you know?" Marsha quietly asked just as Kensi and Deeks approached them. Deeks' attention kept shifting between the victim and the light fixture while Kensi focused on Dean and Marsha.

Dean sighed. "Because you're not the first…come on." He stated before he motioned them to take a few steps away from the light fixture. Just before the hunter could start with his questions, the detective interrupted.

"What the hell just happened?" Deeks asked yet he was turned more towards Kensi as he waited for an answer. Somehow he knew that his partner knew what was truly going on around them.

Kensi sighed. "That's what we'd like to know." She calmly said to her partner before she turned to Marsha. "Do you now want to tell us what's really going on here?"

Marsha inhaled deeply as she shifted her bag in her arms. "I was having lunch with friends. This guy heard me bitching and the next thing I know, he's making me an offer." She explained immediately once her thoughts were all sorted out. She kind of wished she didn't dismiss the journalist's words to her in the stairwell earlier.

Deeks was just about to question how that had anything to do with the light fixture incident when Kensi beat him to the punch by jabbing him in the ribs. He coughed a bit before he aimed a glare at her but Kensi's attention remained on Marsha (the agent was ignoring the amused smirk that Dean was sending her way for her action against Deeks).

Dean cleared his throat as the smirk slipped from his lips. "An offer?"

Marsha nodded. "Craig's job for my soul. I know; hilarious. I mean, what have I got to lose?" She finished with a nervous laugh as she thought back to that peculiar lunch.

Kensi sighed. "Well, there's _your __soul_ for one." She said before she looked to her hunting partner. "At least that confirms our demon deal theory but that doesn't explain the deadlines." She stated as she ignored the fact that she just revealed a lot of craziness in front of Deeks. Now wasn't the time to worry as they had a job to do before another attempt on Marsha was made.

Dean shrugged as Marsha looked between them; a confused expression was clearly evident on her face. "What are you talking about? Demon?"

Deeks too was wondering the same thing but instead of asking questions and getting another elbow jab to the ribs, he turned to Kensi as he waited for her answers.

Kensi's eyes softened as she looked at the woman that was very rude to them earlier on. "I'm sorry to tell you this but you made a deal with a demon in exchange for your everlasting but those deals are typically _ten _year contracts." The agent explained before she turned to the hunter. "Why's the bill coming due so fast?"

Dean closed his eyes as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know." He stated before he opened his eyes again to look at Marsha. "Do you remember the terms of the deal? Did he mention how long it would last?"

Marsha took a moment to think about it and when she couldn't recall the information that was asked of her, she sighed in a dejected manner. "No, he just said that he'd come when the contract was up."

Deeks' brow furrowed even more. "Didn't you think to ask more questions?" He piped in just as Dean and Kensi heard Eric tell Kensi to take a look at something he sent to her tablet.

Marsha huffed, her attention directed at Deeks. "I didn't take him seriously at the time."She declared, not noticing the wide-eyed expression that appeared on Kensi's face moments later.

Kensi tapped her tablet's screen a few times before she turned it around for Marsha to see. "Was this the man that offered you the deal?" She questioned as the tablet showed a screenshot of a man with a dark hoodie and his long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail.

Eric had managed to find security footage that covered the accident in the lobby and he had sent it to the tablet for Kensi to take a look. The footage showed the man doing a few weird gestures with his hand as he concentrated on the light fixture. It was safe for Eric to assume that the man was definitely involved after the light fixture crashed moments before the man took off (yet a few seconds before the light fixture crashed to the ground).

Marsha studied the man for a few moments. "No, it wasn't him." She confessed as she tried to figure out why he still seemed familiar to her.

"Could you describe the guy who did offer the deal to you?" Dean questioned quickly in hopes that the memory was still in the forefront of her mind.

Marsha's nose scrunched up as she concentrated on her memories. "Uh…he was a very well dressed black man with a shaved head. He was charismatic and persuasive if that helps."

Dean nodded in a reassuring manner. "Every detail counts. When and where was this?" He asked even though he had a hunch on when the deal could have taken place.

"Last Thursday at _Uncle Dietz's_, it's a restaurant just a few blocks from here. Craig got the promotion the following day."

"Yet the announcement in the paper was published…yesterday." Kensi stated with a furrowed brow while Eric notified the linked hunters that he started the search for the appropriate footage back in Operations.

Marsha shrugged. "The bosses had to go through some legal issues before they could announce it. Board meeting was on Monday and it took a couple of days for Craig's new contract with the company to go through. Yesterday was his first official day as CEO." She explained as she shifted her gaze between the three people in front of her.

"Well it fits the bill like the other victims." Dean stated with a nod as all the intel continued to bounce around in his mind as he tried to think of their next step in the case. Either way, they needed to get Marsha to safety. Before Dean could suggest such an action, Kensi beat him to it.

"Alright, so we're going to have to ask you to come with us for your protection until this all blows over. We might need you to identify the guy too when the time comes." The junior agent explained as she put her tablet back in its casing before she was dragged away by her partner. Marsha gave the couple a confused look before she turned her attention to the clean-up crew that was tending to the broken light fixture.

Dean kept his eyes on Marsha while his earwig piece was picking up on Kensi and Deeks' discussion.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Deeks hissed in a whisper when he thought he and Kensi were out of Dean's earshot. The distance didn't really do much due to the communication links between the hunters but the detective didn't know that.

Kensi sighed; she really didn't want to go into it with Deeks at the moment. "I'm thinking we take her to the Boatshed." She stated to Deeks as she caught Dean's attention.

"_I'll take her there, you coming with us?_" She heard Dean say through the earwigs and with a quick negative nod; Dean got the message before he escorted Marsha out of the building and back to his Impala.

"We can't take civilians there unless they are part of an ongoing investigation. You know that." Deeks immediately reminded his partner as he tried not to draw attention to them.

Kensi rolled her eyes. "Well in case you haven't noticed Deeks, someone just tried to _kill_ her and they won't stop until she's dead." She firmly stated before she walked off.

A stunned Deeks remained in his spot for a brief moment before he took off to catch up to the brunette. "Wait, that's it? You're just going to brush this off?" He questioned her and when she made no gesture that led to her answering him, he tugged her back a bit, stopping her in her tracks long enough for him to get in front of her. "I'm your partner Kensi, you can tell me anything instead of running off to some…guy instead of coming to _me_ for help." He sincerely stated until he mentioned the fact of Kensi seeking help in someone that wasn't him.

Kensi gave her partner a narrowed glare. "For the record, _Dean _isn't just some guy and I rather not discuss this when I'm still linked up." She protested before she pointed to the ear that had her electronic earwig in place.

Deeks' eyes widened at the news. "Eric's in on this?" He knew that she went to see him when she arrived to work that morning but he didn't think it would lead to Eric covering for her like they were working a job together.

_Why does Eric get to know before me? _The detective thought to himself while Kensi listened to Eric about getting away from _Mutual Freedom Insurance_ before security starts looking for people who were present when the light fixture crashed down.

Kensi rolled her eyes as she exited the building with Deeks a few steps behind her. "Of course he is Deeks and I'd watch it if I were you." She warned after she spotted Deeks' car a few parking spaces from the building's main entrance.

Deeks scoffed. "And why's that?"

"Because you're getting _really_ close to becoming the very _last_ person that I will forgive on the team." She retorted back without missing a beat even though it was a semi-lie. After her confessional binge, she had forgiven the team on some level but it would still take some time to rebuild the bridges that were burned during that betrayal. She already told Hetty and Eric that they were forgiven; next would be Nell but the rest of the team were another story.

Deeks rolled his eyes as he made his way towards the driver's side of his car. "Like that's supposed to scare me." He quipped while holding his fear inside of him. He really hoped that she was bluffing because he didn't know how much longer he could take the discouraging tension between them. He wanted their old vibe back.

Kensi turned to face the detective once she faced the passenger side of his car. "Well according to Dean, I can hold a grudge for a _very_ long time." She said before she got into the car.

Deeks groaned before he stepped into his car. He placed his key in the ignition and he buckled up before he faced her. "Where to?"

"The Boatshed…Hetty's got a job for you there." The junior agent stated; Eric had told her the order when he advised for them to leave the building immediately. While Deeks' attention was on the road, she discreetly disconnected her communication link.

Deeks' brow furrowed, out of confusion, as he concentrated on the road and her words. "Doing what?"

"Protection detail."

* * *

><p>*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Afternoon – Los Angeles, California – B<strong>**oatshed**

Dean was pulling up to the boatshed when he noticed that a black challenger was parked besides Kensi's car. Before he was able to park his car, Dean turned the earwig back on (he had disabled it when he realized that he could hear Kensi and Deeks argument after leaving the building).

"Hey Eric, you there?" Dean questioned and when he noticed that Marsha was about to ask him who Eric was, he motioned for her to stay silent. Luckily she cooperated as she waited in the passenger seat. She knew not to argue with the man that saved her life.

"_Finally! A little disconnection warning would have been nice you know._" Eric immediately exclaimed. He kind of freaked out when he couldn't get a signal from Dean's earwig yet he was able to follow Dean and his precious Impala through Kaleidoscope.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Well if you needed to contact me so badly, my phone was always an option." He declared as he parked and turned his car off.

Eric sighed. "_I have too many numbers listed to your name and aliases._"

"So…dial them all. I'm bound to have one of them on me." The hunter offered as he got out of his car. He motioned for Marsha to stay put while he talked with Eric in private; she agreed with a nod.

"_That's not very efficient._"

Dean shook his head as he made his way towards the car's trunk. "Yeah whatever man…I'm just patching in to see who owns the black challenger that's parked outside the boatshed."

"_Yeah…about that…_"

Dean's brow furrowed as the hesitance in Eric's voice was very noticeable. "Spit it out Eric…is it safe for me to bring Mrs Burrows inside?" He asked, pausing in his actions to open up his trunk arsenal.

"_Of course…it's just…_" Eric sputtered as he tried to figure out how to break the news to the hunter.

Dean groaned. "Just what?"

"_Agents Hanna and Callen are in the boatshed._" Eric confessed as he continued to watch the boatshed surveillance footage. When the team's senior duo arrived at the boatshed, they immediately patched into the system to get answers from Eric. The tech operator had spent that whole time evading many of their questions as he tried to give a heads up to Kensi (who wasn't answering her phone) and Dean (who had too many numbers to his name). Currently his video chat feed with Sam and Callen had been put on hold due to his excuse that Hetty needed him to do something for her. The Hetty-card always seemed to buy him some time.

"Why?" Dean questioned as he tried to figure out their motives. "Do you guys have a case you need Kensi for?"

"_Not exactly._"

"Eric."

Eric sighed as he watched the live footage of Sam and Callen talking animatedly towards one another; he could hear nothing as he had muted their conversation. "_Apparently they got wind of Kensi being at the boatshed and they were asking all these questions and…_"

"And what?" Dean butted in when Eric appeared to have trailed off from his explanation.

"_They are demanding answers to all of it._"

Dean brushed a hand over his face as he thought of the situation they seemed to find themselves in. It was fine that Hetty and Eric knew of Dean and Kensi's plans since they've worked with the duo on cases like this before (in one way or another) but now it seemed like the rest of Kensi's team want in on whatever the junior agent was working on. Can they afford to let them get involved?

"Did you give them anything?" The hunter questioned as he opened his trunk up to grab the equipment he needed to protect Marsha.

"_No, I just played the Hetty-card but they aren't going to stop and they won't leave the boatshed until they get answers so unless you and Kensi have another place to regroup while maintaining your connections to me and Ops, you're going to have to tell them something._" Eric explained while he continued to monitor over the new intel that Dean wanted him to find earlier during their noon debriefing.

Dean groaned. "It's Kensi's call." He stated as he packed the last of the things he needed into the empty duffel bag that was left in the trunk. "Has she checked in since I left _Mutual Freedom Insurance_?"

Eric shook his head, forgetting that Dean couldn't see him. "_No, she disabled her earwig before doing so but her GPS shows that she's en route to the boatshed with Deeks as we speak._" He stated as he double-checked the map for her GPS location. While she wasn't answering his calls, he was glad that her cell phone was still turned on.

Dean nodded his head as he shut his trunk. "That's good. Hopefully they will be done their lover's tiff by the time they get here." Dean quipped as he reached the back door of his car to retrieve his and Kensi's duffel bags.

Eric's brow furrowed out of confusion. "_But…they aren't together like that Dean._"

Dean smirked as he knocked on one of the windows, signalling that Marsha could get out of his car now. "Oh they will be…it's only a matter of time." The hunter strongly declared just as Marsha shut the passenger's door. He locked his car before motioning for Marsha to follow him as they headed for the boatshed's entrance.

As Dean and Marsha made their way inside, Eric was relayed Hetty's orders to Dean when it came to placing Marsha in one of the interrogation rooms. The hunter was also granted permission to make whatever changes to the room that was necessary, as long as they weren't permanent ones.

The moment the hunter set eyes on the two senior agents by the plasma screen, he instantly knew who was who after all that Kensi had told him about them. He didn't need introductions; he already knew who Sam Hanna and G. Callen were and by their expressions, the same could not be said for them.

"I'll be right with you in a moment gentlemen." Dean called back as he led Marsha to the appropriate room. "Eric, I think debriefing them on the civilian story of the accident today would be enough for now." The hunter suggested into his earwig as he got himself ready to prep the room. Marsha had silently followed him like she was told.

Dean motioned for Marsha to take a seat before he started preparing salt lines around the room. He grabbed the salt can from his bag before he started on lining the window pane. Before Marsha could ask him what he was doing, Dean was already answering her since he could feel her eyes following his every movement out of curiosity.

"You should be safe in here after I demon-proof it." He stated before he moved to the door; he needed to create a circle so that he could open and close the door without breaking the salt line. "Basically don't break any of the salt lines I create. Demons can't cross it and usually I'd mark up a trap or two but I can't permanently deface this room so the salt will have to do." He explained further as he put the final touches on the barrier.

"Will it be enough?" Marsha quietly asked as she took the information in. She still felt a little overwhelmed at the moment.

Dean nodded as he returned back to his arsenal bag. "It will hold him off until we deal with him." After that was said, he handed her a protection amulet to wear to prevent demons from possessing her; the hunter wanted to make sure he had all his bases covered. Once it was in her hands, she immediately put it around her neck, forgetting the fact that it didn't go with her posh outfit. Dean held back a chuckle due to her quick reflexes when it came to the amulet. "I'll be back if I need any clarification on things but if you think of anything, don't be afraid to ask. There is a camera in the room so we'll know if something is wrong." He continued to explain as he gathered his bags up once again. He knew that Eric would be keeping an eye on interrogation until he got back out into the main room.

Marsha nodded as she fingered the amulet. "Thanks uh…"

"I'm Dean." He said with a smirk.

Marsha gave him a small smile. "Thanks Dean and…I'm sorry for my rudeness in the stairwell."

"Don't worry about it…I get it all the time." Dean stated with a shrug (he was use to the lack of appreciation from the people he saved) before he walked out of the interrogation room.

Instead of heading back out to where he knew the agents would be waiting, Dean went in search of the bathroom so that he could change out of his suit. In less than ten minutes, Dean was back in his black t-shirt, his jeans, his combat boots and one of his long sleeve shirts that he usually has the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Sorry for the wait boys, I just _really_ needed to get out of that suit." Dean greeted with a chuckle as he made his way towards the table so that he could dump the duffel bags there.

Before any of the agents could react to the intruder's presence, the sound of heels clicking against the wood floor interrupted them. The sound drew everyone's attention to a fuming Kensi as she entered before a peeved Deeks appeared (who was following a few steps behind her).

"There's nothing more to talk about!" Kensi angrily protested as she made her way inside. She knew who was inside the boatshed just by the cars parked outside of the building.

Deeks scoffed, not backing down for a second. "I beg to differ." He wasn't going to back down, he knew that he shouldn't be prying but he knew that whatever she was keeping from him was getting her into a possibly dangerous situation and what partner would he be if he wasn't there to back her up? And to back her up he needed the facts, which was why he wasn't going to back down from their conversation, no matter how hard Kensi wanted to push it out of his mind.

The three men groaned as they watched the furious partners approach them; Kensi made a beeline towards her things.

"What's wrong now?" Dean questioned as he placed a hand on top of Kensi's hand to stop her from grabbing her duffel bag.

Kensi gritted her teeth as she refused to make eye contact with Dean. "I don't want to talk about it."

The hunter's eyes narrowed as his grip on her hand tightened a bit. "Do I need to get you drunk again to get some answers?"

The brunette's head jerked up as she gave her hunting partner an intense stare. "At this rate, I'll need to consume enough alcohol to get my stomach pumped before I spill anything." She declared as Dean watched her walls rebuild themselves before his very eyes.

"Do not shut down on me Kens." Dean firmly stated as he looked into her mismatched eyes; neither one could afford a disconnection between them…not now, not ever.

A few seconds passed before Kensi exhaled deeply; her gaze softened in seconds. "I'm not…I just need to get changed." Dean immediately released his grip which allowed for Kensi to walk away with her duffel bag. "I'll be back in five." She called back as she disappeared down the same hallway that Dean had ventured moments before.

Dean turned a fierce glare onto Deeks when he heard a door close further down the hall. "Seriously what the hell happened?"

"That's none of your business." Deeks sneered as he accessed his competition. The detective didn't trust him when he saw Kensi leave with him earlier and after their argument during the drive over, he _really_ didn't like the intruder.

"Her well-being is my business!" Dean practically growled before he slammed his hands onto the table.

"Alright, that's enough gentlemen!" Everyone's head snapped to the plasma screen as they saw a livid Hetty on screen with a nervous Eric. "If this continues any further then I will have no choice but to have you three gentlemen not involved with this case." Hetty declared as she pointed between Deeks, Callen and Sam (even though the senior partners hadn't gotten a word in edge wise by this point).

Dean groaned. "They _shouldn't_ be here in the first place Hetty." He stated as he ran his hand through his short hair.

Hetty sighed as she looked between the very men in question (all three looked confused and slightly offended) before her gaze ended on the hunter her cousin had practically adopted. "And while I agree with that Dean, that will not stop them from digging until they learn what's going on. The Comescu case just proves my point."

Dean inhaled deeply as he remembered Hetty telling him about the case that landed her with three-months of recovery time. After forcing the old case out of his mind, he tried to figure a way out of _this_ situation. He definitely didn't think he'd end up here when he woke up that morning. "How am I supposed to do my job _and_ get through to Kensi if I have to watch after these guys?" He gestured to the other men in the room while his attention was solely on Hetty; he didn't even allow himself to take in how they were taking this all in.

Deek's jaw dropped. "We're standing right here!" He exclaimed which only earned him a glare from Sam as Callen was focused on the exchange between Hetty and Dean.

"They are _very_ capable of their jobs Dean." Hetty declared with a proud tone.

Dean sighed. "I don't doubt that for a second Hetty but that doesn't mean they are cut out for _my_ job."

"I think we can handle it." Callen butted in, seeing as he's been silent ever since Dean entered back into the room.

"You may…" Dean wasn't able to finish his argument when the creaking of floorboards got louder as Kensi returned.

"They should know Dean." The junior agent/hunter stated as she walked to stand by Dean, placing her bag onto one of the chairs. She managed to only hear their conversation after Deeks' ignored protests.

Dean gave Kensi an incredulous look. "What?"

Kensi turned to him and while her expression seemed blank, Dean could see the defeated look in her mismatched eyes. "They won't stop until they know the truth and we're wasting time. More innocents will die if we stall any longer."

No one said a word as Kensi and Dean held their eye contact with one another, as if they were having a conversation with just their stares. They could see the different emotions flash before each other's eyes until Dean released a heavy sigh. "It's your call. You're the one that's lived through both lives, you decide." He said because he knew that it wasn't up to him since he didn't know these men. Kensi has grown and worked with them so it was up to her to decision if the men she worked with on the team could truly handle what she's kept hidden deep inside her mind.

Could they handle the knowledge that there are a lot more evil entities out there than they realized?

She may be making a mistake but she has to trust that they could handle the news…the least they could do is hear her out after everything that's happened in the last couple of weeks. She just needs them to hear her out and help her out with this case and then the choice will then be up to them if they truly _want_ to know more or not.

But until then, they've got a job to do.

* * *

><p>*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Episode Disclaimer: <strong>Any recognizable _Supernatural _aspects/dialogue comes from [7x08 – "Season Seven, Time for a Wedding!"]. No Becky and no Garth. The restaurant name is a shortened version of the one featured in the episode.

* * *

><p><strong>AN #3: **How was that? There was a few Dean/Eric and Deeks/Kensi conversations going on and...was that the confrontation what you were expecting? It looks like Kensi doesn't want to separate the two worlds anymore...will it help or hurt her in the long run? I added a bit more Marsha than what was originally in the episode so I hope you enjoyed that since it gives them a chance to work through the case a little better. Let me know what you thought in a review! PLEASE! Either way, have a beautiful weekend everyone (I got a lab report I need to get back to)!

* * *

><p><strong>Originally Published: <strong>May 25, 2012**  
><strong>


	8. Ch 7: We're In

"**Broken Bonds"**

**Chapter 7: ****We're In**_**  
><strong>_

**A/N #1:** First off, let me just say this chapter is to celebrate that today (May 31) is **Eric Christian Olsen's birthday! **I just had to post a chapter today because of it and because his character (Deeks) is awesome!

**A/N #2: **THANK YOU so much to all of you readers for keeping up with this story! It truly means a lot to me to know that you are interested in this crossover mix. So thank you to all of you that have read/reviewed/alerted/favorite-ed this story! It truly makes my day!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own _NCIS: Los Angeles_ or _Supernatural_. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place).

* * *

><p><strong>Full Summary<strong>: 2011: As the OSP team struggles for Kensi's forgiveness after lying to her; Hetty makes the decision that brings Dean Winchester in to save the agent, only to have them realize that there is an unlucky case in town for them. Suspicions increase within the team when Kensi works outside the agency yet it doubles when they realize who she's working with. Will Dean's presence disrupt the team's dynamic further or would realizations be made?

* * *

><p>*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Afternoon – Los Angeles, California – B<strong>**oatshed**

To say that Sam and Callen were confused was an understatement. After their phone call with Deeks (when he didn't return with their lunches), they decided to check Deeks' suspicions out for themselves. They headed towards the Boatshed to find Kensi's car but other than its presence, it looked like nothing was taken or left behind there which got the senior partners wondering why Kensi was at the Boatshed for lunch in the first place.

They got to the point that they contacted Eric through the Boatshed's connection which proved to be useless as the tech operator was evading any and all questions they gave him when it came to Kensi. Eric would even disconnect their video feed a couple of times which caused the agents to be even more suspicious before they tried calling Kensi and Deeks with no luck when it came to reaching either of them.

When a determined man and a frazzled woman came into the Boatshed later on, the agents didn't know what to think, especially after the nonchalant greeting they got from the man when he led the woman to one of their interrogation rooms. They wanted to follow him, to not have him out of their sights but Eric's sudden reappearance on the plasma screen stopped them as he gave them a sheepish grin before he apologized for his evasiveness once again.

The partners didn't care; they wanted answers. Instead they got read an incident report that was filed by a company by the name of _Mutual Freedom Insurance._ They didn't get the significance of the report since it had nothing to do with the military but before they could ask any more about it, the man came back wearing a more casual outfit than the suit that he had arrived in. Somehow the agents could tell that the man was more comfortable in those clothes than when he was in the suit.

Things got even more interesting when Kensi and Deeks arrived because while the senior agents remained silent as the scene played out, they took careful notice of how the mystery man reacted. Let's just say it surprised Sam and Callen when they witnessed the open concern shared between Kensi and the man before she left to change back into her outfit from before. They were surprised once again when that open (yet controlled) concern contorted to anger when he faced Deeks; the rage alone was enough of an indicator for them to know that this man was fiercely protective of Kensi, which led to a lot more questions roaming in their brains.

They didn't get a name for the man until Hetty intervened with the raging confrontation. Dean was his name and it seemed pretty obvious that he was fairly acquainted with Hetty (another shocker for Sam, Callen and Deeks) as they talked in a way that none of them clearly understood what it was they were really talking about. The tone of the conversation still continued when Kensi joined back in.

While there were many times that Callen and Sam wanted to intervene with their questions (they even had to stop Deeks at times) and ask what the hell was going on, it seemed the more silent they were, the more likely they would hear information that wasn't meant to be spoken in front of them…which was very telling, especially when Dean was concerned. In the little conversations they witnessed, both senior partners had come to the conclusion that he was a man that meant a lot to Kensi and who Hetty had great respect for.

When the idea of them joining in on whatever case Dean and Kensi seemed to be mixed up in, Callen said his peace as he wasn't going to have them dismiss him. After a few more words were exchanged, it was agreed with _Kensi's _final approval that they would be read into whatever it was she was investigating.

…which is what the mismatched team was currently discussing.

"We've got work to do." Kensi declared; her arms crossed over her chest, as her attention went to the plasma screen. She could feel Dean move in towards her as he took his place beside her as the other men were positioned on the other side of the table.

Hetty nodded in acceptance before she turned to the men on her team while Eric remained silent on screen. "First thing's first then, Dean and Kensi are taking the lead to this investigation boys because when it comes to this case, _they_ are the experts in cases like these but more specifically Dean."

Kensi's jaw dropped when Hetty indirectly voiced that Dean's rank surpassed her own. "Hetty!"

Callen, Sam and Deeks were stunned for Kensi's incredulous look as a smug smirk slowly appeared on Dean's face.

"I'm sorry Kensi but he has been doing it his whole life in comparison to your experience in that particular field." Hetty explained before she continued on with what she was saying. "Anyways, since all of Dean's usually techniques are against procedure…all bets are off, as some would say."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Their records won't be tarnished Hetty, I'll do all the dirty work."

The hunter's flippant comment brought everyone's attention onto him. The men were immediately confused by what the _newcomer_ meant.

"While that is much appreciated, that doesn't mean I want _you_ to tarnish your own record." Hetty clarified with a certain amount of softness to her voice.

Dean shrugged. "What record? I've been declared dead by all federal agencies across the country." With all his run-ins with the police over the years, it wasn't until 2008 (a few months before his deal was coming to an end) that he managed to fake his death (and his brother's), thanks to the late FBI Agent Hendrickson (who died shortly after his report was filed, by the hands of Lilith).

"Why?" Deeks asked as he wasn't able to keep that question locked inside of him. By the sounds of it, Dean might be a criminal and the thought of Kensi being close to a _criminal_ wasn't really sitting well with the detective.

"It doesn't matter but what does is whether or not you're willing to do what it takes to stop this son of a bitch before he kills anymore people." Dean firmly stated as he looked between the three men. "Kensi knows the risks in helping me yet she's still here. Under other circumstances, you'd get a full play-by-play of what you're actually walking into but we don't have time." The hunter stated firmly as he indirectly driven the fact that their decision was basically based on their trust when it came to Kensi's judgement.

Are they willing to take on a job they have no previous knowledge of, with a man they know nothing about because Kensi was accepting it? They trusted Kensi with their lives every day but was _that_ trust enough to truly put everything they had worked for on the line for one man's case, for a man that Kensi seemed to trust wholeheartedly?

The answer was simple as they each looked among one another before they looked back at their _guest_.

"What's the job?" Callen stated while Sam and Deeks just nodded their heads in agreement.

Kensi released the breath she hadn't realized that she was holding before she turned to face the plasma screen. "Eric…"

The tech operator immediately got to work typing in a few commands on his keyboard, which brought every file he collected onto the plasma screen.

As Sam watched all the files appear on screen at rapid speeds, one thought couldn't leave his mind. "Why isn't Nell helping out?" He asked after realizing that the intelligence analyst was nowhere to be seen back in Ops. Usually she was working side by side with their tech operator on all operations.

"Ms Jones is currently sifting through intel for another assignment." Hetty explained as she remained by Eric's side as he worked. No matter how bright Nell was, Hetty didn't want to expose her to anymore terrors that could be found in the world (their regular cases were enough exposure for the young analyst).

Once the last of their intel was brought onto the plasma screen, Dean started with the first victim as Eric pulled up the required photos and documents. "Victim one was Troy Lafferty, recent lottery winner that was killed in a car crash a week after his big break. There was an article about it yesterday." The hunter summarized before Eric moved to the next set of data.

"Victim two was Jacob Daniels, recently re-signed back into the Majors only to be killed a week later with his face as the catcher's mitt. Dean got the autopsy report this morning from the coroner." Kensi continued before Dean could. He shot her an amused look because of this. The non-hunters were surprised to see a slight blush form on the brunette's cheeks.

Deeks was about to ask how Dean managed to get the report from the coroner but Kensi's glare stopped him before he could. The detective sighed before he told them to continue with the debriefing.

Dean chuckled before he covered it up as a clearing of his throat. "Victim three _would_ have been Marsha Burrows, whose husband just got promoted to the CEO position at _Mutual Freedom Insurance_ a week ago." Not only was information on the Burrows shown on screen, but Eric allowed for the live video feed from the interrogation room to be shown which revealed a pacing Marsha.

Sam and Callen looked to one another as comprehension passed over their features. They were wondering why the company's report was relevant when Eric debriefed them on it earlier and it seems like it's connected to the very woman that Dean left in interrogation.

"She would have been squished by a chandelier if Dean hadn't gotten to her in time." Kensi stated just as Eric played the security footage that showed Dean push Marsha out of harm's way before the light fixture crashed to the ground where she once stood. Some noticed that Kensi had flinched when it came time for Dean and Marsha to hit the ground. She never liked it when he would constantly risk his life, just like him when it came to her life, but she knew that it came with the job. It was kind of required for both of their jobs.

Dean cleared his throat as the video came to an end. "Until we can catch these guys, her life is still on the chopping block." He stated as he watched Eric return the live feed of Marsha back onto the screen. The woman's pacing was very slow now as she walked from one end of the room to the next (avoiding the salt lines as best she could) as she fiddled with the protection charm around her neck.

"She gave us enough information to lead us to the guy that we believe is orchestrating these killings." Kensi added in without missing a beat. It seemed like her old habit of finishing Dean's line of thinking was coming back to her as they both alternated in telling the rest of the team about their victims.

"I actually found something for that." Eric quickly stated before anyone else could jump right in.

He's been frantically searching the databases for any clue he needed, only to get bits and pieces at a time. It wasn't any _new_ information that he uncovered but it was definitely important. Without a second thought, he typed in the appropriate commands that would get the right intel to show up on the Boatshed's screen.

"Since you left the company, I've been running Marsha's attacker's face-" he stated as he pulled up the frozen image that he had sent to Kensi's tablet back at the company while he played that piece of security footage again for them before he continued, "-through facial recognition and so far I have no name but he _does_ pop up quite a few times…one was at Dodger Stadium this morning just after the suggested time of death for Jacob Daniels-" he declared as he brought up the correct surveillance footage as further proof, "- and a few other times is at the restaurant that Marsha told you where she met our dealer." He finished before he had the three separate photos placed side by side; the attacker's fleeing snapshot from Dodger Stadium, his snapshot from the incident at _Mutual Freedom Insurance_ and his confrontation at the restaurant with the dealer.

Kensi couldn't help but smile when Eric proved the connection between the victims and Marsha's attacker. "The attacker connects the crime scenes." She stated as she looked between the first and second photos but Dean was more focused on the third photo.

"Dealer matches Marsha's description." The hunter stated firmly as he memorized the demon's face. He didn't need Marsha's confirmation to know that this was the guy he was looking for; all his years around demons (both in Hell and on Earth) were enough of a confirmation for the hunter.

Eric eagerly nodded his head as he typed a few more commands in; he loved the progress they were making on this case. Proving connections where others could never pick up on were the challenges that Eric gladly accepted but _this_ case, with its erratic patterning, gave the tech operator a challenge to prove that those connections truly did exist; a challenge no one else would even bother with. "That's not all. I ran his face throughout the entire restaurant's security footage during that week and look what I found." He said as he referred to the dealer before he brought multiple freeze-frames from the security footage he hacked into.

The driver's licenses of Troy Lafferty, Jacob Daniels and Marsha Burrows were all aligned at the top of the screen as the bottom half consisted of screenshots that showed not only the dealer being present but it showed him making small talk (of sorts) with the three targets.

"All three of our innocents made contact with him." Callen stated with a disbelieving expression on his face (Sam and Deeks were still in the middle of getting their minds wrapped around the data they were just given) as he studied the licenses' picture and their respective screenshot photos. There was no doubt in his mind as he examined those pictures that there was a definite connection that he never would have seen if Kensi, Eric and Dean hadn't connected the pieces together for him. Separately, the three cases didn't seem like such a big deal but when put together like they've been shown, it was getting easier to see that there was definitely a solid case going on and that those accidents weren't really accidents at all.

"Exactly and I was able to get multiple angles but I wasn't sure if the footage was readable for you Kensi." Eric explained as he pulled up the individual footage for Kensi, in hopes that she will make out what was actually being discussed between the dealer and their victims.

"Run Marsha's first." Kensi stated before Eric was able to bring up the appropriate footage.

Eric had fast-forwarded the video to when Marsha and the dealer were actually talking privately down a hallway that would lead to the restaurant's restrooms. With the appropriate time in place, Eric placed the two feeds side by side so that Kensi could clearly see Marsha's face in one feed and the dealer's face in the other. Kensi wasn't able to catch some of the conversation but she was able to summarize the main points as she analyzed the conversation; the dealer was laying down the deal's terms, Marsha was asking more about the pros than the cons when it came to the deal. She didn't need to voice how the conversation ended with a kiss.

Kensi sighed when the kiss ended. "The kiss of death." Deeks cringed when he heard that as he remembered how he gave his partner that nickname as a joke back when they had that case that involved Callen's ex-wife.

Dean groaned as he ran a tired hand over his face; he could feel a headache coming. "Eric did the dealer have any similar interactions with anyone else?" The hunter questioned just before he started to rummage through his bag for some Advil; the remains of a hangover were not something a hunter should deal with while on a case.

"I'm afraid so." Eric said with a grimace as he wished he didn't have to be the one to tell the hunter that; he didn't like giving bad news but he knew it had to be done.

The hunter released a silent curse; both for the news and for the fact that his Advil was in his first aid kit that was still in the trunk of his Impala.

Before the hunter could respond to the tech operator, Kensi jumped right in as she dug her hand into the side pocket of her own bag. "How many are we looking at here?" She asked before she passed Dean her bottle of Advil.

Deeks, who was more focused on the two than on the screen, watched as Dean mumbled out a _thanks_ before he grabbed two pills and returned the bottle to an amused Kensi. Dean didn't hesitate when it came to dry swallowing the pills that would alleviate his headache. The detective didn't know how to feel about the exchange he just witnessed as it was another moment he's come across that showcased how in-sync his partner was with someone else; someone who wasn't _him_.

Eric sighed as he brought up a few other screenshots that resembled the ones they had that captured the dealer with their victims. "At least six. I'm running them through facial recognition as we speak but I haven't finished sifting through the more recent footage yet so there _could_ be more."

"Let's hope there aren't any more." Callen piped in as he moved a little closer to the screen as he examined the six unknown targets; there seemed to be no attributes that connected them together. All of the dealer's pickings seem to be done at random.

"Great job Eric." Kensi said with a small smile which caused the tech operator to blush a bit. Dean smirked when he noticed the reaction. He remembered how shy Eric would get around women; it didn't matter how confident the guy was with his work, if any woman showed Eric any signs of affection, the guy would blush before he even realized that he was doing it.

Eric cleared his throat as discreetly as possible before he spoke. "The good news is that the lottery winner seemed to be the first so he hasn't gotten to the others yet." He stated as he tried to point out the bright side to their situation; the others who had made deals were still alive.

Dean scoffed; the cynic in him wouldn't process Eric's 'bright side' reminder. "Yeah that's if he doesn't start killing them out of order." That comment earned the hunter a smack to the arm from the brunette. The hunter's only reaction was to cross his arms over his chest once again as he ignored Kensi's narrowed stare at him.

Deeks shifted a bit in his position as he made his way towards the end of the table. "Am I the only one wondering _how_ you could possibly make a connection like that between the victims with so little to go on? I mean you only got the lead because you managed to rescue one of the targets." He exclaimed with his focus on Dean and Kensi while his hands were gesturing towards the plasma screen and all the intel that was still on it.

Dean shrugged. "It pays to be _experienced_ when it comes to these deals."

"Word of the wise: _don't_ make them." Kensi immediately added in.

Sam cleared his throat, bringing all attention to him, before he spoke. "What exactly are these deals?"

Kensi sighed; she knew that question would be asked, she just didn't know which one of her teammates would be asking it. "This will sound crazy but we don't have time to try to convince you otherwise so the short version is that our Dealer is a crossroads demon that grants deals to anyone who calls upon them, they can grant you anything but your soul is the price. All standard contracts are supposed to last ten years but these seem to be lasting only a week." She explained with minimum breaks. She inhaled deeply once she got all that out of her mouth.

Sam and Callen gave each other quizzical looks while Deeks gave his partner an incredulous one. "Again with the demon deals…that stuff doesn't exist." He immediately stated; he had hoped that what they had said at the company earlier was some analogy or something...apparently they meant literally.

"You believe in that Apocalypse theory yet you won't believe in demon deals?" Kensi argued back as she remembered the time when Deeks was obsessing over an Apocalypse theory he heard scientist talk about on some television program when he was at a bar. There were so many times during that rant that she wanted to tell him that he had nothing to worry about since the end of the world had come and gone but she knew _that_ comment would lead her down a path she didn't want to take with Deeks at that moment.

"There _is_ scientific theory around the Apocalypse." Deeks protested heatedly which caused the senior agents to groan; Kensi wasn't the only one that had to hear his theories about the world ending.

Dean scoffed as unwanted memories of the Apocalypse last year came flashing through his brain. "Science had _nothing_ to do with the Apocalypse; it's come and gone without you even knowing it." The hunter stated firmly as he remembered how Michael and Lucifer squared off against one another while they possessed Adam and Sam, respectively. One brother was meant to kill the other. _Dean_ was meant to be Michael's vessel (completing the parallels between the archangel brothers and the Winchester brothers) but when the hunter refused time and time again to let the archangel use him as a meat-suit, Michael had taken over Dean's half-brother Adam. In the end, that battle resulted in Michael/Adam and Lucifer/Sam being trapped in Lucifer's cage in Hell.

Deeks shook his head out of disbelief. "That's a lie."

"Wish it were." Dean grimly stated; all it took was one look into his hazel-green eyes to know that some of his spark had disappeared due to the subject being discussed. No matter what anybody told him, he still blamed himself for starting the Apocalypse. How was he supposed to know that his actions in Hell would cause trouble back on Earth?

Somehow Callen could sense how uncomfortable the topic was making their guest so he back-tracked the conversation just a bit. "Rewind for a moment, what do you mean a standard contract?" He stated, hoping that it would defuse the situation a bit and when he noticed the small yet grateful smile that Kensi was sending his way, the senior agent knew he made the right move.

"Typically a deal grants you _ten_ years to experience what you asked for but there are special cases where you get more or less time." Dean explained as he remembered his own deal as well as his dad's deal. While Dean was only granted a year before the demons were to send hellhounds after him, John Winchester didn't even have a day after he made his deal; the very deal that saved Dean's life back in 2006.

Sam's brow arched out of curiosity. "What makes a specific deal _special_?"

Dean scratched the back of his neck; he really didn't want to talk about this but he knew that it was necessary. "It depends on how badly the demon wants your soul in Hell." He stated quickly before he turned to face Kensi. "Something big must be happening to have these demons looking for idiotic clients since they are known to only appear when _summoned_ the right way." She only gave him a nod as she was stumped on the theory-front.

That last part intrigued the detective. "How are they summoned?"

Dean and Kensi immediately turned to glare at Deeks. "No way am I sharing that with you." Dean sternly exclaimed as he gripped the backing of the chair in front of him.

Deeks fought the urge to pout and whine like a child. "Why not?"

Kensi arched an eyebrow at her partner as she placed one hand on the side of her hip. "Knowing you Deeks, you'll test it out for yourself which is a _very_ bad idea."

"I would not." Deeks protested immediately even though the idea had crossed his mind a few times since it was mentioned.

Dean rolled his eyes. "If it makes you feel better, Kensi doesn't know how to summon them either."

"Why not? I thought you guys were _close_?" The detective bitterly stated as he tried to hide how stunned he was by this new intel. It seems like Deeks wasn't the only one stunned by Dean's words as Callen and Sam were giving the hunting duo a perplexing expression.

Dean smirks because of Deeks' bitter attitude; the detective may have the agents fooled but this hunter knew that the detective was jealous by the idea of Kensi being closer to another guy. "And that is why I'm not telling her how to do it. I don't need her soul ending up in Hell. No matter how evil a person is, they shouldn't have to experience it." Dean stated with so much conviction that it stopped Deeks from asking anymore questions on the subject (and also because the detective was now reeling from the idea that he practically got a verbal confirmation that Dean cared _deeply_ for Kensi).

Callen's head tilted to the side a bit as he focused on Dean. "You talk as if you've been there." He said after having come to that conclusion a few moments after Dean had spoken.

Dean gave a nonchalant shrug yet his grip on the chair tightened causing his knuckles to slowly turn white. "Let's just say it's not one of my fondest memories." The hunter stated through gritted teeth as flashes of Hell started up again in his head.

When she noticed that he wasn't loosening his grip on the chair, she immediately took action; not caring if the guys witnessed this side of her. She knew how defensive he'd get once the subject of his deal came up so she needed to stop it before it progressed any further. She quickly wrapped one of her hands around his wrist as her other hand wrapped around his waist, pulling herself into his side in the process. Her focus was solely on calming Dean down therefore she didn't even notice Deeks' bug-eyed expression when it came to her actions.

"You're here now Dean, that's all that should matter." Kensi whispered as she stared up at his profile, waiting for him to make the move to turn his head towards her; to acknowledge the fact that she was there _with_ him and that he wasn't alone when it came to battling the troubles that still lurked in his mind because of Hell.

No one dared to make a sound as they waited for Dean's response. They managed to get one a few moments later when his grip on the chair started to loosen up yet the motion of Kensi rubbing circles into his wrist didn't stop.

"I _shouldn't_ be though." The hunter mumbled as he slowly turned his head to Kensi and the pained look in his eyes (a look she was all too familiar with) prompted the agent to burying herself into his side in an awkwardly positioned hug (since one of his arms was trapped between their bodies).

The three men looked to one another for a sign of what to do (as they resisted the urge to watch the scene before them play out) before Sam decided to move this along. He had a feeling that Dean might not like to show weakness like this to just anyone; a testament of how important Kensi is to him. "So what's our next move?"

Dean cleared his throat as Kensi took a step away from him. "We trap him…tonight." The hunter stated; his exterior now showed no signs of the vulnerability he was feeling moments before.

"How?" Deeks said as he tried to focus on the problem and not on his partner's affectionate display moments before.

"Kensi will go in and lure him into making a deal with her-"

"No way! Why can't you?" Deeks immediately protested before Dean could finish explaining his plan.

"Deeks!" Kensi reprimanded as she gave her partner a what-the-hell look. She couldn't understand why he was acting the way he was; if anyone should be angry between them, it should her.

Deeks gave the brunette a disbelieving look. "What? If _he's_ the expert then why doesn't _he_ lure the demon dealer in?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Every demon _knows_ who I am. They will run the moment they see me which we can't have."

Kensi nodded in agreement before she spoke. "It will be easier for him if I lured the dealer in. Dean can't show his face until the demon is trapped so I have to be the one to draw the devil's trap in place."

"Which is?" Callen asked to keep the conversation moving forward before Deeks disapproved of anything else.

Instead of hearing Dean or Kensi's voice, Callen's own partner spoke up. "Theoretically, a devil's trap immobilizes any demon that enters it. They are supposed to be rendered powerless once inside one." Sam explained with his arms crossed over his chest.

Everyone in the room gave the ex-SEAL a quizzical look.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "Some cultures believe in the supernatural very religiously so the topic of demons has come up in my studies, I just never thought they were actually real." He explained as he remembered a few of his past targets having strong beliefs in the supernatural.

"At least that explains your lack of objections." Dean quipped before Kensi smacked him in the arm again. The hunter groaned, "Stop doing that." He grumbled but it only earned him a smirk from the brunette.

"Okay, you're going to stay hidden until the dealer steps inside the devil's trap right?" Callen questioned the hunter; Dean gave the senior agent an affirmative nod.

"Alright then while they perform their duties, Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna can pose as either a customer or a new employee at the restaurant." Hetty commanded which got her two agreeing nods from her agents.

"And what do I do?" Deeks questioned moments later when it was clear that Hetty wasn't saying anything else when it came to covers.

"Protection detail, remember? I told you that on the way over." Kensi reminded her partner with a smirk. Deeks wasn't happy about the news when she first told him and it looked like his opinion hadn't changed since then.

"That's-"

Sensing another cover-argument, Sam interrupted the detective before he truly started his complaint. "I'll keep my eye on Mrs Burrows, Deeks can go in my place." He suggested which earned himself an analytical look from Callen but he ignored it. The ex-SEAL may not agree with their liaison at times but he was certain that Deeks' protest for staying behind had to do with the fact that he wouldn't be able to watch Kensi's back like he's use to. An outsider could easily tell how protective Deeks was of Kensi.

"I'm just going to update her before we head out." Kensi stated before she headed towards the interrogation room that still held Marsha.

"Watch out for the salt lines!" Dean shouted which got him the reply that she knew the drill. The hunter couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him.

"Salt?"

"It's a pure substance that demons' can't cross over. Making a salt line over a door's threshold means the demon can't cross that threshold. I would have spray painted a devil's trap in that room but Hetty didn't want me to do anything permanent."Dean explained before he fished out his cell phone from where he left it in his suit earlier. He quickly excused himself to make a quick call to Bobby while they waited for Kensi to return.

"I'm ready." Kensi stated as her greeting back into the room moments later before she realized that someone was missing. "Where's Dean?"

Before any of the guys could answer her, Dean rejoined them. "I'm back. Let's roll."

* * *

><p>*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Episode Disclaimer: <strong>Any recognizable _Supernatural _aspects/dialogue comes from [7x08 – "Season Seven, Time for a Wedding!"]. No Garth and no Becky (and without Becky, there is no Becky/Guy connection that you have in the episode so I had to figure out how to work without that in this story).

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **How was that? I'm a little skeptical about it and I apologize if it seems like so many mood-swings that occurred but I figured these characters can pull it off. With that being said, what did you think? Did the guys react in a way that you expected? Were you surprised by anything? How were the dynamics between the characters (have you decided what the true connection is between Dean/Kensi?)** PLEASE let me know in a review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Originally Published: <strong>May 31, 2012


	9. Ch 8: Lousy Loophole

"**Broken Bonds"**

**Chapter 8: Lousy Loophole**

**A/N #1:** I wasn't originally going to post today because of the status of the next chapter but my gut is telling me otherwise so you all get a new update today!

**A/N #2: **Once again, thank you to everyone who has gained an interest to this story, it really means the world to me and to all those reviewers; your comments inspire me to write more so thank you for taking the time and leaving your thoughts. Also, if you haven't noticed already, **I've added an image cover to this story** and I know it's small but if you want to see a bigger version, check out my _LiveJournal_ account because the image will be on my "FFN Master List" as well as the "Broken Bonds Master List". Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own _NCIS: Los Angeles_ or _Supernatural_. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place).

* * *

><p><strong>Full Summary<strong>: 2011: As the OSP team struggles for Kensi's forgiveness after lying to her; Hetty makes the decision that brings Dean Winchester in to save the agent, only to have them realize that there is an unlucky case in town for them. Suspicions increase within the team when Kensi works outside the agency yet it doubles when they realize who she's working with. Will Dean's presence disrupt the team's dynamic further or would realizations be made?

* * *

><p>*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Late Afternoon – Los Angeles, California – Road<strong>

After Dean had returned from making his phone call, Eric had confirmed that their demon dealer was at the restaurant Marsha and the others had met him at so nothing was stopping them from getting in their cars and heading off.

Dean and Kensi immediately headed towards the Impala while Callen and Deeks were trailing behind them. There was a disagreement or two about whose car they would take with them, but Dean and Kensi were adamant when it came to the Impala being one of the cars…after all, they needed the arsenal that was in the classic's trunk.

Before Deeks could argue even further, Callen dragged the detective to his car. The senior agent could already tell that sticking Deeks in the same car as Dean _and_ Kensi would _not_ be a productive move.

The Impala was already leaving the Boatshed's parking lot before Callen and Deeks were even settled which left the detective in a foul mood.

During the drive, Dean informed Kensi of the lack of change in his brother's condition before they discussed Kensi's cover when it came to reeling the demon dealer in.

The conversation in the other car, on the other hand, had nothing to do with the plan they would have to execute once they arrived at the restaurant.

"You know if you keep this up, it'll take her even longer to forgive you." Callen pointed out after driving for ten minutes.

"I've got it under control." Deeks grumbled as he kept his eyes on his side window. He was still fuming over the fact that he was in a car with Callen instead of being in the same car as Dean and Kensi…who knew what they were talking about in the privacy of that car.

Callen snickered as he took in Deek's sulking attitude. "It doesn't look like it and attacking Dean like you did isn't helping you out either."

Deeks groaned. "I didn't attack him."

"Well you didn't exactly welcome him either." Callen retorted back as he followed the coordinates that Eric had sent to their phones (the same was done for Dean and Kensi).

Deeks scoffed as he turned to face the senior agent. "What like you did? We can't trust him Callen!"

"Can't or won't Deeks?" Callen could easily see that Deeks was thinking personally over thinking things out professionally. The agent couldn't really blame the detective (what with the rocky dynamic these last few weeks) yet now was _not_ the time for it.

Deek's brow furrowed, out of confusion. "Is there a difference?"

"You tell me." Callen said with a small shoulder shrug. "Hetty _and_ Kensi trust Dean…Eric seems to as well. The least we can do, is give the guy a chance." He explained as he shifted his attention between Deeks and the road.

"We know _nothing_ about him. For all we know, he could be in cahoots with this dealer." Deeks protested with his hands waving around.

Callen snickered; Deeks could be really dramatic at times. "Wow…jealousy really messes with your head man."

"I'm _not_ jealous." Deeks denied as he avoided looking at Callen. He wasn't going to admit to his teammate that he was jealous; it wasn't new to him that he would get jealous when other guys were around Kensi but he wasn't going to outright admit that. No way.

Callen smirked. "Sure you aren't."

"I'm not. I just don't trust the guy." Deeks firmly declared as he glared at the Impala a few cars in front of them; Callen was able to catch up to Dean a few blocks ago.

"You mean you don't trust him _with_ Kensi." Callen quipped as they got closer to the restaurant.

Deeks scoffed. "And you do?"

"You're deflecting."

"So are you."

Callen let lose a few chuckles before he decided to humor the detective with his observation. "From what I saw, they care a lot about each other and they have this familiarity between them that has me assuming that they've known each other for a long time so yes…I'm saying I do trust Dean with Kensi." He explained as he pulled up into the restaurant's parking lot.

Deeks huffed. "Well I don't see it." He stated; he was in complete denial when it came to the connection between Dean and Kensi. He didn't want to think that some guy out there knew his partner better than himself.

Callen rolled his eyes. "You keep telling yourself that." He stated before he parked his car, turned off his vehicle and got himself linked up to Operations. "Eric, do you hear me?" He tested as Deeks did the same thing a few seconds later.

"_Read you loud and clear guys._" Eric replied through their communication links.

"_It's about damn time too._" Dean said grumpily over the links before a loud smack was heard. "_Will you quit that? Just because you're a girl doesn't mean I won't retaliate._" It was obvious to anyone listening that Dean was talking to Kensi.

"_You've got nothing._" They heard her taunt him over the communication links.

Dean laughed. "_Really? How about I tell your friends about the time during junior year when you had that trip to-_" He wasn't able to finish as a few shuffles were heard over the link which prevented Dean's words from being heard.

"_Don't you dare._" Kensi growled before more shuffles could be heard.

"_Hit me again and we'll see what I say._" Dean challenged before the connection went silent. Everyone could only guess that the duo were in some sort of staring contest now.

Eric cleared his throat before he intervened. "_Um guys, could we get back to the plan?_"

With a few muttered apologies, the plan was summarized for everyone before they got into their positions.

* * *

><p>*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Night – Los Angeles, California – <strong>_**Uncle Dietz's**_** Restaurant **

Callen went inside the restaurant first as a regular customer while Deeks headed inside through the backdoor as he would pose as one of the employees. With Eric's confirmation, Deeks had set out to take the bartender position to help with Kensi's cover so when he came across the manager and the actual bartender, he showed his badge before stating that he needed to take over the position for the night (surveillance was his excuse). The manager didn't mind since someone would still be working the bar but the bartender was hesitant…that is until Deeks used his snitch money to pay the employee the money he would have earned if he stayed on the shift. So after ten minutes, Deeks was in position as he managed the small bar in the restaurant. From there, he could see the whole restaurant perfectly.

Once the guys had eyes on the dealer, Kensi would make her appearance as a grieving woman who was on the edge of breaking down from losing her love. They hoped that her hysterical reaction and crushed mentality would draw the demon to her in hopes that her mental state would mean an easy deal for him (after all, emotional instability tends to drive people to do things they'd never do…Dean's deal to save Sam was a prime example of that).

While the trio were inside, Dean would remain in the car as he'd watch the restaurant's security footage from Kensi's tablet (all thanks to Eric). He couldn't step foot inside the place until he was sure that they captured their demon but the hunter was ready. Ruby's demon-killing knife was safely placed inside his jacket pocket so when he saw that it was time to move in, he could get there without hesitating.

Now all the hunter had to do was wait.

*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*

Luckily for the group, the dealer had noticed Kensi the moment she had entered the restaurant; he was drawn in not only by her beauty but by her attempt to hold herself together while in a public place.

The dealer didn't approach her immediately as he was wrapping up a party he had put together for his client but he kept his eye on her as she headed for the bar. He noticed her downcast gaze as she ordered her drink while she ignored the bartender as he checked her out. He watched as she downed her first drink without hesitating before she ordered another. With every drink she consumed, he could see her walls crumble as he saw the slight shaking of her shoulders start to become more visible, followed by a discreet wave to her eyes (to no doubt stop any tears from making an appearance on her face).

He couldn't help the internal smile that formed inside him as he found his next _client_.

With a quick excuse to his current client to leave the dwindling party, he headed straight for the beautiful yet broken woman. He had a deal to make with her.

At first, the woman brushed him off as she wanted nothing to do with the male species but when he said _free drinks_ and that he knew of a way to end her pain, that seemed to perk her interest no matter how drunk or broken she was. He could always count on humans when it came to their curiosity.

The dealer smiled as he motioned for the woman to have a seat at one of the tables instead of having her on a barstool; he didn't need her passing out on him before he sealed the deal with her.

The woman slumped into her seat before she finished off another drink. The dealer motioned to the bartender for another drink for the lady before he took the seat across from her. Nothing was said between them as they waited for her drink and it was only until the bartender was far enough away from them did the dealer start their conversation by asking her why she was so glum.

*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*

Deeks carried out his duties behind the bar as he listened to Kensi relay her cover story in a broken yet drunken manner to the dealer. To his surprise, she was using bits of her history with Jack as inspiration for her cover sob story. Dean had mentioned earlier through the earwigs that her desire had to be something that was impossible to obtain, something she could only _dream_ about. Deeks thought the whole dying-love was the route she was going to take but his partner surprised him (even though no one would be able to tell from his facial expression).

In between a few held back sobs, Kensi was telling their demonic dealer how she was literally on the edge with her long-term relationship and how she wished that he'd be the guy she fell for from the start of their relationship. She emphasized how she fell in love with her courageous, sweet and loving boyfriend of seven years (basically a guy that every girl dreamed of ending up with; her prince charming) only to have him return from a tour in Iraq as a completely different man because of his PTSD; he was now a violent and unpredictable man who she couldn't leave after everything they've been through together. She pointed out that she tried to leave him, but she was never able to get free of him (physically and emotionally).

The detective discreetly watched as the dealer took everything the brunette said in; he even found himself being impressed by how well she was pulling off this broken/drunk cover. If it weren't for the fact that Deeks knew that Kensi was consuming water instead of the vodka they were letting everyone believe, he'd really think she was a drunk, broken girl who was sharing her pain with the first stranger that asked her; she was _that_ good.

Now don't get him wrong; Deeks knew that his partner's an extraordinary undercover agent (or in Callen's words; a true operator)…it just always blew his mind away whenever he saw her in action like this. No matter what situations they got themselves into, he always enjoyed watching how she'd handle them.

Communications over the earwigs remained silent while Kensi was still conversing with the crossroads demon yet every member's eyes remained on her. Whether they were from within the restaurant or through the security feeds, there were a set of eyes on that conversation.

Just when they thought their time was running out, they caught a lucky break when the dealer's party client was requesting his presence so that they could wrap up their party event before the restaurant truly closed. Before the dealer excused himself from Kensi, he requested for the bartender to continuing adding drinks to his tab for the brunette before he walked away to deal with his previous client.

The trio maintained their covers as they watched the dealer walk away before Eric gave them the signal.

*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*

The demon couldn't be more eager to return to his potential client; he was just about to seal the deal before his previous client wanted to give her payment for his party services; he may be a demon, but he still has to maintain a mortal cover while on Earth.

When he returned to the main dining room of the restaurant, he saw the place was empty except for the woman as she played with the rim of her empty glass. The corners of his lips curved up just a bit before he returned to his seat. "Sorry about that…now where were we sweetie?"

She hesitated a bit; as if she were trying to sober up enough to answer him. "Payment but I still don't see how you can do something like that." She stated with a slur as she blinked a few times to rid herself of her blurry vision.

The demon grinned. "So you've made your decision then?" When he only received a blank look from her, he couldn't help but sigh. "About which scenario you wanted; complete freedom from him or to have the man you once fell in love with back." He elaborated before he watched her brow scrunch up as she concentrated. He sighed again; while he loved how easy making deals with drunks were, he _hated_ this forgetfulness factor that came with mortals being drunk.

"They're worth the same though right?" She asked slowly as she fought off her drunken state for just a little bit longer.

The demon let lose a light chuckle. "Yes, I'll come to collect in the near future so you don't have to worry about that now."

She bit her bottom lip before she gave him a slow nod of her head. "Number two then…"

"Excellent. You're making the right choice." He told her in a reassuring manner even though he wanted to do another victory dance. This city was a deal-making gold mine.

"So what now? Do I shake your hand, go home and find him back to his old self again?" She slurred again as she swayed a bit in her seat before she gripped the table to stop herself from moving. He thought she'd pass out at any moment so he had to hurry the proceedings along.

"Not quite; my deals are sealed with a kiss."

Her brow furrowed just a bit. "That's it?"

The demon nodded. "That's it. One kiss and he'll be back to his old self by the time you see him next."

"Promise?" She whispered as she slowly stood up and walked towards the dealer; her hand trailed along the table top as it helped her keep her balance.

The demon nodded as he stood up and took a step back from the table so that she could lean against it. He may be a demon who was about to collect another soul but the least he could do was let her keep a semblance of balance in her state. "Promise. Now pucker up sweetheart."

He waited as she took a shy step towards him for the kiss. He closed his eyes out of anticipation but instead of feeling her lips on his, he heard a piece of metal clink together before he heard her step to the side. He opened his eyes just in time to see the metal lighter in her hand ignite before she dropped it to the ground as she stepped back another step. Confusion washed over his face until the lighter hit the ground and lit up the carpet in a peculiar pattern. It didn't take long for the demon to realize that the charred design in the carpet was actually a devil's trap.

The demon's head snapped up to glare at the brunette but he was stunned when he saw a smirk plastered on her lips with a mischievous look in her mismatched eyes; her face left no trace of the intoxicated state she was in moments ago.

"For the record, I'm _not_ your sweetheart." She stated with a scowl as she circled the dealer that was now trapped and rendered powerless inside the devil's trap.

The demon mimicked her movements within the circle and he was stunned to see that they weren't alone anymore as three guys now stood just behind the brunette.

"Blueberry vodka; the answer to all of life's problems." The blonde declared as he (and the other two guys) stepped forward so that they stood by the brunette's side. It was then that the demon recognized that this blonde as the bartender that was serving them earlier as he held a half empty bottle of blueberry vodka in his hands.

With a quick glance towards the other two guys, he recognized the man with a pseudo-buzz cut as one of the last remaining customers before he left the room. The guy in the middle, on the other hand, was a face that _all_ demons knew by memory.

"Dean Winchester. This is really thrilling…hey, can I have your autograph?" The demon rambled with a smirk as the hunter in question took a step forward; he now stood between the demon and the brunette.

Dean smirked at the captured demon as he pulled out Ruby's knife from his inside jacket pocket. "Sure. Yeah, I'll _carve_ it into your spleen." He threatened as he started to circle around the devil's trap while giving the demon a once over. "So you're the one that's running the scams in this town."

"Well, how do you ever mean Dean?" The demon innocently questioned as his eyes followed the hunter's movements.

Instead of Dean being the one to answer, Kensi beat him to it as he slowly made his way around the devil's trap. "Signing ten year deals only to have them killed off a week later." The brunette sneered as she crossed her arms over her chest. Callen kept his eyes on the trapped demon while Deeks did the same thing while shifting the vodka bottle between his hands. They still couldn't believe that a demon could look so...normal.

The demon shook his head. "Well I would never. No. Rules of the road; can't lay a hand on any of my clients." He explained seriously as he gradually shifted his attention among the four people who trapped him. He had to hand it to them, especially the woman, he didn't have a clue that he was getting played.

Dean glared as he stood just outside the trap's markings. "I'm well aware of those rules yet here we are. Now the question is…why the sudden change from your usual crossroads' shtick?" He fiercely asked with the blade firmly in his hand. All Dean needed to do was either exorcise the demon back to Hell or he had to stab the demon with Ruby's knife to permanently kill him. The hunter was favoring the latter option at the current moment. He _hated_ crossroads demons.

The demon rolled his eyes before he focused on Dean. "No change…it's called a loophole, you moron. Yes, when a person bargains away his soul, he gets a decade…_technically_ but accidents happen."

"Which is where your lackey comes in." Kensi interrupted as she took a step towards Dean; Callen and Deeks mimic her movement out of reflex.

The demon was stunned that they knew about his accomplice before he schooled his features into an innocent expression. "Well what can I say; if I can't get my hands dirty, it pays to have a capable intern at my disposal who can."

Before Eric could warn the gang over their communication links, the quartet were flung backwards into the other room by an invisible force. Dean got tossed into a pillar which led to him losing his grip on the knife along the way; Callen got thrown into a cleaning cart by the bar; Deeks got flung across a table before he managed to hit the floor while Kensi was thrown into the wall closest to her.

Back in Operations, Eric shouted for the quartet to get up and fight back as he watched the restaurant's security feed.

The blonde lackey from Dodger Stadium and _Mutual Freedom Insurance_ (the one behind the invisible force) was working on freeing the demonic dealer by breaking the pattern's connection in the carpet. The devil's trap was rendered useless moments later after the lackey rubbed out a thin portion of the pattern with his foot.

Before Dean was able to gather his bearings enough to get to his knife, the dealer appeared before him with a sinister smirk on his face. Dean gave a silent curse as he stood, taking note of Kensi doing the same thing out of the corner of his eyes. Before the hunter could straighten himself out fully, he discreetly reached inside his jacket, unscrewed his flask and quickly flung its contents onto the demon as he righted himself.

The demon hissed and recoiled as the holy water (the liquid inside Dean's hidden flask) made contact with his skin. Dean started chanting the exorcism but he was cut off when the demon lunged for Dean's throat to cut off his air supply. The hunter struggled to get free but it only worsened when the demon tightened his grip.

While Dean was struggling to breathe, Callen regained consciousness only to open his eyes to see the lackey heading towards him. He fumbled for his gun that was still tucked into the back of his pants before he pointed it at the lackey; he just gave a sinister smirk to the agent as he looked down at the gun as his eyes momentarily flickered to black.

Callen's eyes widened as he looked into the pitch black stare of the lackey before both their attentions were diverted to the fumbling noises just behind them. Callen's focus remained on the lackey while his moved to a dizzy Deeks.

Before the detective could wrap his head around what was happening, the lackey used his telekinesis to bash Deeks' head into the table, knocking the detective unconscious before he turned his attention back to the senior agent. Before he knew it, Callen's gun was out of his hands before he found himself clutching his throat when he felt his airway closing up. Instinctually, he clawed at his throat in hopes that it would alleviate the restriction yet he knew that it was no use as there wasn't anything physically blocking his airway.

As Callen was reaching the brink of unconsciousness (Dean didn't look like he was faring too well either), the senior agent felt the restriction suddenly disappear. He inhaled deeply as he watched the lackey's insides ignite as if his whole internal system had caught on fire. The body dropped in seconds to reveal a panting Kensi.

Callen watched as Kensi quickly moved to remove the knife (which he recognized as Dean's knife) she used to kill the lackey from his back before she threw it to Dean. The hunter caught the weapon with ease before he moved it to the demon's neck. The demon's grip loosened instantly once he felt the wet metal pressed against his throat. The feeling just had the demon move away from the hunter but Dean wouldn't have that as he made sure the knife was still at the demon's jugular.

When Kensi noticed that Dean had the demon covered, she immediately went over to help Callen up. After he reassured her that he was fine, he gestured for her to check on their unconscious liaison; she only complied after Callen reassured her that he would watch Dean's back.

As Kensi was checking her partner's pulse (which was strong), Callen was brought back into Dean's interrogation with the demon when he mentioned additional deals being made. Apparently, the demonic dealer had made more than they realized; fifteen to be exact.

"Call them off or I'll cut my own loophole into _your_ throat!" Dean threatened after hearing that fifteen souls were at risk of permanently ending up in Hell (well technically thirteen souls since the demon managed to collect the first two).

The demon had a retort ready for the hunter but he paled instantly. "Oh crap."

Dean snickered as he pressed the knife against the demon's skin again. "Yeah, you said it. You're in for a world…"

The hunter never got to finish his comeback as a voice from behind him interrupted the hunter. "Hello Dean."

Dean tensed before he glanced over his shoulder to see none other than Crowley, the current king of Hell.

_Oh crap indeed._

* * *

><p>*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Episode Disclaimer: <strong>Any recognizable _Supernatural _aspects/dialogue comes from [7x08 – "Season Seven, Time for a Wedding!"].

* * *

><p><strong>AN #3: **And there you have it! The team definitely had their work cut out for them. What do you think Crowley wants? That answer will definitely be revealed next chapter but let me know in a review on what you think! For you _SPN_ fans, I'll tell you that something else replaces the Leviathan talk in the original episode. Also what did you think about the talk between Callen and Deeks? Or the little bicker-snippet between Kensi and Dean? Can you guess their 'relationship' now? How was Kensi's trick on the dealer? Either way, **let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>Originally Published: <strong>June 9, 2012


	10. Ch 9: Destroy Them

"**Broken Bonds"**

**Chapter 9: Destroy Them**

**A/N #1:** How is everyone doing this weekend? I hope you are all spending it with family (in some way) in honor of today being Father's Day. I know that I had many dinners out with my family for the past two days to celebrate before us 'kids' had to get back to studying for our exams.

**A/N #2: ****Thank you **for everyone that is reading this story and who have left their thoughts for me to read! It truly means the world to me to know that people are interested in such an uncommon cross that I've created between SPN and NCIS: LA. **THANK YOU!** A shout-out for **kenmac** for her lengthy reviews and enthusiastic questions and a shout-out to **Enx2103** for giving me my 50th review for the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own _NCIS: Los Angeles_ or _Supernatural_. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place).

* * *

><p><strong>Full Summary<strong>: 2011: As the OSP team struggles for Kensi's forgiveness after lying to her; Hetty makes the decision that brings Dean Winchester in to save the agent, only to have them realize that there is an unlucky case in town for them. Suspicions increase within the team when Kensi works outside the agency yet it doubles when they realize who she's working with. Will Dean's presence disrupt the team's dynamic further or would realizations be made?

* * *

><p>*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Night – Los Angeles, California – <strong>_**Uncle Dietz's**_** Restaurant **

_Dean tensed before he glanced over his shoulder to see none other than Crowley, the current king of Hell. _

_Oh crap._

The new addition to the room caught the agents' attentions as they focused on the well-dressed newcomer. Callen made no sudden moves as he righted himself up while Kensi slowly walked closer as she stood between Callen and Dean (who still had his knife to the demon's throat). Kensi couldn't help but feel relieved that Deeks wasn't awake for this; there was no doubt that he'd make a comment that would put them at a disadvantage.

Crowley briefly scanned the room and he was surprised (although he didn't show it) that the three conscious humans before him were the _only_ ones present. "I'm surprised to see you here without your brother Dean but then again, you seem to have someone filling in his spot perfectly." The demon commented as his focus diverted to the brunette. The demon did have to hand it to the hunter; she seemed like a real keeper.

Kensi scowled as the demon checked her out. "You must be Crowley." She stated with a glare as she remembered all of Dean's stories of his encounter with Crowley. While this demon may have helped the brothers take down Lucifer, which she is grateful for, that doesn't mean she was going to welcome him with a fruit basket. He's lucky she doesn't fire off some iron rounds at him just for kicks.

Crowley smirked as he looked the brunette in her mismatched gaze. "And you're the _forbidden_ Winchester…I've been dying to meet you darling." The demon's smirk widened when he noticed both Dean and Kensi's bodies tense up. Callen couldn't help the puzzled look that graced his face. _Forbidden Winchester?_

"What are you talking about?" Dean gritted out fiercely as his grip on the knife tightened. If Crowley knew about Kensi, Dean was afraid who else might know about her too.

The new king of Hell rolled his eyes. "I think that's a story for another time." He dismissed but the hunter wouldn't allow that as he immediately pressed the knife into the dealer's jugular.

"You start talking or I'll Colombian necktie your little _friend_ here." Dean threatened as he glared at the demon; the very demon who made the hunter go after Alphas for the past few months for Sam's soul, only to learn that the deal was a flop. If Dean still had Crowley's bones, he'd torch the sucker in an instant.

"Please, don't let him get off _that_ easy." Crowley stated calmly, as if he didn't just grant Dean permission to execute one of his minions.

The demonic hostage gave his boss a wide eye stare. "Sir, I don't think that you…"

Crowley sighed as his head made a disappointed shake. "I know exactly what you've been doing. A little birdie named Jackson sold you out. He emailed me all the juicy deets to my suggestion box." He explained before his eyes landed on the dead blonde lackey that Kensi had knifed in the back to save Callen. "I assume…that's my whistle-blower?" When no one answered (they just all looked at the dead body instead), the king sighed. "Shame…had a future. Unfortunately, you don't."

"I was just…" The dealer wasn't able to say anything more in his defense before Crowley cut him off.

"There's only _one_ rule; make a deal and keep it." Crowley reminded his minion in a tone that left no room for argument.

It didn't seem like the minion got the message as he tried to defend his actions once again but the king wouldn't have that. Luckily the humans were smart enough to stay quiet during this demonic scolding.

"There is a reason we don't call our chips in early…consumer confidence." Crowley continued as his temper started to rise. "This isn't Wall Street! This is Hell!" He shouted his point across before he simmered down just a bit. "We have a little something called _integrity_. This gets out, who'll deal with us? _Nobody_! Then where are we?"

"I…I don't know." The minion answered a little shamefully while avoiding eye contact with his boss.

"That's right. _You_ don't…because you're a stupid, short-sighted little prat." Crowley ended his scolding before he focused on Dean. "Now, hand the jackass over. I'll cancel every deal he's made."

"What are you gonna do with him?" Dean questioned without hesitation. He didn't want to give the demon back only to have him resurface in another town somewhere.

"Make an example out of him. Fair trade right? We all go our separate ways…no harm done." Crowley pointed out calmly as he looked between the three humans; mainly Dean and Kensi.

Kensi scoffed; she couldn't help it. "What, out of the goodness of your heart?"

Crowley clicked his tongue against his front teeth as he made a tsk-ing sound. "Is that any way to speak to the very demon that's making sure that _you_ continue to live a fairly normal life?" He taunted with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Dean snarled while Kensi glared at the demon. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Crowley chuckled as he looked to the oldest Winchester. "Hasn't it ever occurred to you _why_ she hasn't been used as leverage against you after all these years?" He quipped and he was instantly pleased with the scowl that appeared on the hunter's face.

"I'm not in the mood for your guessing games Crowley." Dean declared as he gritted his teeth while trying not to accidentally slit the minion's throat. The leverage thought had crossed his mind a time or two…he just wasn't ready to hear what the demon knew.

"But _this_ is more fun." The King of Hell stated with a chuckle as he watched the emotional walls in both Winchesters slowly unfold before his eyes. The other human remained confused as he watched the scene unfold before him.

"Crowley!" Dean growled as he pressed the knife a little further into the minion's throat; one small movement was all he needed to make in order to cut the flesh beneath his blade.

Crowley sighed. "If you insist…your father didn't just bargain his soul for yours Dean."

"I _know_ that. He gave up the colt as well. It took me years after Bela took it before I found out that _you_ had it." Dean stated with a narrowed glance at the demon.

Crowley chuckled as he remembered the first time he met the Winchester brothers in person. "Ah yes, good times but I wasn't referring to the colt." He said before he shifted his attention towards Kensi.

"Me?" Kensi asked when Crowley went a few minutes without taking his eyes off of her.

The king smirked. "Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner." Crowley quipped as he watched Dean and Kensi give each other wide eyed stares.

"You're telling me that _my_ dad sold his soul to save my life _and_ to grant Kensi what? Immunity?" Dean questioned skeptically after a while; the news didn't sit well with him yet it _did_ make sense in the long run.

"Well he had to give up the colt as well but yes, that's pretty much it." Crowley corrected before he continued on. "The complete demonic immunity clause was a bit much but it was granted since John agreed to have his soul taken to hell immediately after he saw for himself that you had indeed recovered." He calmly explained as if he didn't just deliver a family bombshell to the remaining members.

"I've been free of it because of him?" Kensi asked after being silent since the demon had confirmed her suspicions. All these years she just thought she was free of the supernatural because she knew what to avoid. It turns out that she wasn't safe because of her actions but because of a deal that John Winchester had made while in the process of saving Dean's life. While his son was dying, he still thought about her and her safety.

Crowley gave the agent/hunter an affirmative nod but that wasn't enough for her.

"Why give the immunity only to me?"

Crowley scoffed; he wasn't going to answer such a ridiculous question but Dean repeated the question a little more fiercely. The demon rolled his eyes before he relented. "No demon in their right mind would place an immunity like that on _three_ hunters such as yourselves. That's _suicide_ for us if we can't hurt you but you _can_ hurt us. Besides, Azazel pulled the same deal with Mary all those years ago so why not let history repeat itself?"

Dean and Kensi didn't know what to say to that; it was a lot to take in for them. They knew that John Winchester was a lot of things and Dean had always hated that his father had sacrificed himself to save him but to learn that he had incorporated a safety clause for Kensi when she wasn't even hunting with them anymore… it truly showed that John did have his family on his mind instead of his revenge against Azazel.

When Crowley didn't see any sort of reaction from the Winchesters, he let loose a frustrating sigh. "You humans make no sense at times. I told you want you wanted to know, now are we done here?" He commented before getting back to the reason why he was there in the first place.

"Rip up the contracts first." Dean demanded without missing a beat. He was able to push the latest news of his family to the back of his mind as they had business to deal with first. He could analyze the new discovery later with Kensi over a new batch of beer.

Crowley snapped his fingers before he declared to the humans that the minion's contracts were dissolved. When it was Dean's turn to deliver, the minion started to protest but a hard shove shut him up as he approached his demonic boss.

"Always a pleasure." Crowley said before he and his minion disappeared before the humans' eyes.

Dean, Kensi and Callen gave a sigh of relief before they heard movement behind them, only to find Deeks trying to right himself as he rubbed the back of his head. "What'd I miss?" He stated a bit groggily as he looked between the others.

Dean groaned. "You've got to be kidding me."

Kensi chuckled with a shrug of her shoulders before she went to check on Deeks. Callen smirked when he noticed that Deeks' mood seemed to have perked up the moment Kensi was by his side.

Dean shook his head before he clicked on his earwig piece a few times to make sure that it was still in place and working after the physical ordeal he went through with the demonic minion. "Eric, tell Sam that Mrs Burrows is free to go and that her contract has been dissolved...but keep tabs on her and the others just to make sure." He stated while tucking Ruby's knife away. Callen took the time to retrieve his forgotten gun that the lackey managed to take away from him earlier.

"_Will do Dean._" Eric stated before Dean ended the connection by clicking his earwig piece off.

"So what now?" Callen questioned after returning to Dean's side. He wasn't going to disturb his fellow agents as one checked over the other for injuries and vice versa. He was just thankful that their communication links had turned off during the scuffle; he didn't think he could handle their bantering right now.

"We salt and burn Blondie before we leave." The hunter stated as he pointed to the dead body.

Callen's brow furrowed out of confusion. "Why?"

"I don't need his ass coming back to haunt us. Salting and burning a body makes sure that they cross over to the afterlife. You really don't want a vengeful spirit going on a killing spree." Dean explained as he grabbed a few of the salt canisters that were knocked over when Callen was thrown into the cart earlier. The hunter pocketed the canisters before moving towards the dead body.

"Alright…if you say so." Callen stated before he moved to help Dean move the body to the restaurant's alleyway.

Eric had told Callen through his earwig connection that it would be the best cover for them since there was only one camera that covered the lot and it wasn't in a good place to begin with so they were safe to burn the body there. Callen was still a bit uncomfortable with burning a body under these circumstances but Dean was the expert when it came to this stuff so the agent continued to lend his assistance.

* * *

><p>*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Night – Los Angeles, California – <strong>_**Uncle Dietz's**_** Restaurant – Back Alleyway**

The demon's body had been burning for quite some time in the back alley of the restaurant as Dean and Callen kept their eyes on it. While preparing the pyre, Callen had learned that salting and burning the body like they had done was also considered a _hunter's funeral_ among their trade since no hunter wanted to come back as something they were trained to kill. In return, Callen informed Dean about what was going on inside the restaurant (Eric had relayed to him that Kensi and Deeks were trying to clean up their mess as best they could) before he cut off his connection with Operations.

The hunter and the senior agent watched the pyre burn in silence for quite a while before Callen found the courage to breach a subject he knew he shouldn't meddle in.

"So, do you mind explaining that whole _forbidden Winchester_ crap?" Callen questioned calmly even though his mind was racing with all sorts of possibilities. He pieced together that Dean had to be a Winchester but that left Callen to wonder what that meant for Kensi. Were they siblings? Half-siblings? Distant relatives of some kind? Married? That last one was a bit of a stretch but it was still a possibility (hell, if the last one ended up being the case, Callen wasn't going to stop until he got some definite answers from Kensi about that).

Dean chuckled. He was wondering when he'd be asked that. "Do I have to?"

"It _would_ be nice." Callen countered with an expectant glance.

Dean snickered with an expression that said 'nice try' on his face.

Callen sighed. "You're going to make me guess aren't you?"

"It's not _my_ history you're diving into." Dean stated before he turned to face the older agent. "If you want direct answers, go talk to Kensi."

"We're not really on good terms at the moment." Callen confessed as his eyes remained on the burning pyre before them. "And I don't blame her for it."

"You shouldn't." The hunter immediately replied before his mind was filled with conflicting thoughts. After a few moments of silence, he went with the decision that would earn him a smack (or two) from Kensi later on due to what he's about to say next. Dean exhaled deeply before he turned a bit to address the senior field agent again. "Look, I told her I wouldn't interfere with this but _she's my family_ and I can't just stand by and watch her self-destruct. What you guys did to her on that mission _really_ screwed her over. Kensi may be a badass agent, but she's also still a human being that deals with more emotional crap than we do just because she's a girl. To me that makes her all the more badass but I can see the disadvantage and I've seen how the emotional connections take a toll on her."

Callen nodded his head as Dean's truthful analysis ran through his brain. "It's why she's distant with strangers."

"Exactly and if you manage to get pass her walls, then you've got her _but_ that also means that you have the ability to hurt her the most." Dean stated as he studied Callen's profile. He hoped to get some sort of reaction from the man. He knew that Kensi cared for Callen like another brother; Dean just needed to see if Callen cared for Kensi like a sister.

Callen sighed before his eyes shifted to meet Dean's waiting stare. "Forgiveness is possible with her though right?" He hated that he was showing some vulnerability to the hunter but he just had to know. He couldn't handle the thought of losing the careful dynamic he had with his favorite agent…it just always slipped his mind that she wasn't just an exceptional agent.

"In time, if you play your cards right with Kensi, everything will be back to normal before you know it." Dean reassured himself before his attention went back to the pyre.

Callen also returned his gaze to the pyre before Dean's voice captured his attention again moments later.

"_Deeks_, on the other hand, might have to take a different approach with her." The hunter quipped which got the agent to chuckle alongside him.

* * *

><p>*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Night – Los Angeles, California – <strong>_**Uncle Dietz's**_** Restaurant  
><strong>

Kensi and Deeks were just putting the final touches on the room when Dean and Callen joined them. They gave their approving nods as they surveyed the room; the only evidence that they were even there was the charred devil's trap in the small carpet that covered a section of the restaurant. They'd have to deal with that before they left.

"Alright so Blondie's been taken care of." Dean declared as his greeting to the younger partners.

Deeks' brow furrowed out of confusion. "Just like that?" He questioned, not believing that the disposal was as simple as it seemed. He had gotten a cliff notes version of what he missed when he was unconscious, which didn't tell him much. He could tell that his partner was holding information back from him…he just didn't know _what_ that information was. All he knew was that the King of Hell paid them a visit, destroyed the deals that were made in town before he vanished with the demonic dealer they had captured during the night. The summed up version still baffled him.

Dean nodded. "Just like that." He confirmed as his eyes quickly scanned the room for anything they could have missed; he didn't want to leave anything linking them there behind.

When everything seemed to be in order, they grabbed the charred carpet and left the restaurant (but not before leaving a few bills at the register for the carpet). It was immediately dumped into the backseat of the Impala before the quartet faced one another again.

"What now?" Deeks asked as he looked between the others. What does one do after completing a…case like this?

Dean rolled his eyes as he made his way towards his driver's seat. "I don't know about you three but I need a drink…or ten. Kens?"

Kensi released a relieving sigh; she could really go for a beer right now. "I second that. We still have some things we _need_ to discuss." She said as she made her way around to the Impala's shotgun seat.

The hunter groaned. "I'm not touching on that until I'm fairly drunk."

"My turn to buy?" Kensi questioned just as Dean was about to open his door.

Callen and Deeks remained silent with stunned looks as they watched the duo continue their nonchalant conversation; they've come to realize that the duo had a tendency of drifting off into private conversations together, even though they weren't alone to have them. Callen understood it (how could he not after some of the things he learned from Crowley and Dean earlier) while Deeks found it irritating.

"Did we finish everything I bought yesterday?" Dean continued as he paid no attention to the silent men just behind him.

Kensi's brow scrunched up a bit as she tried to remember the stash they left behind that morning. "I think so."

Dean let loose an impressed whistle. "Whoa…yeah, you're buying then." He declared as he got in his seat and started the car up while his door was still open.

Those words seemed to have knocked the detective out of his stunned stupor as he quickly closed the distance between himself and Dean's open door. "Wait, you're the reason she was hung over this morning?" Not wanting to see another argument, Kensi got into her seat.

The hunter smirked. "Yup and I'll be the reason she's hung over again tomorrow morning." He said before he shifted his gaze between Kensi and the men. Seeing that she was all set, Dean quickly got himself buckled in before he turned to face the men again, his hand immediately going to the door's handle. "So if you don't mind gentlemen, thanks for the help but me and Kens _need_ to get our asses drunk before we can talk about the shitload of stuff we learned today." Before Deeks could protest, Dean shut his door, revved his engine (causing Deeks to jump back a bit) before he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main road.

Deeks remained glued to his spot, his jaw wide open, as he watched the classic car disappear down the road. "Okay seriously man, what the hell did I miss?" He questioned once he couldn't see the car anymore.

"So much Deeks, so much." Callen said with a sigh before he started heading towards his car (with a disgruntled Deeks following behind him). Callen could already tell that he was in for another sleepless night.

* * *

><p>*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Episode Disclaimer: <strong>Any recognizable _Supernatural _aspects/dialogue comes from [7x08 – "Season Seven, Time for a Wedding!"].

* * *

><p><strong>AN #3: **And there we have it! Kensi's true connection to Dean is finally revealed! They are blood related to each other through John Winchester (sorry for the readers that wanted a romantic Dean/Kensi but I had this connection in my head since the start). Also, what did you think of Crowley's appearance? The conversation between Dean and Callen? The Dean/Kensi departure?** Please let me know what you think or predict for this story in a review!** We're almost at the finish line! I'm aiming to have this story completed before the month is over!

Enjoy the rest of your Sunday and don't forget to say "Happy Father's Day" to your dads or to the fatherly figures in your life!

* * *

><p><strong>Originally Published: <strong>June 17, 2012


	11. Ch 10: See You In A Few

"**Broken Bonds"**

**Chapter 10: See You In A Few **

**A/N #1:** My last class for the summer semester was today so all I truly have to worry about is the 2 final exams I have next week before I'm free for summer! Is anyone else feeling the excitement? I'm actually surprised that I got this all written down yesterday but I'm very pleased with it so I hope you all enjoy it!

**A/N #2: **Once again, **thank you to all my readers, reviewers, alerters and favoriters** for sticking with me and for taking an interesting in a crossover like this! It truly means the world to know that I'm not the only one who thinks of a cross like this! :D **You guys truly are the best!**

A **60th Reviewer** Shoutout goes to **kenmac**! THANKS!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own _NCIS: Los Angeles_ or _Supernatural_. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place).

* * *

><p><strong>Full Summary<strong>: 2011: As the OSP team struggles for Kensi's forgiveness after lying to her; Hetty makes the decision that brings Dean Winchester in to save the agent, only to have them realize that there is an unlucky case in town for them. Suspicions increase within the team when Kensi works outside the agency yet it doubles when they realize who she's working with. Will Dean's presence disrupt the team's dynamic further or would realizations be made?

* * *

><p>*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day, Early Morning – Los Angeles, California – NCIS OSP Headquarters – Hettys' Office<strong>

Callen wasn't sure if this was a great idea. As predicted, he couldn't sleep yet instead of doing the usual back at home, he ended up at work. During the night, he had found himself wandering towards Ops and the massive database inside it. The agent inside him wanted to look up everything there was to know about Dean Winchester yet the friend in him didn't want to cross any lines when it came to the privacy of Kensi's dear friend. It wasn't an easy battle as the case's revelations kept running through his head. He just wanted answers yet he couldn't find it in himself to look at the file before getting answers from Kensi first.

Although when the clock struck eight, Callen had a new idea in mind as he headed towards Hetty's office. If he couldn't ask Kensi about Dean, then why not ask Hetty?

"Ah Mr Callen, I wasn't expecting to see you for another hour or so." Hetty greeted without lifting her head from her paperwork; Callen wasn't surprised by this.

"Well I wanted to talk to you and I figured now was as good as time as any." Callen explained from the edge of Hetty's office.

That got Hetty's undivided attention as she shifted her paperwork to the side before her gaze landed on the agent. "Well by all means, what seems to be troubling you?" She questioned as she motioned for him to take a seat; he did so without hesitation.

"The case from last night." Callen said a couple of moments later after rattling with the thought of talking to Hetty about the subject in question.

Hetty nodded her head out of understanding. "Ah, I should have known."

"Are they always like that?" He questioned with a furrowed brow as he leaned back into his seat. During the times he had convinced himself to not look up Dean's file, he had found himself researching possible supernatural sightings. He felt kind of stupid at times but he still couldn't tell whether some stories were fact or fiction.

Hetty sighed. "I'm afraid so."

"Are there more people like Dean Winchester out there?" He asked moments later in a slight whisper; as if saying the hunter's name would result in something bad happening. For all the agent knew, it _could_ happen and that Crowley guy could easily pop in from out of nowhere like he had done the night before.

Hetty contemplated on what to say (hiding her shock when it came to Callen knowing Dean's last name in the process) as her answer for a moment before she exhaled deeply. "Dean Winchester is a _very_ special man Mr Callen. Hunters can rarely claim that they've experienced what Mr Winchester has over the last few years alone and live to tell the tale." She stated as she remembered all the moments that Bobby had relayed back to her when it came to Sam and Dean Winchester; killing Azazel just after Sam was resurrected, Dean going to Hell and returning with a mission to save the world from Lucifer, taking down Lilith only to have to deal with the Apocalyptic aftermath that led to his brother sacrificing himself for the sake of humanity. She couldn't help the sigh she released after the thoughts ran through her mind; Dean alone has been through one hell of an emotional roller coaster over the years.

Unknown to his boss' thoughts, the younger agent appeared thoughtful in his seat as he remembered the tense moment at the Boatshed when crossroad deals were being discussed. "It sounds like he's been to Hell and back it seems."

A grim smile appeared on Hetty's face, in response to Callen's comment. _If only you knew how right on the nail you were Mr Callen._ "You have no idea Mr Callen. You have no idea how true those words are."

Hetty continued to watch as Callen tried to pull his thoughts together before he voiced the one thing that truly concerned him; "And Kensi?"

Hetty sighed; she was wondering when the young woman would be mentioned. "I won't say what her true involvement is but I will say this," she started off before she moved to place her hands on the desk, grabbing all of Callen's attention in the process, "in all my years Mr Callen, I have never met someone so dedicated to their family like Mr Winchester. He has basically gone to the ends of the earth for the people he loves with no worries about himself, so you have nothing to worry about when it comes to Miss Blye and Mr Winchester. He would do absolutely anything to make sure that she remains safe. _Never_ doubt that." She emphasized and Callen knew that it would be completely idiotic of him to ignore such a strong-felt conviction such as that one.

"I think I'm starting to see that." Callen trailed off before he started asking a few questions about Hetty's own involvement in the supernatural world. If only he realized that Hetty would be just as evasive on that topic as anything else.

* * *

><p>*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile – Los Angeles, California – Kensi's Apartment<strong>

The moment the idea popped into his head, Deeks knew that it was a _bad_ idea but he couldn't rid himself of the thought…which is why he found himself at his partner's front door at eight o'clock sharp that morning.

He's been calling Kensi's cell phone since he finished his morning surf but after four failed attempts, he figured that she was too hung over to pick up her cell, let alone wake up on time for work. There was no question in his mind after the unanswered calls that she went to bed drunk. A fact that Deeks was not very pleased with…especially if Kensi got drunk with _Dean_. Who knows what could have happened between them.

After his knocks went unanswered, it didn't take long for Deeks to _let_ himself into his partner's apartment as quietly and discreetly as he could. He slowly made his way towards Kensi's bedroom but his brow furrowed out of confusion when he found that she wasn't there. Her car was in her spot out front so she was definitely home yet her bed looked like she hadn't slept in it.

A sinking feeling suddenly came over Deeks as be backtracked the way he came before he turned to head to the living room. He could already see a few empty beer bottles scattered around the opening of the living room before he was able to take a look inside.

The moment he took a look inside, the detective's jaw dropped.

Not only were there empty beer bottles scattered around the floor of the living room but Kensi was surrounded by those scattered bottles. The brunette was flat on her stomach as she continued to sleep on the couch but that's not what caused Deeks to stop dead in his tracks, it was the fact that Dean was laying on the floor beside the couch with a gun trained at Deeks' heart; all sleepiness was erased from the hunter as he held his gun firmly at his target but recognition hadn't set in the hunter's eyes yet.

"You know it's very dangerous to enter someone's place like this." Dean stated in a deadly tone as recognition slowly came over his eyes. Not only was the hunter dealing with his abrupt wake-up call but he was fighting off the effects his current hangover was causing him.

Deeks gulped before he gave the hunter a cheeky grin. "Well you can't blame a guy for worrying. Now do you mind?" He ended with a quick motion to Dean's gun.

"Why are you here?" Dean questioned as if he hadn't heard Deeks' request.

"I could ask you the same thing." Deeks fired right back without missing a beat.

Dean smirked. "True but I'm not the one with a gun trained on me."

"Which reminds me…_do you mind _putting that away?" Deeks asked again with a not-so-subtle hand gesture towards the weapon that was still pointed at his heart.

Dean rolled his eyes as he clicked the safety back on before he placed his gun on the nearby coffee table. The hunter got himself upright before he leaned his back against the couch. "I need coffee." He grumbled as he rubbed the remaining sleep out of his eyes.

"Well it looks like you've made yourself at home…go make it yourself." Deeks snarked back with a raised eyebrow; usually he wasn't this rude but finding Dean sleeping _near_ Kensi really irked the detective.

The hunter glared at the detective. "Cute."He stated before a mischievous smirk appeared on Dean's face. Before Deeks could say anything, Dean twisted and lifted himself up a bit before he gave Kensi's butt a hard (yet playful) smack.

Deeks' eyes widened as he watched a sleepy Kensi jump off her stomach as she pressed herself against the back of her couch. "What the hell?" She exclaimed loudly before her focus was immediately drawn to the snickering man at the end of her couch. "Did you just smack my ass?" She asked with an incredulous look on her face; she couldn't believe she woke up to a slap on her ass.

Dean smirked at the furious yet dazed brunette. "Your boyfriend's here."

Kensi's incredulous look morphed into one of confusion. "What?"

Dean chuckled as he pointed towards Deeks.

Kensi's eyes widened when they finally landed on her partner; she hadn't seen him when she woke up, too preoccupied with the way she had been woken up. "Oh hey…what are you doing here?" Dean could help but snigger when Kensi didn't refute the title he had given Deeks.**  
><strong>

Deeks shook his head as he quickly recomposed himself; he still couldn't believe the wake-up call he'd just witnessed. "It's after eight and you weren't picking up my calls."

The brunette's eyes widened even further once she heard what time it was. "What?" She shrieked a she quickly searched for a watch of some kind.

Knowing what she was looking for, Dean rolled his eyes as he offered her his arm; the one that had his watch on it.

Without hesitation, Kensi gazed at Dean's watch. Once she realized the time was indeed after eight o'clock, a load of curses left her mouth as she stumbled off the couch and headed towards her bedroom in a hurry (with a few uncoordinated difficulties).

"Oh that never gets old." Dean stated with a chuckle before he heard her bedroom door slam shut. He shifted a bit on the floor in search of his bag yet it wasn't long before he groaned due to the tight muscles in his back; it's what he got for sleeping on the ground.

The detective quirked an eyebrow at the groan's source. "Do you always sleep on the floor?" Deeks questioned with an amused glint in his eyes.

Dean shrugged as he started to rummage through his bag. "Usually the couch is mine but we got so hammered last night that Kensi couldn't make it to her room and I didn't really care if I slept on the ground. I've slept in worse." He explained before he pulled out his bottle of Tylenol; he dry-swallowed two capsules without hesitation. The hunter could only hope that they started working soon…his hangover _and_ his sleep pains weren't doing him any favors.

"You guys drank that much?" Deeks questioned just as he heard Kensi's shower being turned on.

"After yesterday's case…why the hell not?" Dean stated as he moved off the floor and onto the couch.

A perplexed expression appeared on the detective's face as the hunter's words sunk into his brain. "So yesterday wasn't a typical case?"

Dean sighed. "_Nothing_ lately has been typical."

Deeks could tell that there was more to it so he decided to take a chance and ask; no one else was willing to tell him what he wanted to know. "Can I ask and get an honest answer about last night's case?"

"That depends on the question." The hunter said with a challenging tone as if he dared the detective to just ask him about last night.

Deeks groaned. "Are you always this difficult?"

Before Dean could answer, his cell phone started to ring. "Hold that thought." He stated while giving the area a quick scan. The hunter immediately grabbed the device once he saw it under the coffee table before he accepted the call. "Hello?"

"_Hey Dean. It's-_"

Dean immediately interrupted as he recognized that his brother's voice was on the other line. "Sammy?"

Sam Winchester gave a light chuckle over the phone; he hadn't realized how good it felt to hear the loathed childhood nickname again. "_Yeah man, it's me._"

Dean let lose a huge sigh of relief. "You're awake…for how long?" This question perked Deeks' interest as it wasn't a question that is asked often. The detective was on his way to the kitchen to make some coffee when he heard the unusual question.

"_I've been up for about an hour. I would've called right after Bobby told me where you were but he said you were working a case so I figured that you'd need your rest._"Sam explained to his brother as he moved around Bobby's kitchen back in Sioux Falls, South Dakota.

"Forget about the case, I took care of it but how are you? Do you feel any differently?" Dean questioned. He had the idea of calling in Castiel to check Sam over with his angel mojo. It doesn't hurt to be thorough.

Sam sighed. "_I'm fine Dean. I was hungry but I took care of that while Bobby was telling me about why you were in LA. How's Kensi?_"

"She's fine. I'll have her call you later but let's focus back on you." Dean stated as he tried to get the conversation back onto Sam's well-being. Since he couldn't see for himself, Dean _needed_ a verbal confirmation that his brother was alright.

"_I'd rather not but I know that I've been gone for eighteen months…I just don't remember Hell._"

Dean's eyes widened at this revelation. "You don't remember? Any of it?" He couldn't believe it. When Dean had returned from Hell, he could remember _every_ moment he had spent down in Hell; it got to a point that he couldn't really sleep without hearing the screams from the other tortured souls. Four months in Hell (forty years in Hell-time) was pure torture for Dean and while he was stuck with the memories, he was absolutely relieved to hear that Sam had no recollection of his eighteen months in Lucifer's cage back in Hell (1,800 years in Hell-time). Dean was _so _relieved to hear it.

"_Nope and Bobby won't tell me how I got back…" _Sam trailed off before he said something Dean was expecting,_ "he told me I should ask you Dean._"

"Did he now?" Dean parroted as he ran his free hand through his hair; a nervous tick that Deeks caught on quite quickly. Dean didn't want to tell Sam how exactly he'd gotten his soul back from the cage…it was just another deal underneath his belt afterall.

"_How did I get back Dean?_" Sam repeated a little more forcefully.

Dean exhaled deeply; he knew that Sam wasn't going to like what he was about to say. "This is not something I want to talk about over the phone Sam."

"_Well I'm not going to wait for you to drive back here or for me to meet you there for some answers._" Sam fired back without missing a beat; his stubbornness was quickly showing.

"You're not going anywhere Sam, you need your rest." Dean argued back; he could feel the need to keep his brother safe increase with every passing second.

"_I need answers Dean and besides, there's a case in Oregon that needs to be checked._" Sam argued back as he kept his voice calm.

Deeks watched as Dean's whole body tensed. "Whoa hold up, you just got vertical." The oldest Winchester tried to reason with the younger one.

"_Exactly, I'm up, I'm good._"

"Well a few more days of crap cable couldn't hurt." Dean suggested even though he knew that it was a lost cause; Sam would rather read a book than watch crap cable in his spare time.

Sam scoffed. "_Right because that's what _you_ did when you got back from Hell._"

Dean grimaced as the truth rang true. How could he ask Sam to rest when he didn't do that once he returned from Hell? He'd be a complete hypocrite if he followed through with his previous argument.

Dean was too focused on the issue with Sam to even realize that Kensi had returned from her shower, completely dressed for work. When she saw that he was on the phone, she made a beeline towards Deeks, who told her that Dean was talking to a guy named Sam. It was then that the detective learned that Sam was Dean's younger brother who had been in a supernaturally-induced coma for a little over a week. Deeks wanted more of an explanation (how could he not) but Kensi brushed it off for the moment with the promise of telling him about it later. Deeks relented as he went back to preparing some coffee while Kensi was focused on Dean and the last part of his phone call.

"Alright, I'll meet you there. Text me the details, I should be leaving Kensi's place soon." Dean finally agreed after hearing Sam point out why he was getting involved now instead of taking it easy. It was times like these that Dean could easily see that his little brother would have made a great lawyer if he hadn't been dragged back into the supernatural world.

"_Say hi to her for me?_" Sam asked in a slight whisper that had Dean chuckling under his breath a bit.

"Will do little brother."

Sam gave a relieving sigh. "_See you in a few Dean._"

"Yeah and Sam?" Dean paused as her heard movement on the other line stop. "I _will_ answer your questions in Oregon."

"_Okay._" Sam said before the brothers gave their quick goodbyes to one another prior to ending the call.

Dean sighed as he tossed his cell phone onto the empty couch cushion beside him before he leaned back against the soft couch; his eyes shut tight as he tried to rein his thoughts in. If the Tylenol didn't help sober him up, that phone call certainly did.

"Everything okay?" Kensi questioned as she slowly made her way towards Dean. Deeks remained in the kitchen as he prepared a travel mug of coffee for his partner.

Dean sighed before he opened his eyes; hazel-green met mismatched chocolate brown. "Sam doesn't remember his time in the cage."

He watched as her eyes widened before confusion settled onto her face. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"Hell yeah…" The hunter exclaimed as he leaned forward into his seat; his arms now resting on his knees, "…but he also doesn't remember what his robo-self did up here during those eighteen months."

Kensi bit her lip moments later as her mind reeled with a question she knew she shouldn't ask. "Are you going to tell him?"

Dean quickly turned to face Kensi; an incredulous look was plastered on his face. "And risk breaking the fucking wall that Death put up in his grapefruit…no way!" He retorted immediately; dismissing the option as soon as it was mentioned. "As far as I'm concerned, those eighteen months are on a need to know basis for Sam."

Kensi nodded as she moved to sit on the couch arm closest to Dean. "You are going to have to tell him about your deal with Death though…right?"

"I'm sorry…what?" Deeks sputtered as he walked towards them; he had just entered the room with two coffee mugs (he didn't want to but he figured that getting them _both_ coffee would soften Kensi up a bit) when he heard Kensi's statement. _Deal with Death? What the hell?_

Kensi sighed as she accepted her mug from her partner. "Not now Deeks."

Deeks was about to protest but one look into her eyes and he knew that now wasn't the time to ask her but he did see the promise in her eyes; she was going to tell him later. That thought warmed him up a bit.

"I'll think of something on my drive there. Can I borrow your shower before I head out?" Dean answered Kensi's previous question as he gave Deeks a thankful nod after accepting his own coffee.

Kensi nodded her head before the meaning behind Dean's words sunk into her brain. "Wait, you're leaving _today_?"

"Well I'm not going to let my brother work a case on his own just after he wakes up from a coma." Dean reasoned before he took another sip of his coffee. It was definitely the pick-me-up he needed.

Kensi's brow furrowed as she tried to think up of an excuse. "Can't Bobby go?"

"He's still on edge, what with Robo-Sammy trying to kill him a little over a week ago." The hunter reminded her before he grabbed his tossed phone. He had felt it vibrate moments ago and sure enough, his phone had just received a text from Sam with the Oregon coordinates that he'd need for his drive up.

Kensi sighed. "Right…but you just finished a job." She knew that was a lame excuse before it fully left her lips.

"It doesn't work like that and you know it Kens. We've worked jobs back to back before; it's not a big deal." Dean said without missing a beat as he finished off the rest of his coffee; he really needed to start getting ready to go.

"I guess so." She mumbled as she watched Dean get up and stretch. She could feel Deeks' concerned eyes on her but she just couldn't deal with that at the moment; she was too focused on the idea that Dean was leaving. She usually had a week or two with him during their visits, not a mere two days when a majority of it consisted of them solving a case.

"Before I forget, here…" Dean trailed off as he went for his duffel bag again. It wasn't long before he pulled a medium-sized pouch out and handed it to Kensi. "Can you give that to Hetty for me? I'd do it myself but I'm on a time crunch."

The brunette examined the pouch for a bit before her eyes widened at Dean. "You got Hetty a bag of tea?" The tea bag wasn't what shocked the woman, it was the fact that it was an exclusive brand from Scotland…and she knew how much Dean _hates_ to fly.

Dean shrugged as if the whole thing was no big deal. "Well I did tell her if I ever went overseas that I'd snag a bag for her…which I did." He explained as he remembered when he had to fly to Scotland to dig up Crowley's bones for Bobby a couple of months ago.

"I'll be sure to pass it along." She reassured him before another sigh escaped her lips.

The hunter exhaled deeply as he shifted towards the brunette that was still perched on the arm of her couch; he didn't like it when she was so depressed. No matter how tough she came off as, she would always get depressed when they had to say goodbye and he really couldn't blame her; neither of them knew if that would be the last time they'd see each other again.

"Hey, I know my sudden departure isn't ideal with my visits but you have everything under control here. You don't need me Kens." He told her with a slight lift of her chin. He knew he was being sentimental and sappy but Kensi was his family and sometimes you have to sacrifice your reputable image to comfort those that need it.

"That's not true." Kensi mumbled as she tried to break eye contact with Dean. She was aware of what he was trying to do and although she appreciated it, a part of her wasn't ready for Deeks to witness this vulnerability she had whenever Dean came to town and a part of her wasn't sure if she had everything under control.

Dean gave a light chuckle as he tried to dispel the declining atmosphere. "Alright, you don't need me _at the moment_ but I need to make sure that Sam is actually okay. You know I _wasn't_ when I got back so I need to make sure that he is."

"I understand." And she did understand. She had half a mind to go with Dean and see for herself that Sam was back to his old self again. She knew that she couldn't though and that saddened her.

Out of the corner of his eye, Dean noticed Deeks' gesture towards his watch. "Now you better leave before you're late for work." Dean suggested before he moved close enough to Kensi so that he could place a gentle kiss upon her forehead. "I'll call you when I get to Oregon okay?"

"Please be careful." Kensi whispered as she looked up at Dean with one of the most innocent expressions he's ever seen on her face.

The hunter's gaze softened as he gave her a small smile. "Right back at you."He promised before he stepped back enough to allow for Kensi to stand.

Once she was back on her feet again, Kensi took her almost empty mug and Dean's discarded mug back into the kitchen. She planned on grabbing her things for work on her way back into the living room.

"I'm trusting you to watch her back Deeks. I don't want a scratch on her." Dean stated lowly as he turned to face the detective. The hunter wanted to say a few words to the detective while Kensi was currently preoccupied in the other room.

"You don't have to tell me twice. She is _my_ partner afterall." By the amount of conviction in Deeks' tone, Dean didn't have to question it which meant he didn't have to worry about it. Kensi was in good hands here.

Before Dean could comment to Deeks about moving whatever _thing_ he had with Kensi further along, the woman in question returned with her bag slung over her shoulders. "Well alright then…I think I said all that was needed to be said. I'm going to hit the showers." The hunter said before he grabbed his duffel bag and headed towards Kensi's bedroom. "And it was good to finally meet you Deeks." Dean called back, not caring whether the detective answered him or not before he shut the bedroom door behind him.

"Likewise." Deeks mumbled to himself before he turned to face his partner. "Ready to go?"

Kensi took in a few large breaths as she recomposed herself. "As ready as I'll ever be." She declared before she made her way towards her front door. Now wasn't the time to be weak, now was the time to step up to the plate and do the job that she's been paid to do; to protect the citizens of this city.

And besides, this wasn't the last time she'd see Dean Winchester again. He has proved time and time again that _nothing_ can keep him down and out of the game. With that in mind, her resolve strengthened as the notion continued on a loop inside her brain; she will see Dean Winchester again. She _will_ be reunited with her family again. There was no doubt about it.

* * *

><p>*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Episode Disclaimer: <strong>Any recognizable _Supernatural _aspects/dialogue comes from [6x12 – "Like A Virgin"].

* * *

><p><strong>AN #3: **And there you have it! I apologize if any of the characters seemed a little OOC (especially Dean and Kensi) but that's how I pictured it all going down in my head and I just couldn't help but add some form of familial comfort between Dean and Kensi (they may be badass but they still need that form of comfort too at times). What did you think of the brief chat between Callen and Hetty? What about the dynamic between Dean and Deeks? Basically, what did you think of it overall? With us being so close to the end, **I really hope I see a review** about your thoughts on this chapter or on this story overall!

**A/N #4:** While this is the last chapter of the story, there is still an **epilogue** to come (which will include a time jump)! I plan to have that posted before June is over but can you guess which day it will be posted on? Either way, have a great weekend everyone! I got to start studying now.

* * *

><p><strong>Originally Published: <strong>June 22, 2012


	12. Epilogue

"**Broken Bonds"**

**Epilogue:**

**A/N #1:** And here we have it! The absolute final chapter of this story! I can't believe I've actually gotten to this point…**completing a story feels awesome!** I just want to say thank you to all my readers for sticking with me for this crazy journey. It truly means the world to me and your support definitely pushed me to write more often for this story. THANK YOU!

A **70th Reviewer** Shoutout goes to** Enx2103**! THANKS!

**A/N #2: **On to another note…the reason why I'm posting the epilogue today is because it's **Chris O'Donnell's birthday **(aka the man who plays Agent G. Callen)! So this chapter is in celebration of that too. And I'm going to add another one...I just found out that **Eric Christian Olsen** (Deeks) finally tied the knot last Saturday (June 23) so this can be a celebration for that too!

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: <strong>Anything that has already aired on television is fair game in being mentioned in this chapter. So if you haven't see all of _NCIS LA_'s season 3 or _SPN_'s season 7 then **SPOILER ALERT! **I'm just saying.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own _NCIS: Los Angeles_ or _Supernatural_. They belong to their respective owners (I thank them for creating them in the first place).

* * *

><p><strong>Full Summary<strong>: 2011: As the OSP team struggles for Kensi's forgiveness after lying to her; Hetty makes the decision that brings Dean Winchester in to save the agent, only to have them realize that there is an unlucky case in town for them. Suspicions increase within the team when Kensi works outside the agency yet it doubles when they realize who she's working with. Will Dean's presence disrupt the team's dynamic further or would realizations be made?

* * *

><p>*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Six Months Later; May 6, 2012 – Los Angeles, California – Gated Community <strong>

It was a beautiful May morning in Los Angeles with positive signs of it continuing as such for the rest of the day but that wasn't something _she_ cared about. No, this particular brunette wasn't paying attention to the nature that surrounded her as she jogged around the gated community that she was currently residing in.

She and her partner had been residing in the community for about a week now and everything was going great…or as great as any undercover operation can be. They've met their neighbors and they've done some digging into their backgrounds while they stayed on target. All seemed well when it came to finding the identity to the Russian sleeper agent they caught wind of just after a case that had brought a few of the Hawaii 5-0 task force members onto their turf.

But none of this was running through the brunette's mind as she finished off her morning jog. Melissa was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't even realized that her _husband_, Justin, was waiting for her just outside their home.

"Morning Sweetheart. Did you enjoy your run?" Justin (aka Deeks) asked before he took a swig of his morning coffee. The undercover detective tended to use endearing pet names on his partner to avoid any possible slip ups with names when it came to her. It bugged her at first but she understood why they were used…she just thought he used them_ too_ often (as if he were taking advantage of the situation).

Melissa (aka Kensi) shrugged as she did some stretches for her legs. "For the most part." She calmly stated while avoiding any eye contact with him.

He immediately sensed that something was up with his _wife._ "You okay?"

She sighed as she grabbed and tossed the morning paper to him. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Want to talk about it?" He asked her gently as he glanced over her quickly. He immediately noticed the slight dark circles under her eyes; evidence of her restless night. "You could tell me what's bugging you while I make us breakfast." He suggested with a smile; he hoped it would perk up her mood just a bit.

She had to suppress a moan as she remembered all the times he actually cooked while they were there; he wasn't such a bad cook. "Well I am starving." She admitted playfully as she started to bite her lip.

He smirked as he jerked his head back towards the house. "Then it's settled. Now get your cute butt back inside."

She giggled (as part of her cover or not, she wasn't sure) as she headed towards the house, making sure to plant a kiss to his cheek as she passed him (she was his lovely _wife_ afterall).

With her back turned, she missed the genuine smile that crossed her partner's lips.

*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*

In the safety of their temporary home, Kensi was seated at the breakfast nook with a water bottle in her hands while she watched Deeks gather everything he needed for pancakes. After a few disastrous meals of Kensi's making during their first week undercover, they've made a silent agreement that if they were to have any homemade meals then Deeks would have to make them. The brunette couldn't help but agree; her food may accidentally kill them.

"So what's got you so frazzled?" Deeks finally asked once he started pouring all the appropriate ingredients together. Lucky for him, he just had to follow the instructions on the pancake mix box.

Kensi bit her lip again as she contemplated on how to tell him what's troubling her. "Have you heard the news today?"

"Okay, not what I was expecting." He commented while giving her an incredulous look.

"Have you?" She repeated in a tone that he knew meant business.

Deeks sighed. "No. I instantly went for the coffee machine once I woke up. Why?" He asked as he started to mix up the batter.

"There were comments today about the surprise lunar eclipse last night. I thought I was just imagining it when I woke up in the middle of the night but I couldn't stop thinking about what the eclipse meant." She explained as her fingers fiddled with the label on her water bottle. She remembered how she woke up around 3:45am to use the bathroom, only to come out and see the eclipse through a passing window. At first she thought her sleep-muddled mind was playing tricks on her, so much so that she couldn't get back to sleep afterwards. It was only when she was getting ready for her morning run did she hear the news reports about the surprise lunar eclipse.

"What's the big deal? Lunar eclipses are a normal occurrence." He stated; not seeing what the fuss was all about.

"Not so close together. The next lunar eclipse wasn't expected to arrive until the late Fall." She explained some more as she watched him mix up the pancake mix.

Deeks stopped what he was doing as the realization sunk in; he quickly gave his partner a wide-eye glance. "What?" He couldn't have heard her right…there was just no way.

She nodded before she continued her explanation; "There was the predicted lunar eclipse _last_ month and then a surprise one last night. That's astronomically impossible."

Deeks groaned when the sheer weight of the situation hit him. This wasn't just some random worry of hers or something case-related, it was connected to something much greater and the fact that she kept biting her lip in a nervous fashion just confirmed his assumptions (and the action was waning on his restraint against her too). "That's only the tip of the iceberg for why you're worried…isn't it?"

She couldn't meet his eyes when he asked her that. The more unexplainable the news became over the past few weeks, the antsier she got because she _knew_ that the Winchesters were involved somehow. She just knew it deep down in her gut and she couldn't shake the feeling. "I can't get through to them. I've tried all the numbers I have for them but I keep getting their voicemails."

"Maybe it's something they are handling at the moment and they can't call you at the time." Deeks suggested in hopes that it would make his partner feel better before he started pouring the batter onto the griddle. It was time to flip some pancakes.

After meeting Dean Winchester for the first time all those months ago, Deeks had been trying to get Kensi to forgive him for their previous case. In return, after a case was solved, she'd share one story with him that involved her and the Winchesters. It was before her Christmas trip to Hawaii that he learned Kensi's true connection with the Winchesters; they were her _cousins_. The revelation brought him instant relief that he didn't want to acknowledge. He only learned more of the connection after he had met her mother, Julia, who just so happened to be John Winchester's sister (Sam and Dean's estranged aunt). After that, the stories started to get more personal as the hunts became more complex and after each and every one of them, he felt his admiration for her increase.

"But what if it's an after-effect of something else? What if it's connected to all those religious murders that have been happening all over the world recently?" She rambled on as she referred to all the unexplained murders over the past few weeks. People were speculating that it was all an act of God and then some were saying that it was all being executed by a young and sexy man in a trench coat. She had her suspicions on the who; she just didn't want there to be any truth behind them.

Her worried ramblings broke him free from his thoughts and his mindless actions. He sighed as he looked straight into her worried gaze. "I don't know Kens but have you talked to them recently?" He asked while he fought the urge to use another endearing nickname…now wasn't the time to blur the lines between reality and fantasy. _Kensi_ needed _Deeks_ right now, not Justin. They were just lucky to have the house cleared of any foreign listening devices.

Kensi shook her head a bit. "Not since that...thing with my dad." She stated before she took a needed swig of her water. After she had gone to see her mother, she had called the Winchesters to tell them that her father's case was officially closed. While they were thrilled that Kensi got a chance to reconnect with her mother, the brothers were still hesitant to see their aunt again after all these years.

"And what were they dealing with then?" He asked as he continued flipping the rest of the pancakes.

"Eve. They were trying to find a way to stop her. I don't even know if they found a way or not." She explained with a grimace as she remembered the things that Dean had told her about Eve; the Mother of all monsters, and a recent escapee from Purgatory thanks to some dragons who had set her free.

Noticing his partner's disgust for the woman in question and the fact that the brothers viewed her as a threat, Deeks could already tell that this _Eve_ was bad news. "I take it that Eve is a really…powerful enemy."

"I'd say top three." She replied without hesitation because to Kensi, Eve was high up there on the powerful beings' list. The former hunter figured that the original rulers of the three planes (Heaven, Hell and Purgatory) would be the most powerful.

Deeks let loose a long and impressed whistle as he started to place the finished pancakes onto three plates. "They can handle it. From what you've told me about your cousins, they could pretty much handle anything without breaking a sweat." He reassured her as he turned everything off.

Kensi sighed. "I hope so. I just have a bad feeling about this."

"How about this; after breakfast, you try calling again and if that doesn't work, we can take a drive and go see Eric. Maybe he'll have better luck in reaching Dean for you." Deeks suggested as he walked over to serve his partner her breakfast.

During the times that Kensi would share her past with him about the Winchesters, he was surprised to learn that Eric was actually connected to the Winchesters without Kensi even realizing it. Apparently, Eric had been the former roommate of their late resident badass hacker, Ash, before he was kicked out of MIT. Before Ash had been killed in 2007, he had forwarded all his documents and notes to Eric in hopes that the surfing-hacker could pass them along to the Winchesters. It turns out that the Winchesters still kept in touch with Eric from time to time before either NCIS employee realized that they shared a few mutual friends involved in the _hunting_ business.

She accepted the plate with a small smile. "I'd like that." She said before she took her fork and dug into her breakfast.

Deeks was heading back for his plate, his coffee and some syrup when he heard a form of his name being called (he relished in the moment when she called him _honey_ or any other endearing nickname even if it was to maintain their cover). "Yeah?"

"I'm_ loving_ these pancakes." Kensi stated with a smirk before she plopped another forkful of pancakes into her mouth.

Deeks laughed as he hurried to get his own food before she finished hers up. He really liked having breakfast with his partner.

*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*

Kensi inhaled deeply as she fiddled with the cell phone in her hands. "This is it."

Deeks placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and he gave it a big squeeze. "It's just one phone call. Don't make a big deal out of it."

She nodded her head in agreement before she punched in Dean's recent number. Her worries increased with each passing ring and by the time it got to the sixth ring, she was about to hang up until she heard the call get picked up.

"_Yeah?_"

Kensi exhaled deeply when she recognized Dean's voice on the other line. "Oh thank god you picked up."

Dean chuckled a little darkly. "_God had absolutely nothing to do with it._"

"I almost had a heart attack when I couldn't get a hold of any of you." Kensi continued as if she hadn't noticed the dark tone in her cousin's voice (which she did).

"_We're fine…for the most part._"

Kensi's brow furrowed out of confusion. _For the most part? What does he mean by that?_ "Does it have anything to do with all the crazy stuff I've been hearing all over the news?" She asked in hopes of getting a straightforward answer.

"_And then some._" The hunter cryptically stated which caused the agent to pout. _So much for a straight forward answer. _

"Well?"

Dean sighed. "_Just know that you have nothing to worry about. It's all been taken care of._"

Kensi wasn't having that; that wasn't enough of an answer for her. "Meaning?" She pushed which earned her a groan on the other side of the line.

"_Meaning that Eve is destroyed, Cas stopped Raphael while on his monster-infected crusade and unfortunately Crowley is still king of Hell but last night we managed to disinfect Cas of his monster souls so all is good as can be._" Dean explained before he inhaled deeply, as if the events of the last few months had just hit him then and there.

"So that's it?"

Dean laughed. "_That's it._" He couldn't blame her for her hesitance to accept that it was all over; he was still trying to get use to the idea.

After a few moments had passed, Deeks watched as a smile slowly appeared on his partner's lips. He couldn't help but smile in return.

"So when should I expect to be seeing you and Sam again?" Kensi happily questioned; it felt like it's been forever since she's seen them.

"_Sooner than you think Kens, sooner than you think._"

Kensi felt her smile get even widen by Dean's reassurance. She couldn't' help but think that maybe things were finally turning around for them after all.

* * *

><p>*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile – Sioux Falls, South Dakota – Bobby Singer's House<strong>

After a few farewells were exchanged, the call to Los Angeles was disconnected.

"You should have told her." Bobby stated as he watched Dean pocket his cell phone.

Dean gave the older hunter a sideways glance. "I don't need her worrying any more than she has to."

Bobby gave a disapproving shake of his head. "She is his family too Dean."

"Her knowing is not going to make a difference." Dean argued back as he dragged a hand over his tired face. Ever since he saw Kensi in November, everything had been happening all too quickly for his liking. That gig in Oregon that he went to meet Sam at after he woke up turned out to be the doing of dragons that wanted to release Eve from Purgatory. They had hoped that bringing her back would stop Crowley's continued crusade against the Alphas in his search for Purgatory. Unfortunately the hunters couldn't stop her return but ever since then, they have been trying to find a way to get rid of her.

Bobby sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Alright but what are you going to tell her when you visit her and don't show up with Sam?"

"I _will_ show up with Sam the next time I see her." Dean declared before he spared a glance at the panic room's open door. The hunter could see his unconscious brother perfectly from where he stood a few feet away. "He will pull through this Bobby, Cas said he would."

Bobby scoffed. "Cas has said and done _a lot_ of things lately." After they had killed Eve, the hunters had come across a much bigger problem than Eve; Crowley and Castiel's alliance to get Purgatory open.

"And he's making up for it by fixing that damn wall." Dean stated with a groan as his conflicted loyalties continued in his head.

"The very wall _he_ broke in the first place." Bobby argued back; it was very obvious that he hadn't forgiven the crusading angel yet. While aligning himself with the king of Hell, Castiel had also betrayed the hunters by destroying the wall that was inside Sam's head in hopes of using that as a distraction so that the hunters couldn't stop them. In the end, Castiel got the souls from Purgatory (which started to slowly mutate the renegade angel as he tried to right the wrongs in the world) while Sam's sanity continued to crumble after the wall was obliterated.

"If anyone could fix that wall in Sam's head, Cas can. It's only been a couple of hours and he is the one that brought Sam back in the first place. Just give it some time." Dean reasoned while keeping the faith alive in himself. While trying to find a way to stop Castiel, their search led the hunters to Death (the horsemen), who had something to do with the surprise eclipse that the news had been going crazy about. The hunters needed another eclipse in order to open Purgatory again so Death gave them one. They were able to return the monster-souls back to Purgatory and after a couple of hours, Castiel had regenerated enough power to recreate the wall in Sam's brain. Unfortunately, Sam has been unconscious ever since then.

"I really hope you're right Dean. For your own sanity, I hope you're right." Bobby stated before he headed upstairs to work on another junk car in his scrapyard while Dean took his time to recompose himself before he headed back upstairs to get something to drink.

Little did they know that inside the panic room, the youngest hunter in the household was on the verge of waking up from his second supernaturally-induced coma.

* * *

><p>*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*SPN*NCIS:LA*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Episode Disclaimer: <strong>Any recognizable _Supernatural _aspects/dialogue comes from [6x12 – "Like A Virgin"].

* * *

><p><strong>AN #3: THE END! **I hope you all enjoyed it and it gave you a sense of where everyone ended up.

**A/N #4:** Sorry if the lunar eclipse dates are not accurate…I tried to keep the spacing between the eclipses as accurate as I could but it's hard when having events from _SPN_ be put into the _NCIS LA_ timeline.

**A/N #5:** The whole point of the epilogue was to show you where along the series both fandoms ended up; _SPN _had returned _all_ the souls back to Purgatory therefore the Leviathans never become an issue and _NCIS: LA_ has Kensi/Deeks being stronger than ever as they've repaired the rift between them that 3x10 had caused while becoming closer along the way (and leading us to that undercover mission all us Densi fans enjoyed on the show in 3x22).

**A/N #6:** Once again, thank you so much for my readers for sticking with me throughout this whole journey! I couldn't have done it without your support and knowing that I wasn't the only one who thought that SPN/NCIS:LA could be possible under the right conditions...well it was an awesome boost in my muse.

**A/N #7:** Before I go, **I just want to give a special shoutout to all my reviewers for this story!** Your feedback was awesome! **Thank you** Enx2103, Ghostwriter, kenmac, TVfureak6788, AshLiz, Vanillastar, That Aussie Gurl, rebelmagnus, bjq, tvj12, Magical Faerie, DLillith21, blondie134, snchills, user of the internet, Ohhotdam, and Jena. Your thoughts always put a smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Originally Published: <strong>June 26, 2012


End file.
